Satisfaction Brought it Back
by hislips
Summary: High school detective Kudo Shinichi should not only be great at deducing things related to mysteries and crimes. He should also be good at things related to relationships and matters of the heart! Especially now that Ran's getting... curious.
1. Chapter 1

_Curiosity killed the cat..._

* * *

The sun had risen one Saturday morning, bathing everything with its warmth, but the chill of the air was prominent. A promise of winter was just around the corner.

It was six in the morning when the alarm clock went off. Ran immediately silence the annoying thing and sighed. She was already awake almost an hour ago, just didn't want to get up. Who would? She was still deprived of sleep because a certain detective refused to leave her mind.

Ran sighed again.

Deciding that lying on her bed wasn't really going to make anything better, she dragged her body off her fluffy pillows and mattress to start her morning routine.

Thoughts of a blue eyed young man continued to occupy the girl's mind even as she started to strip down inside the bathroom to take her shower.

 _That_ event that triggered many thoughts and dreams continued to repeat inside Ran's head like a broken record. She didn't even flinched when the hot water from the shower started to cascade down her bare body.

It all started when Kudo Shinichi returned back three months ago.

Accompanied by his comeback was a pill that was hard to swallow. It's nothing like the Apotoxin 4869, but it was something that can be considered as dangerous as the shrinking pill.

The horrible truth.

Ran wasn't really surprised by it, just disappointed. And it hurts too much. She had hoped that her hunch of Shinichi and Conan-kun being the same person was wrong but she was proven to be right.

Shinichi made her swallow the bitter pill.

Ran almost choked with sadness.

Despite knowing the truth, whole truth and nothing but the truth, it didn't hide the fact that Ran's childhood friend, the person she trusted the most and loved the most, lied to her face for months, almost a year.

Shinichi asked for forgiveness and she was willing to give it to him but couldn't he please leave her alone so she can forget about him? She was too much in pain because of this whole ordeal.

But Shinichi grovelled and apologized and desperately bowed and did everything he could think of.

"Just please please please Ran, don't leave me."

And just like that.

Who was she to deny his heartfelt plea especially when it was said with so much passion and regret and…

"I love you."

His confession was wholly accepted by her heart because she knew; she understood what he had continually told her, that all of the lies were the result of only wanting to protect her.

Because he loves her, more than anything in the world.

There were so many things to tell, so many things to explain. He still owed her a lot and he was more than willing to spend the rest of his life to make it up to her.

So she started dating Shinichi.

And the better part of dating Shinichi was full of shy kisses, late night phone calls, trip to the police station and attending to trial court rooms to support her boyfriend.

Now, _that_ event, the event that had been playing simultaneously in Ran's mind happened when the trial had come to an end. Every Black Organization's member, who hadn't been killed in the incursion and The Boss, had been sentence to life imprisonment in a maximum security cell without the chance of having a parole.

Everyone who had been fighting against this organization, celebrated.

Ran and her family had been invited. It was a victory party hosted by the Tokyo Metropolitan Police held at Mandarin Oriental Tokyo.

Shinichi was there when she arrived. Donned in a sharp dark blue suit, he was still handsome despite the bags under his eyes telling her of his countless sleepless night and stress. She was so glad that this was all over.

When he approached her with wide mile smile and eyes shining like of a child, the smile that reminded Ran of Conan-kun, her heart ached. All those things he had been through were finally over. It took her all her might not to cry in front of him for she knew that it will just confuse him and she didn't want to spoil his celebration. She was so happy because now, she can finally feel it, Shinichi officially came back.

They held hands when they reached each other, grinning ear to ear as Shinichi led her and her parents to the reception.

All the while they were holding hands, sharing soft but sincere smile oblivious to the people who were observing them silently, pleasant smile carved on their lips as if saying _finally they will be happy_.

The time was close to midnight when Shinichi pulled her away from the crowd and led her to an empty balcony. Considering that no one was there and the chance of people going there was slim, Shinichi gently pushed Ran against the smooth surface of the marbled wall and leaned on her, his hands on either side of her face, his body inches away from her, so close that she could hear his erratic heartbeat and feel his body heat.

Ran's face went red. It might have matched the red dress she was wearing which Shinichi complimented that she really looked good on.

"Shinichi?" Ran called feeling confused as she gaze at his serious expression. His eyes shining with so much emotion Ran couldn't comprehend. She wanted to call to him again, but her words caught in her throat when he smiled softly and said to her in his softest voice…

"Tadaima…"

The impact of his words made her tremble with emotions. It was a promise. Never will she wait for him again, never will she feel sad because of his long absence and never will she hurt again because of his lies.

Ran's tears came forth but it wasn't because of sadness or pain. It was happiness and Shinichi was welcomed to share this kind of tears with her.

"Okaerinasai, my Holmes-san…"

Her watery smile, her pink nose and red rimmed eyes only emphasized the ethereal beauty Ran possessed and Shinichi gave in to the temptation, dipping his head to catch her lips with his.

A silent gasp was swallowed by Shinichi's mouth. Her eyes widened at the ardent pressure of his lips as if reciting the powerful emotion he felt. When her surprise subsided, Ran carefully wound her arms around Shinichi's neck, pulling him closer to her until not a single space was between their warm bodies.

The feeling was exquisite. Shinichi tasted of honey and cream and _Shinichi_. His taste was addicting, intoxicating her also with his scent and the delicious sensation of his palm caressing her arms.

His right hand leave fire on its wake as it glided from her arm to shoulder to her collarbone, caressing the soft spot there. It made Ran feel like metal surrendering to the heat of fire. Her blood threatened to boil when his long fingers stopped caressing her clavicle and proceeded to glide toward her cheeks, slipping his thumb to her chin gently coaxing her mouth to open.

Ran shyly complied, opening her mouth for him then almost releasing herself from his embrace when his hot tongue entered her mouth. Fortunately, Shinichi's left arm was tightly holding her around her back. Her impulse of pulling out from his arms didn't happen and she was thankful for it.

Shinichi's tongue was smooth and hot and strongly tasted of him. It caressed her mouth and tongue, coaxing her to have a dance with him. Ran didn't have the power to resist him.

As their tongue dance a lazy rhythm, Ran wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, bringing their mouth closer and their bodies more intimate to the point that she can feel the hard planes of his chest against the softness of hers.

It was an exquisite experience heightened by the hand on her back, sliding up and down her spine. His hand was dangerously lowering but she didn't correct him. It felt too good and Ran impulsively bit his tongue. Shinichi reacted with a throaty groan.

The sound of Shinichi's strangled moan made Ran felt like something scorching was dumped inside her stomach warming her soul and melting her heart. The warmth traveled down, down to her…

"Ran!"

The sound of her father's voice from outside the closed door of the bathroom woke her up from her day dreaming. She was thinking of _it_ again!

"What was it, Otousan? I am taking a bath!" Ran retorted feeling annoyed at her father intruding her reverie.

"I know you are taking a bath, but can you hurry up? I need to use the bathroom and I've been waiting for almost half an hour now!"

Ran tsked at his father's remark. Surely he was overacting! But when she looked at her hands, and realized it was starting to prune. Just how long had she been standing here in the shower and day dreaming about him?

"O-okay! Just wait for another minute, 'Otousan." She said then heard his grumble (that suspiciously sounded "women") before walking away from the bathroom door.

Ran sighed. She grabbed her shampoo and soap and made sure to take double time to clean herself today.

* * *

I'm going to go now, Otousan." Ran called from their house door's ledge, her hand reaching for her shoes.

"Ah. Tell Yuki-chan and Yusaku that I apologize for not coming today. It's a shame this wasn't fully healed yet." Kogoro complained, pointing at his bandaged leg.

His father, Mouri Kogoro was also recognized for bringing down the Syndicate. He, along with the Tokyo Metropolitan Police had risked their lives to help Shinichi infiltrate the BO headquarter. Although Ran was so stressed that not only Shinichi was in danger but her father too, she can't really help but to be thankful for the situation since it made her mother, Kisaki Eri to come back to her husband. Apparently, she was not ready to lose her husband permanently. Although Eri had not yet moved to their home officially, she was staying a lot with them.

Like today, she would be staying to assist Kogoro since Ran will be out most of the day and he had already proven to everyone that he's as adept as a two year old because of his injury.

Except the injury wasn't the result of his involvement with the Syndicate. It was the fruit of drinking too much at the victory party and using the stairs instead of elevator.

"If you didn't drink too much, you wouldn't trip on the stairs and break your leg. You would be with me and Okaasan on our way to Shinichi's house to have a small get together before Yukiko-san and Yusaku-san left for America."

"Che…" he replied, looking away from her. It looked like he was sort of ashamed.

Ran smiled.

 _At least he's getting less stubborn._

"I'll be on my way, Otousan!"

"Be careful and don't spend too much time on that detective brat's room especially at night!"

Ran rolled her eyes as she descended down the stairs.

 _As if those things happen only in the night._

Sighing, Ran made her way to the Kudo Mansion.

Yeah, those things didn't only happen at night. It can happen anytime of the day but she doubted if such things will happen between her and Shinichi.

Their lip locking at the Mandarin Hotel halted when they heard someone approaching. Shinichi immediately released himself from Ran and slipped in the shady side of the balcony. The state of their person, if seen together, will be a dead giveaway as to what had transpired between them. Better hide and hopefully, Ran can come up with an idea as to why her lips were swollen and face so red.

"Ran!"

Sonoko came into view in her yellow chiffon dress. Her heels were four inches high, no wonder it was creating noise on the marbled floor.

"S-Sonoko!" Ran exclaimed, pretending that she was enthusiastic to see her friend while trying to recompose herself.

"I was looking all over for you! I have tons of stories to tell!" Sonoko paused and made a double look at Ran.

"What happened to you? Looked like you run a mile in that dress and shoes."

Ran faked a laugh.

"Silly! I was just having some fresh air but the gust of wind disarrays my hair and dress."

Sonoko raised an eyebrow. Ran was sure Shinichi wouldn't be pleased with her made up excuse.

"Let's get back inside and look for Shinichi, ne?" Ran continued, pushing Sonoko inside. She took a peek at the shaded part of the balcony, hoping to see her beloved Metantei, but she saw nothing.

Ever since that night, Ran was becoming curious.

When she was reading or watching stories that will somehow end up intimately in bed, Shinichi will pop in her mind. Even intimate kisses on manga books or movies triggered the memory of that night.

At times, usually when the two them were studying Ran will found herself looking at him. She will be observing his face: his expressive eyes that were framed by dark eyelashes, the defined edge of his cheekbone, the soft line of his jaw, the bridge of his nose, the color and shape of his lips, the sharpness of his chin, and even the way his hair fell on his forehead. Why? Why was he so handsome? But Ran's perusal didn't only stop at his face. Her eyes would travel down his neck, slender and pale. His collar bone peeking from his uniform, to his broad shoulder, to his strong arms and to his hand, long slender fingers and soft palm that most of the time held hers and played with her hair.

Ran didn't know why she was suddenly interested on Shinichi's physique. It was hard to believe that she was already having sexual attraction to her boyfriend, although she knew that many would tell her that it was expected since her boyfriend was _hot stuff_ and it was normal for girls her age to be curious. Still, that would be so embarrassing, besides Shinichi might not be attracted to her like how she was having an attraction for him. Many times did they end up alone in her house (when her mom was accompanying her dad to the doctor) but Shinichi didn't even once try what he did on the balcony again. Did he realize doing French kiss with her wasn't satisfying as he thought it would be? She can't blame him though. She was boyish and she always hurt him with her karate chop. You can't imagine doing it with someone who can break poles with bare hands.

Ran sighed as approached the Kudo Mansion. She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door.

She knew with all her heart that Shinichi loves her, maybe he wasn't really thinking of things like that for now. Maybe this wasn't right time. Shinichi might want her someday when she was fully matured. Yeah, she can wait until then. It wasn't like her thoughts were killing her; it was just making her restless!

And sleepless…

Oh and very frustrated.

"Ran-chan!"

Yukiko greeted opening the gate to let her in. She gave the young lady a bear hug before dragging her inside the house.

"I'm sorry Okaasan and Otousan can't come. Otousan still can't walk and Okaasan have to look after him." Ran explained when Yukiko had asked her where her parents were.

"Oh, that's more than alright Ran-chan. Eri had already given me a heads up. Those two will need some time to catch up." Yukiko giggled while she reached for the fluffy blue towels on the coffee table. Ran wondered what those are for. "Besides, Eri had promised me that if she will not make it today, she'll give us a ride tomorrow to the airport."

Their little conversation was halted when a bubbling sound and a clatter resonated from the kitchen.

"Oh shoot! It was already boiling!" Yukiko gushed, immediately dropping the towels on Ran's arms and made her way to the kitchen. "Can you bring the towels to Shin-chan? I forgot to put a pair in his room and he might take a bath or something."

Before Ran can give an answer, Yukiko was already in the kitchen, sputtering nonsense while probably saving whatever meal she cooked.

Shrugging her shoulders, Ran went upstairs and decided to do what Yukiko had told her.

When she arrived at Shinichi's room, Ran knocked to see if he was inside. He might be changing or might be only in his underwear, that won't really help especially when she was feeling like this. She was still awkward because of their first (and sadly, maybe last) French kiss and didn't want anything to add up to it.

Knocking again, Ran waited for a minute before deciding to twist the doorknob. It was unlocked and when she peeked inside, Shinichi wasn't there. The room was empty.

There was a chance that Shinichi might not be in his room, so despite a little hesitant, Ran stepped inside and made a beeline to the closet where the towels were usually kept.

Opening the closet and kneeling in front of it, Ran stared at the closed bathroom door adjacent to her. She waited for a good minute, listening hard to any noise that might come from inside the bathroom, and when hearing none, she started to pile the towels inside the closet.

When the task is done, Ran stood up. She was about to make her way outside Shinichi's room when she heard a voice, a very familiar voice came from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Where are the goddamn towels?!"

The usual great reflexes of a Karate Champion didn't work this time. She was petrified on her spot even when the bathroom door opened, that revealed a very wet, very _naked_ Kudo Shinichi.

The young detective's vision zeroed on Ran. It took him less than a second to realize that his girlfriend was there, in front of him, pretty much seeing everything.

Everything!

"Ra-Ran?!" he exclaimed. His eyes widening while his face collected unbelievable amount of blood.

Ran who was dumbstruck, watched as his hair and body glistened with water. His hair sensually plastered on his reddening face, water droplets dripping, caressing on his skin. Ran noted how red his face was, even his neck was red. Was it possible for a human to have that color? She suddenly noticed a lone droplet on his neck. She followed with her eyes as it glided down to his sternum, to his broad chest, to his flat stomach, down to his belly button and finally dropping to his…

Ran's eyes widened.

To his…

Her heart drumming against her ribs.

 _To his…!_

"IIIIIYYYYYYYAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

A/N: So yeah, I am back. Sort of. Anyways, this keeps bugging me and needed to be write down. I didn't mind though since I'm getting inspired with Shinichi and Ran recently! So... This fic will be on the lighter note of DC. Except there will be naughty things. Hey! Gosho can insert naughty things between Ran and Shinichi so why can't I? BUHHH!

Oh! And this is beta-read by the wonderful essicaJoola!

Disclaimer: DC is not mine. Okay? Okay.

And oh! In the future, this could be an M-rated! If you want... *shrugs.


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning: A little bit of lime._

* * *

 _"Where are the goddamn towels?!"_

 _The usual great reflexes of a Karate Champion didn't work this time. She was petrified on her spot even when the bathroom door opened, that revealed a very wet, very naked Kudo Shinichi._

 _The young detective's vision zeroed on Ran. It took him a moment to realize that his girlfriend was there, in front of him, pretty much seeing everything._

 _Everything!_

 _"Ra-Ran?!" he exclaimed. His eyes widening while his face collected unbelievable amount of blood._

 _Ran who was dumbstruck, watched as his hair and body glistened with water. His hair sensually plastered on his reddening face, water droplets dripping, caressing on his skin. Ran noted how red his face was, even his neck was red. Was it possible for a human to have that color? She suddenly noticed a lone droplet on his neck. She followed with her eyes as it glided down to his sternum, to his broad chest, to his flat stomach, down to his belly button and finally dropping to his…_

 _Ran's eyes widened._

 _To his…_

 _Her heart drumming against her ribs._

 _To his…!_

" _IIIIIYYYYYYYAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

"Oh my God!" Ran shrieked, covering her eyes while trying desperately to make her legs move.

"Ran! Calm down!" the panicked voice of Shinichi filled the room.

She heard a thud and a swoosh of cloth. Shinichi was probably snatching the towel from the closet and wrapping it around his hips. By the sound of his movements, he was hysteric like her.

"Ran, please calm down." Shinichi placated, his tone growing even, assuring her as if what happened wasn't a big deal.

Yeah. Not a big deal. Nope. Not biggie.

 _Oh my God! Why is this happening to me? It is only making things worse! How can I look at him now?!_

Her silence and quivering form worried Shinichi. Slowly, he approached her, one hand tightly holding his towel (he really didn't want to make things worse) while the other hand reached for her.

"Ran?"

A hand, soft as a feather, touched her by the shoulder, but it felt like a bee had stung her.

The reflexes that seemed to evaporate earlier had come in full blow. Ran suddenly jerked. Her legs moved, running with speed as she reached the door.

When her hand was about to touch the knob, the door suddenly slammed open, catching her face. Because of the impact, Ran stumbled to the floor then heard the panicked call of Shinichi as he ran towards her.

With bleary eyes, she looked up and saw a mortified Yukiko clutching the door knob from the outside of the room.

"Oh my God! Ran-chan!"

Yukiko immediately moved beside her, holding Ran's face with both of her hands, examining if there were any serious injury. She seemed worried and too occupied that it took her almost a minute before she realized that her son was kneeling beside Ran…

…clad only in a blue towel.

Yukiko's face turned purple.

"Shinichi! Just why the hell do you look like that?! What did you do to Ran-chan?!"

The young detective was temporarily taken aback by his mother's outburst before his own anger and embarrassment boiled over.

"I didn't do anything! If anything, you're the one who did something!" he retorted.

Yukiko snapped a response.

Both mother and son yelled at each other.

And Ran could only hide her face in her hands, ignoring the throb of her forehead and cheek.

Nothing could get worse than this! She thought.

But the sound of running footsteps was heard from outside the room before the door revealed Yusaku, who probably came from the library.

Ran peeked from behind her hands and watched as the novelist's expression changed from surprise to bewilderment to understanding.

His eyebrow rose and his lips curled into a smile before a bellowing laughter escaped his mouth halting his arguing wife and son.

Shinichi's face and body turned red.

Ran buried her face deeper into her hands.

 _Scratch that. It became worse!_

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Ran-chan. I panicked when I heard you scream and I didn't immediately notice you when I opened the door. So sorry, Ran-chan."

Ran smiled at Yukiko's regretful face.

"It's nothing. It was just a scratch and a small bruise. If anything, I should be apologizing for making you worry. And I want to thank you for your intention and concern."

Yukiko's eyes glittered with unshed tears.

"Ran-chan…" she immediately glomped Ran, feeling immensely guilty for hurting her (already decided) future daughter-in-law.

"It's okay. Really. It was just a bruise."

Sniffing, Yukiko withdrew herself from Ran. She together with her husband led Ran to the living room while they left Shinichi to put some clothes on. And since the first aid kit was somewhere inside his room, could he please get it for Ran-chan?

"I can't believe this happened." Yusaku remarked, his grin told them that he was not done amusing himself with the events from earlier.

Events of the previous moments came flooding back to Ran. Her mind halting at the image of an unclothed young handsome detective.

Ran's face turned crimson.

Realizing this, Yukiko looked at her husband and gave him a pointed look.

"Stop it, Dear. You're embarrassing Ran-chan."

Her husband duly complied.

Nothing was heard between the three except the occasional mumbling of Yukiko while examining Ran's face. For that moment, Ran's heart that had been beating wildly inside her chest earlier, calmed down.

Only to beat more erratically when she heard Shinichi's footsteps approach them.

"Here."

Shinichi, now dressed in a black shirt under a plaid blue and white button down and gray pants, placed the first aid kit over the coffee table and sat down the plush chair opposite to Yukiko and Ran's couch.

His girlfriend, in her silent and wide eyed state, couldn't look at him.

"Shin-chan. Are you sure you didn't do anything to Ran-chan?" Yukiko inquired as she pulled antiseptic and cotton balls out of the box.

Cheeks turning pink, Shinichi's expression was torn between being annoyed and being offended. He clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. "Tsk. I told you, I didn't do anything. I won't force anything. You should know since you're the one who raised me."

Yukiko contemplated for a second before smiling and nodding at her son.

"You're right, Shin-chan! I raised you to be a gentleman."

Shinichi's eyebrow rose, as if it was a sin to question his gentlemanliness. Yusaku only smirked.

"But you surely made me nervous there, Ran-chan." Yukiko uttered, turning her gaze back to the brunette and started treating her wounds. "You shouldn't react like that. After all, you will eventually see Shin-chan's bits and pieces in the future, ne?"

The casualness of Yukiko's statement and its audacious meaning mortified the two teenagers.

"'Kaasan! What the hell?!"

"Yukiko-san!"

Both teens' faces burned with embarrassment.

Yukiko giggled.

Yusaku delicately coughed to get the attention of his wife.

"Stop it, Yukiko. You're embarrassing Ran-chan."

But the former actress continued to laugh. It took her a moment to stop, taking pity to the tomato-faced teenagers.

When Yukiko was done treating Ran's wounds, she announced that it was time for lunch. Since she and her husband will take a while to return to Japan again, Yukiko cooked _nabemono_ instead of her usual American dish to enjoy it for their last day in the country.

Lunch was an almost normal affair. Almost.

Ran was talking again. If she was pretending or burying her embarrassment from earlier, it was unnoticed. She was engaging in conversations with the older Kudos who, thankfully, didn't bring up the event that had happened earlier.

It was in the middle of the conversation about Eri and Kogoro getting back together when the young karate champion's gaze fixed on her boyfriend. Absently, she noted how his face expressed extreme boredom… but Ran knew better. Like her, he was pretending that everything's normal. The slight, almost unrecognizable crease on his eyebrows spoke that something was bothering him and Ran certainly knew what it was.

Blushing, she decided that eventually, she had to face Shinichi and tackle the issue. Maybe somewhere with a little bit of privacy, perhaps the library? For now, she will pretend that she didn't notice him and act normal.

When the feast was finished, Yukiko and Yusaku excused themselves to get out of the house. They said they have to return the rental car before sunset and have to buy a few things for their return trip. Ran suggested that she and Shinichi come with them, temporarily forgetting her resolve earlier, but the husband and wife refused. The smile on Yukiko's face told her that she was intentionally giving them space and time. Yusaku on the other hand was staring at Shinichi and his son met his stare with a glare.

Ran wondered what's with them.

She walked them to the gate and bid them goodbye. When the rental car was out of sight, Ran felt the nerves coming back. Didn't she decide earlier that she will have a talk with Shinichi? She even decided that it should be somewhere with privacy. Well now they have the house to themselves.

Her heart thudded inside her chest. The image of him, outside the bathroom together with the memory of the kiss at the Mandarin hotel started to repeat in her mind. It was a really bad combination. She was once again faced with the frustrating predicaments and the awkwardness of earlier events.

Unconsciously, Ran rubbed her sore cheek.

How could she face Shinichi? Undoubtedly, what happened to them was her fault. Was her knock or footsteps too quiet that he didn't hear her? Or it's just that she didn't make sure that nobody's inside the room?

Whatever the answer was, facing him will be extremely awkward. But she didn't have a choice; they _will_ talk sooner or later. They're dating for God's sake! Maybe steer away from the topic? Pretend nothing happened? She could test the waters first. If Shinichi wouldn't open up the topic, then she won't too. Eventually, they will forget it and everything will be back to normal, at least on the surface. Ran knew that what transpired earlier and weeks ago, between them will definitely stay in her mind for a very long time.

Squaring her shoulders, Ran bravely went back to the house.

In the living room, she saw her boyfriend watching something on the TV. Shinichi's face no longer expressed boredom but one of brooding. It seemed to her that the absence of his parents loosened him up.

 _So much for pretending nothing happened._

"Uhm, Shinichi?" she called, her nerves flaring up. The young detective looked up at her. His eyes settled on her for some seconds before he looked away. His face and ears turned pink as he leaned his elbow on the armchair and languidly pressed his chin on his hand.

"Yeah?"

Ran put her hands behind her back to hide the fact that it was shaking.

"Do you… do you want to talk about it?"

Ran mentally cringed. Didn't she decide that she wouldn't open up the topic? Why was she pressing the issue?! But before that, didn't she also resolve that they will tackle the issue? Exasperated, Ran knew that this was hard to face especially when Shinichi turned his gaze to her for a second before looking away again.

"Talk about what?" he asked dryly.

Ran's fingers twisted with each other.

"Y-you know! At your room…"

Shinichi didn't look at her nor did he answer. Ran, who was standing like a statue, thought if she should repeat her words but it got stuck in her throat when he beat her to it.

"You should've knocked you know."

The annoyance in his tone made Ran all the more frustrated. This was really her fault and her guilt was making her defensive.

"I did knock! Twice! You just didn't hear it!"

Aggravated or not, Shinichi turned to look at her, ignoring the warmth of his cheeks.

"Maybe you should've tried harder so that _that_ didn't have to happen." He snapped.

Ran could feel her blood traveling to her face. Her hands were no longer shaking but clenching into tight fists. She should say sorry. She embarrassed him but… it wasn't really her fault. And besides…

"Yeah? Maybe you should've refused harder when I insisted that you take a bath with me! I didn't remember pointing out the same thing when you revealed yourself. Ne, _Conan-kun_?"

Shinichi's face visibly paled.

"What are you saying?!"

"You know what I'm saying! Didn't Conan-kun take a bath with me? I didn't press the issue Shinichi because I understood and accepted why you lied, whatever your reason was, I decided that it was part of your charade as a little boy and I tried really hard to forget about it! But you're accusing me of something that you are guilty of!"

Ran knew it was unjust. It was unrelated to the issue at hand! But Shinichi was irritating her! Rubbing salt on her guilt.

Although, after one look at the detective's face, she wished she could take her words back. Looking at his scandalized expression, mouth opening and closing, guilt glimmering in his eyes, only made her own guilt increased ten folds. She knew Shinichi was really, really regretting lying to her, if anything, his actions around her could be translated to him making it up to her. Of course, this instance was one of the exemptions.

Ran bit her lip. He didn't deserve this. Although she knew she was pressing a strong point here, it was unnecessary to throw cold water on his face.

 _God I am so stupid! I'm the one who inflicted this._

Calming herself by taking a deep breath, she turned her gaze at Shinichi (who, by this time, was looking anywhere but at her). Her embarrassment from the earlier encounter was slowly coming back.

"I'm sorry." She started, already feeling small. "Should've knocked harder, or run the moment you opened the door. I was surprised. Didn't mean to look or embarrass you. I am so sorry, Shinichi."

The sound of her voice must've professed her sincere apology because Shinichi looked up at her. His countenance was as expressive as rock and Ran felt nervous. They haven't fought ever since she forgave him for the Edogawa Conan secret revelation. This will be the first time and she hated that she's the one who would have caused it if Shinichi decided not to accept her act of contrition.

Ran held her breath when Shinichi sighed but immediately relaxed when the beginning of the faintest smile moved his lips.

"C'mere." The young detective called.

Not wanting to change the situation, Ran obeyed and sat on the couch beside him. Shinichi shifted his movement, leaning lightly on her and moving his head closer. She knew exactly what he was about to do.

Still, her face bloomed pink at the proximity of their faces and the sincere worry of his mystery geek boyfriend.

"It's nothing. Didn't even hurt." She automatically claimed.

"Still. 'Kaasan should've been careful." He contended whilehe continued to examine her face.

"It's okay. My fault anyways. I screamed pretty loud." Ran giggled sheepishly.

Shinichi looked away.

"Anyway, just to clarify, Ran. Conan- I didn't look at you when we took a bath together in the hot spring. You can remember how _hard_ I tried not to look your way _._ Even when I washed you back, I swear to God, my eyes didn't travel any lower! And that time with the Red Woman, I was already looking when your towel fell off. I couldn't do anything about it! It happened all so fast! If it will make you feel better, well… I only saw half of your body…"

When Shinichi was finished, his cheeks were already a healthy shade of red. On the other hand, Ran's face couldrival his. Why did he have to open up about the Red Woman case? It was her stupidity that she didn't hold on to her towel when there were people inside the bathroom. Still, Shinichi making a deal out of it was kind of… nice.

Ran giggled despite her embarrassment. "Then we are quits."

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. She could tell that he was about to protest but then decided against it. After all, he couldn't call it quits. She had seen everything while he only saw half of her, but it was more embarrassing for women to have their upper body exposed than for men...

Yeah. It was quits.

"Mmmkay. Glad we clarified it." He deadpanned.

It was nice that they were slowly returning back to normal. Maybe, they could forget this. Although, there's a strange question that has been playing in her mind whenever she remembered the way the water caressed his muscles and angular planes in such tempting ways.

 _Do I want to forget it?_ Ran blushed despite of herself. _Gah! I am such a pervert!_

But her musings were abruptly cut off when she heard her boyfriend sigh. Ran observed him. The crease on his eyebrows was still there. He was still thinking of something. Was it still because of the bathroom incident? Did she really offend him when she saw him naked? Hmmm… To think that she had decided that boys weren't as sensitive as girls when it came to the decency of their own person.

"Shinichi, what's wrong?" she asked, placing her hand on his arm.

Shinichi didn't answer her immediately instead, he stared at her. The blush that seemed to permanently stain his cheeks brightened its color.

Then he looked away.

"Should've said sorry too." He began.

Ran felt confused. _Huh? Is he still talking about bath time with Conan-kun?_

"I don't know why I didn't hear the knock nor why didn't I realize that someone was inside the room. This was my fault too. You even acquired wounds because of it. And I'm sorry you had to see something horrible."

Ran was lost. "Horrible?"

Shinichi looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes. Why would you scream if you didn't see something scary or horrible?"

"What?" Ran asked again. Shinichi was beginning to get irritated. Was she mocking him? But Ran wasn't someone who would have fun at the expense of someone else's embarrassment, especially his. Besides, she truly looked confused.

Sighing, Shinichi braced himself to explain. Even his mother wouldn't have dreamed that her son would have to face this kind of… predicament.

"Ran, you screamed and panicked. Correct me if I am wrong but you won't scream at seeing something pleasant."

Ran blinked.

Then she stared at him. Hard. One thing had entered her mind when Shinichi said those words. It could only mean one thing, but seriously? Shinichi?

"You thought what I saw was horrible?" Ran asked, eyes wide with innocent surprise.

Shinichi's face bled red.

"Did you not? Your scream was hair-raising." He pointed out while his tone denoted hints of annoyance.

It was something Ran couldn't believe. Was Shinichi concerned that what she saw was horrible or unpleasant for her? Not the fact that he could no longer hide anything from her since she saw it all? Well she was right! Only women were sensitive when it came to their modesty.

Still, she couldn't believe this. The Great Kudo Shinichi, insecure of how his body looked?

"Shinichi." Ran began. "Are you worried that I find your body unattractive?"

The redness of Shinichi's face intensified.

"Ba-barou! It's nothing like that!" he countered but Ran gave him her half-lidded glare. She didn't believe him.

"Shinichi. Every woman who hasn't seen –er.." the blush was coming back. "male parts in their life will surely scream like how I did if she was suddenly exposed to them! It was a normal reaction!"

Shinichi wasn't convinced. "That's not logical."

An exasperated sigh escaped Ran's lips as she rolled her eyes. "Shinichi, not everything is logical especially when it comes to emotions and women." It earned her a smirk and a mumble from the young detective that suspiciously sounded like: "tell me about it" much to Ran's annoyance.

"Seriously, I don't know why you're more worried that what I saw was horrible than the fact that I saw it all." she continued.

But Shinichi looked away, intending not to meet her gaze. When did Shinichi become like this? Never in her wildest imagination, she had thought that Shinichi would be affected if she found him unattractive. He had loads of fan girls to prove him otherwise!

Although in the confident part of her mind, she knew why. Of course Shinichi would consider her opinion. Wasn't she doing the same whenever she picked a cloth to wear? And she was also plagued with the same predicament when she thought of Shinichi seeing her everything as Conan-kun. Those thoughts were violently pushed away, thanks to her extreme insecurity and embarrassment, that she tried to avoid thinking about it as much as possible.

Ran was so used of Shinichi being so confident with everything he did that this little matter caught her off guard.

Maybe being three-foot tall taught him humility. And maybe being in love with her was the reason too.

Ran blushed at the thought.

"If—if you're so worried about it…" _Gah! I can't believe I am going to say this!_ "Let me just say that you're fine."

That earned a much pronounced crease on Shinichi's forehead. At least he was looking at her.

Taking a deep breath, Ran let go of her shyness and decided to take the plunge.

"You look nice, Shinichi. You're thin but all muscular and angular. Intellectually, hands down you're the smartest person I know. Physically? You're well-formed. Add that you're already good-looking, w-well, let's just say that I understand why you have so many fan girls. I'm sure they'll give an arm and leg just to take a glimpse of what I had seen today."

Ran let her words sink in to Shinichi. She was blushing madly while the other was incredulous. The pregnant pause reigned but was soon sliced when the young detective smirked.

"Really?" he asked. There was an unmistakable smug in his voice.

Despite her crimson face, Ran leaned back on the couch and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hmph. To think that I thought you learned humility when you became three-foot tall."

Shinichi chuckled. "You have no idea what being Conan taught me. But… it was rare for you to compliment me." She was about to retort but he cut her off. "In my face, Ran. Not to Conan."

Ran expertly closed her mouth. Shinichi grinned at her and scooted closer until their shoulders touched.

"Speaking of Conan. I want to ask something."

The confident edge of his voice melted and was replaced by a very soft tone.

"Yeah?" that definitely caught Ran's curiosity. "Sure, fire away."

It took a minute before Shinichi talked again. After all, they had never tackled the subject since they became an official couple. There were so many things to talk about, so many things to explain but the couple decided that there was right time for everything. It seemed though that Shinichi was waiting for Ran to ask away but Ran could sense his distress whenever a subject will dangerously tethered to the Conan fiasco. She decided to keep quiet about it and take it slow.

And that's why she was surprised that Shinichi opened it up.

"About Conan." His nervous gesture started by his tugging the collar of his plaid button down. "You told me once that you already knew. How did you know, Ran? And why didn't you confront me?"

Ran blinked. _Now, that was random._

For a second, she wanted to lie. What she would tell him would positively hurt him. But Shinichi always wanted the truth. He asked, he wanted to know so she will give him the answer. With a small smile, Ran turned to him.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

Shinichi's mouth opened and it looked like he would say 'no' but decided against it. Instead, he nodded.

"Well… To tell you quite honestly, I didn't know when was the exact time I figured you were Conan-kun. It just… happens. Funny because I don't have any evidence. I mean, I have evidence that you can't be the same person because I saw you both at the festival but… If I put all logical reasons away and just close my eyes, I know, you are Conan-kun. The feeling was too familiar. At first I didn't understand it but as your mask cracked—probably when the Syndicate was closing in?—all the familiarity and feeling of Shinichi was in Conan-kun."

"But—"

"But why didn't I say anything? Because I was afraid that you will prove to me again that you both are different persons. Meaning, you have to trick me again. Meaning, you have to lie to me again."

A pained sound escaped Shinichi's lips and Ran wanted to take back her words. She was torn if they should still continue this conversation or not, but seeing the determination in his eyes –albeit the sad twist of his lips—Ran decided to go on.

"I kept silent about it because I was also denying it to myself. But maybe, at the back of my mind I didn't want you to lie to me again if you knew that I was suspicious. It hurt when you told me the truth because I really, really hoped that I was wrong. That time, I was so blinded by anger and shame. I wanted to forget you, I didn't want to see your face, I was so mad that I belatedly realized the things you did for me as Conan-kun." A fond smile made its way to Ran's lips. "Conan-kun, he always looked so sad, disappointed and frustrated whenever he had to make an excuse for Shinichi-niichan. He always warded off any guy who attempted to get close to me. He protected me whenever I was in danger, disregard of how small his body was. Conan-kun was always there, like how you had been always there for me before Tropical land. He cared for me so much. No wonder Ayumi-chan was jealous!"

Her blushing smile, for Shinichi, was like sunshine after years of storm.

"Was it enough? My reasons and actions as Conan, was it really enough?" he softly asked.

Ran put her index finger on her chin, as if thinking hard. "Hmmm… You confessed twice, one in London and one with the L-word. You also groveled but that wasn't enough." She laughed playfully and it filled the living room. "But it's okay now."

"It's okay. Why?" His eyes hid beneath wispy bangs.

"Why? Well… Those things that happened? It's okay now. It's nothing compared to the feeling of being with you. I no longer wake up in the morning thinking where are you since your sleepy voice from the phone will be the first thing I will hear. I no longer worry that you will disappear again whenever you will leave because you promised that you won't and you don't break promises from me. I no longer stay at night worrying about you because although I still stay up late, it is because you are talking to me on the phone." Ran grinned, "I'm very happy, Shinichi. You're in my reach again. I'm so happy I'm finally with you."

This was her arsenal. Her kindness, devotion and love stripped off the Great Detective of the East of his careful equilibrium, self-control and composure leaving only Shinichi, teenage boy with raw emotions and fervid feelings for the girl he loved so much.

He was on his knees to her and she didn't know how much she got him wrapped around her fingers.

She didn't notice that Shinichi had moved closer until both of his hands cradled her face.

It took her by surprise and her heart almost jumped in her throat when she saw the burning passion in his blue eyes. She wanted to call his name but when she opened her lips, Shinichi took the opportunity to dip his head and kissed her. Hard.

Ran didn't understand why the previous events led to this but she wouldn't complain. The soft velvety lips of Shinichi pressing on hers were exquisite. He was kissing her thoroughly, as if he was releasing something he had been hiding in himself for so long. This was different from the kiss at the hotel's balcony. Last time was passionate, careful and calculated but this… this was desperate, obsessive, raw...

Maybe it was because everything happened so fast that Ran missed the little detail that she was now pushed on her back, lying on the couch while Shinichi balanced himself over her with his arms. His arms were bound to get tired of his weight, and Ran—amidst the battle of their tongue for dominance—felt him carefully leaned on her body.

One of his hands slid over her leg, cupping the back of her knee and carefully easing it to the side so his hips could fit comfortably.

Now that caught her attention.

She was lying on the sofa, kissing the man of her dreams while his toned body was pressed against her soft torso and his hips between her legs.

Ran's face and neck turned tomato red.

But she didn't break the kiss. This may be inappropriate, she could hear a little voice at the back of her mind that she should stop him, but she couldn't. Shinichi felt too good.

And the only response she could do was hold on for her dear life.

If anything, Ran was wrapping her arms around Shinichi's neck pressing their bodies closer, so much closer that they could feel the heavy thudding of their hearts in their chest.

Suddenly, Shinichi released his lips from hers but before she could take enough gulps of breath, his lips descended on her jaw, hand tilting her face to the right so he could have better access on her neck.

Ran felt the familiar warmth pooling in her stomach as he peppered her smooth neck with open-mouth kisses. She wasn't even aware that she had her eyes closed or that her mouth was creating small sounds that seemed to further encourage Shinichi's attack on her smooth flesh.

When he bit the juncture where her neck and shoulder meet, Ran gasped, her mind barraged with pleasures from her boyfriend's ministrations. Instinctively, she moved her hips upward. Then she heard something and realized that her boyfriend had frozen still.

Ran opened her eyes and was surprised to see Shinichi gaping at her with wide eyes. What happened to him? Did that sound come out from his slightly swollen lips? Experimentally and boldly, Ran buckled her hips again, this time with deliberate slowness and was rewarded with the confirmation that a spine-tingling strangled groan came out from Shinichi's lips.

It didn't help that he was wearing soft jeans and she was wearing a short skirt that had already hitched higher, no longer considered modest.

Heart pounding in her ear, Ran tried to do it again but Shinichi's hand grasped her hips, immobilizing her of any movement.

"Ran… Don't…" he whispered, voice dropped a couple of octave and the small hair on Ran's arms rose. Something akin to thrill ran up and down her spine.

With his hair slightly mussed, swollen lips and reddened cheeks, for Ran he never looked more attractive. And although his breathing was labored and he look pained, a sharp glint in Shinichi's eyes told her that he was anything but hurt.

And Ran was so curious, so eager to know what more expression he could give to her that she decided to move, sliding her lower body upwards, beating Shinichi on holding her in place.

The friction was much closer, more intimate that it elicited powerful sensations that neither of them had felt before.

Shinichi gasped and released a throaty groan from his gritted teeth. Ran didn't have the time to savor her triumph for her mind went blank and the only thing that left her was the feeling of Shinichi pressing closer on her hypersensitive body.

If he was resolute on stopping her earlier, Shinichi had a change of heart. Cupping the back of her knee again, Shinichi pulled Ran closer, her skirt hitching higher, almost pooling on her hips, as he fit himself between her legs leaving no space between their lower bodies.

Shinichi crushed his lips on her and began to grind himself on her. The sensation was pure, raw and very foreign that Ran thought she would drown in its tiding pleasure. She matched his movements and when he released her lips for air, a moan escaped her lips.

It was followed by a guttering groan and a hand that sneaked inside her red sweatshirt. It caressed her ribs and with the continuous friction between their bodies, Ran whimpered.

It seemed to affect Shinichi in certain ways because his other hand moved the cloth on her collar to bit the flesh on it as if wanting to taste her, to savor her, to eat her.

Assaulted with overwhelming sensations, Ran grasped Shinichi's face with both hands and crushed her lips to his once again. She felt the hand inside her shirt going north and it made her blood boil with desire. Her hands decided to mimic his as it traveled on his waist, sneaking inside his shirt, traveling upwards…

Sounds of gate opening could be heard outside.

Shinichi and Ran stopped and looked at each other, eyes widening with fear.

When they hear footsteps and it seemed to be growing louder and closer, Ran miraculously moved her body, thankful that she didn't freeze like what had happened earlier in Shinichi's room, and ran toward the bathroom. Once inside, she locked the door and released a deep breath. Her body was still on fire and as she tried to calm her erratic heartbeat, she leaned on the sink and rubbed her hands on her face.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she was surprised that the girl looking back at her was red on the cheeks, hair mused and lips so swollen. With shaky hands, she moved the collar of her shirt and was not surprised to see two red blotches: one on the juncture between her neck and shoulder while the other one on her collar bone.

Another wave of heat traveled on her face. Looking at the red spots, she thought how primal it is that Shinichi had branded her as his with those bite marks. Ran wasn't sure how to feel about it.

She fixed the collar of her shirt and was thankful that his marks were properly hidden.

Her musings were cut off when she heard the voices from outside. Yukiko was asking where Ran was, Shinichi answered that she was in the bathroom. His voice was neutral, devoid of any emotions.

Leaning her back on the door, she thought that it was amazing how fast Shinichi could calm himself despite of what had transpired on their couch.

Sighing, Ran relived the feeling of his lips, his hand and his body, in her mind.

Putting a hand on her pounding heart, Ran whispered to herself.

"What was that?"

* * *

A/N: I wanted to apologize for updating this too late. I realized that it was a spur of the moment when I uploaded the first chapter and when I tried to write the next one, I was drawing blank. I take my time to contemplate whether to continue it or not but the reviews, favs and follows got me going. I finally had a plot on this one, maybe seven chapters? Ten max? It depends on the work flow and of course, your supports. Reviews are like nutrients for small-time authors like me so please review if you have time.

Another thing, this will have an M-rated chapter in the future but I am planning to post it separately. We have a long way to go so it wasn't coming soon yet. I will give you guys a heads up. :D

One last thing! DC is not mine!

Edited 06-04-16: Okay, this one is beta-read by MY Ku10-41! She is mine so y'all go and find someone else to beta-read your works! Hahaha!

Third chapter is still on going so please wait for it!

Also, I wanted to have some clarifications. First: In the Red Woman Case, I seriously thought, before I wrote this chapter, that Ran's towel didn't fall off completely. Just recently, my Ku10-41 provided me a screen shot of Aoyama-san confirming that Ran's towel COMPLETELY fell! So... That's a little different from the fic right? Well... For this one, we have to assume that the tell-tale towel didn't completely fell off. After all, it wasn't portrayed in the manga, right? So... For this chapter, please forgive me. Next time, I'll set the fact straight.

Second! If anybody here watch Maid-sama and read Maid-sama fics, some scene's here are actually derived and inspired by a Maid-sama fic written by Arvendell and entitled Takumi and Misaki's Alphabet. Before anyone throws tomatoes at me (and shout, plagiarist!) I wanted to give credits to her. Okay? :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Ran: Angel. Innocent_

* * *

Monday morning in Mouri Detective Agency was usually quiet. The sleepiness and sobering thought that weekend was over was enough to make the dwellers move with deliberate slowness. It was usually the state of events, especially in Conan days when the young boy won't stop grumbling about why was school starting so early in the morning.

This day however was an exemption.

Ran was running around.

Mouri Kogoro watched his daughter run around the house, snatching for a sock, or a missing assignment or a misplaced pen. It was amusing to watch Ran nonplussed because this almost never happened.

But Ran didn't pay any attention to her father's amused and smug glances. She didn't have the time to dress properly and put all of her things inside her satchel, let alone reprimand her father for his teasing stare.

Despite being busy with collecting everything she needed, Ran was grateful that instead of cooking breakfast for her still handicapped father, her mother was there to take charge. Although, by the amount of food still left uneaten on Kogoro's plate, Ran could tell that for her father, the quality of her mother's cooking hasn't improved yet. It was a miracle her father wasn't using this little fact to pick a fight with his wife.

"Ran? Won't you eat breakfast first?" Eri's voice somehow caught her attention while she rummaged around the basket of clean folded clothes. Her indigo gaze searching for her green tie.

"I'm sorry, 'Kaasan. I have to go or I'll be late!"

Deciding that today should do even without her tie, Ran grabbed her satchel before heading for the door. As she ran downstairs, Ran made a mental note to text her mother after she made it to her school. Hopefully, leaving hastily wouldn't be interpreted as an excuse for not eating breakfast. She admitted that her mother's home cooked food still lacked quality, but it didn't stop her from eating it. If she'll be honest, Eri's cooking improved a little. Just a little.

As Ran reached the main street, her sprint went full throttle.

Sleeping in for thirty three more minutes after the alarm went off was proving to be a very bad move. Not that Ran had chosen this kind of an approach, this was just the product of sleeping at three in the morning because a certain teenage detective and a certain event kept replaying in her mind.

Ran, after locking herself inside the bathroom, calmed her racing heartbeat and fixed herself. If she didn't make herself presentable, Yukiko or worst, Shinichi's father will deduce what had transpired between them if they saw her flushed state. Déjà vu for being at the same predicament before at the hotel, only that time, Sonoko was present and not the parents of her boyfriend, one of whom was a great detective turned writer.

Composing herself and taking a deep breath, it was a miracle that Shinichi's parents didn't notice anything when she came out of the bathroom. Maybe it was because the lax expression of their son didn't hold anything that will make his parents suspicious.

Oh if they only knew how intimately their bodies were pressed together earlier, how their son's hand sneaked inside her shirt attempting to go north or how Shinichi bit the flesh on her neck…

Ran jerked. Her mind once was again plagued by the sensation of Shinichi's lips, hands and body that it left her frozen on her spot, which looked strange because she was standing outside the family's bathroom.

"Ran-chan?"

The call of her name from Yukiko's lips snapped her out of her trance. Glancing around, she took in the bewildered expression on their faces.

"Are you okay? Is your stomach aching?"

Blood rushed to Ran's face. How awkward that inquiry was but she couldn't blame them. She's the one looking strange.

"Uhm… No. I'm fine." She said and coupled it with a chuckle.

Ran started to walk towards the living room and carefully situated herself beside her boyfriend. Yukiko looked like she was about to ask her again, probably about her welfare again, but decided against it. Yusaku was silent beside his wife. His gaze looking at Ran and turning to his son then looking back at her again.

The hair on the back of her neck stood.

 _Oh please! Don't let Shinichi's dad deduce what happened to us because that would be so embarrassing!_ Ran screamed in her thoughts.

But her dread didn't happen when the couple shrugged and made their way towards the master bedroom to retrieve some documents they had forgotten. It's the reason why they had come earlier than expected.

Ran breathed deeply and then slowly exhaled, as if letting go of all tension in her chest.

"You okay?"

His voice, soft like silk, smooth like honey caressed her insides, making her heart flutter and heat spreading in her face.

Her head turned to look at him and she marveled at the beautiful sight in front of her.

Sincere worry was etched on his face, one eyebrow raised as his eyes observed her. His cheeks had still the healthy shade that he had acquired from their earlier- _ahem_ -activity. His lips were slightly swollen and a little open. She could see his tongue, moist and color of dark pink. Slowly, her eyes roamed on his chin, moving lower to the skin on his neck (adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed), then down to his collarbone.

Ran fascinated herself with the little v in the middle of his clavicle. The flesh looked pale and slightly moist. Did he break a sweat when they busied themselves earlier with their activity? Warmth settled in her stomach as she thought of that idea, Shinichi sweating on top of her, looking pained and delighted at the same time, his scent assaulting her senses. Unconsciously, Ran inhaled and was rewarded when the scent she had been imagining suddenly entered her nose, trapping it inside her lungs. There's something spicy, something different with his scent.

It was addicting.

"R-Ran?"

She didn't know that she had her eyes closed. She didn't know that she had her nose pressed on the middle of his collarbone. She didn't remember moving. Her eyes snapped open, what the hell was she doing?!

Like a bee had stung her behind, Ran jerked back, her spine hitting the armchair hard.

"I am so sorry!" she squeaked. Eyes widening as she looked back at Shinichi's abnormally red face.

Ran might've resembled a deer caught in the headlights because Shinichi chuckled at her, the crimson on his face subsiding a little.

"It's nothing. You should've seen the look on your face." He grinned. Normally, Ran would glare his way but right now, the only thing she could do was stare down at the carpeted floor and try to ease the intense blush on her face even just a little.

Thankfully, the older Kudos arrived and rescued Ran from her internal embarrassment. When the older couple offered Shinichi and Ran to come with them, Ran took it in her hand to say yes. Shinichi merely lifted an eyebrow before shaking his head and dryly remarking that they treat them dinner. Yukiko and Yusaku looked at each other. Whatever they had mentally exchanged, it will be unknown for a long time (unless their son deduced it) because they didn't say anything, just smiled and Yukiko giddily dragged Shinichi and Ran outside.

When the rental car was returned and the dinner in an expensive restaurant was finished, the Kudos dropped off Ran to her house with a rented taxi. Outside the Mouri Detective Agency, Shinichi stepped out to walk Ran to her steps, aware that his parents were observing them.

"Hey. I'll see you tomorrow?" He murmured when they were underneath the covered stairwell.

"Yes. At school." She answered, blushing bashfully as she looked down at the pavement road. A pause then a hesitant voice. "I'm sorry about earlier."

Ran squeaked when Shinichi chuckled.

"For what earlier?" he teased, grinning that knees-weakening grin.

She didn't know what pushed her to do it. Maybe it was his scent that again invaded her senses, or maybe the grin that made her melt into puddle, or maybe the teasing in his voice as it caressed her insides. She wasn't really sure what made her do it. Her mind was blank and the only indication that she was not unconscious was the movement of her hands, grabbing the collar of Shinichi's shirt and pulling him down to meet his lips with her own.

He was still soft and warm and tasted so nice. Ran reveled in the awesome sensation. She wasn't moving her lips, he wasn't too. They were just pressing their lips but it was enough, especially when his mouth opened a little, warm breath touching her over sensitive lips.

She was drowning. Her mind muddled with sensations from Shinichi. It would be so great if she'll move her lips so he'll follow too. Just a little pressi-

"Yukiko? Yusaku? Is that you?"

For the umpteenth time that day, Ran jerked back. Her senses hyper aware as she heard her mother's voice coming from the agency's window.

"E-Eri-chan? Ho-How are you? We… Uhm … Just dropping off Ran-chan." Yukiko answered stammering.

Ran knew that Yukiko and Yusaku saw what she did and despite wanting the ground to open up and swallow her whole, she couldn't help but to be immensely relieved of the fact that she and Shinichi wasn't in Eri's line of sight because of the covered stairwell.

Thank God she didn't see what Ran did to Shinichi!

"Ran?" her mother called from the window.

Both Shinichi and Ran peeked from the roofed staircase and looked at Eri.

"Shinichi-kun!" she exclaimed but her eyes narrowed slightly as she observed the red faces of the teenagers. "Is everything alright?"

Ran thought her head was going to burst. The fact that she took advantage of Shinichi, his parents seeing her pulling their son into a kiss, her mother almost finding out what she did but becoming highly suspicious by the second. Their brightly red faces must've been a clear sign that something happened.

"We're alright, Okaasan! I—Uhm.." Ran desperately grasped for words but the more she talked, the more incoherent words spilled out of her lips.

"I'm just saying goodnight, Kisaki-san." Shinichi saved.

Although still suspicious, Eri nodded her head and turned to give a goodbye to the older Kudos. Yukiko merrily reminded her about their transportation set up for tomorrow. Surprisingly, her voice didn't hold any awkwardness from earlier; instead it was replaced by her usual enthusiasm, maybe a little bit giddiness.

Ran knew the reason very well and it made her already blushing cheeks to have an intense shade of red.

She was busy taking the consequences of her actions that she almost jumped when Shinichi flicked his fingers over her forehead. Instinctively, she rubbed the offended area while she wide eyed stared at her boyfriend.

If she didn't know him better, she could say that his demeanor was casual and relaxed. His shoulder lax while his hands shoved inside his pocket. The obvious give away to someone who wasn't close to him as she was, was the fact that his cheeks were burning.

"Goodnight." He muttered.

"Ran!" Kogoro's grumbled voice resounded from the closed door upstairs. Ran automatically turned her gaze to the source of the sound while she nursed the offended area on her forehead. Her father didn't come out from the closed door but when she turned to look back at Shinichi, he was already getting inside the rented taxi. When he situated himself beside his mother, he didn't turn to look at her, only straight ahead, his face almost perfectly masked by his indifferent expression. The only thing that betrayed his mien was the bloom of his cheeks. He was probably acting nonchalant in the presence of his father, who was now smiling knowingly and teasingly at his son.

Yukiko took a peek from Shinichi's side and Ran thought that it would be best if something vicious was there to swallow her whole when Yukiko gave her a shark like grin, indication that she approved of what she had done.

What would the Kudo couple say to their son once she was out of their sight for the night? Ran would apologize if Shinichi would tell her what kind of teasing he had gotten from his parents because of her action.

Turning red from head to toe, Ran ran upstairs, ignoring her father's continuous calling for her, demanding to know what took her to reach home at this hour (it's just 8 in the evening and Kogoro's overreacting). Her mother gave her a knowing glance but thankfully, she kept her mouth close.

"I'm going to bed!" She announced and ignored her father's sputtering about teenage girls coming home late and not eating dinner with their families.

Once she got inside her room, Ran threw herself on her bed and stuffed her face in the pillow then released a muffled scream. She was beyond mortified and embarrassed with her actions and its consequences. Why the hell was this happening to her? Every time Shinichi was close, she could feel her mind going blank. She couldn't think of anything but his skin, his smell and his lips.

Ran felt the familiar butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She moved to lie on her back and stared at the ceiling. Several things happened today but what really engraved in her mind was the fact that Shinichi boldly expressed his passion for her, from the kiss, to the bite, to that body pressing to hers, eliciting delicious moans from him and her mind going blank around him. Was the earlier encounter on their couch the reason why her body suddenly couldn't get enough of him? She was always focused, doing Karate made her a person like that; and to be sharp-eyed with a person or an opponent. But Shinichi's never an opponent; she was getting observant of him though. All of his body parts and slight movements were filling her mind with his thoughts.

Touching her face, Ran could feel how hot her cheeks were and was sure that they were red by now. She wondered if her face will still come back to its normal color because she had been blushing for the entire day.

But despite the mortification and embarrassment, she couldn't hate what had happened to them. On contrary, she liked it. It was naughty and wicked but the feeling of Shinichi's lips and the heat of his body was heavenly.

Ran's heart thudded heavily in her chest. She didn't know what will happen to them tomorrow. She didn't know if she could act normal around him but one thing's for sure, she wanted to see him even though she knew she will blush in his presence all day.

Ran smiled to herself. Being in love with that detective geek was really a heart raising experience.

That night, Ran couldn't sleep. Her mind barraged her with the memory of the way Shinichi's lips, hand and body made her feel. Tossing and turning on her bed, Ran tried not to squeal as she back-tracked everything that happened that day. Before she knew it, she was already losing sleep and when her mind decided to rest, it was already three in the morning.

And this stunt earned her an early sprint.

She could see the school gate and thanked God that she wasn't late. Several students were still lounging on the school grounds, chatting with their friends, walking in a lax phase.

Ran stopped running. Glancing at her watch, she saw that she's twelve minutes earlier. Just how fast was she running?

"Ran?"

Ran looked up and saw Shinichi, satchel in hand, carelessly thrown on his back while he gave her a surprised look. Ran almost jumped when her heart thumped inside her chest.

"I thought you're going to be late?" he asked and walked beside her. Ran remembered the text she sent to him informing him not to wait for her in his house since she'll be running late.

"I thought so too. Guess I did run too fast." She meekly replied.

Shinichi chuckled at her response and she could feel her heart thumping harder but she tried to ignore it and tried to ignore him even when he was just walking beside her, on their way to their classroom.

"What's with the outfit by the way? Are you planning to pull the delinquent look?" he suddenly asked, looking at her and pointing at her closed collar sans tie.

Ran's face turned pink. "I couldn't find it earlier and I thought I'm going to be late so I decided not to wear one today."

Shinichi chuckled and grinned at her while her face turned a darker shade of pink.

"Seriously, only you could claim you'll be running late but still arrive earlier that most of the students." His head cocked to the side and he gave her a razzing smile. Ran puffed her cheeks, series of teasing will surely come her way so she looked straight ahead and tried to ignore him.

 _Seriously, I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing that he can act like nothing… intimate happened to us yesterday!_

"But you can pull that delinquent look, Ran! Just mess your hair a little and undo the three buttons of your collar."

She wasn't looking at him but she knew that he was smirking. His bone-melting smirk. Ran's mind unconsciously slowed down.

"Well I can't do that. Your marks might peek from my collar if I loosen them."

It took exactly three seconds for Ran to realize that Shinichi wasn't walking beside her, it took one second to look at him, another one second to learn his slacked jaw expression and red face and it took her four seconds to realize what she had said.

The pinkness of her cheeks turned blaring red and she started to sputter.

"Th-that's not what I meant! What I wanted to say was… Was—"

"Raaaaaaaan!"

Both Shinichi and Ran looked at the source of sound that was Sonoko who just came out of her limousine and was running towards them.

"Good morning, Ran! Shinichi-kun!"

The couple muttered their greetings and Sonoko took notice of their flaming face and the awkward air around them.

"Did something happen, lovebirds?" Sonoko began, her voice held the familiar teasing in it. "Don't tell me you had a fight with your Conan-kun, Ran?"

"Sonoko!"

Shinichi scoffed. "No Sonoko-neechan. Ran-neechan and I weren't fighting. Why doesn't the Deduction Queen go somewhere else and sleep?"

"Shinichi!"

"Ohohoho! Quippy as always Shinichi-kun." Sonoko smiled while mockingly acting to be demure as she touched the back of her hand under her lip. "But seriously, you two looked awkward earlier? Did something happen?" she asked while motioning them to continue walking to their class.

"Nothing happened, Sonoko. Shinichi's just teasing me because I thought I was late when clearly, I'm not. It caused me my tie." She explained then pointed to her collar.

Sonoko gave a glance to Shinichi's way but the young lad had his face straight ahead, poker face in place.

"That's not something to fuss over but, I think that might be a problem." Sonoko said, pointing at her absent tie.

"Why? It's just a tie." Shinichi contended.

"Well, Tanaka-sensei chose Ran and me to greet our visitors from some universities and obviously we need to be presentable."

Shinichi's eyebrow rose as he regarded Ran. "You didn't tell me about it?"

Ran avoided his gaze and turned to the ground. "I forgot to mention it. So many things happened yesterday that I forgot to tell you."

A single "Oh" escaped Shinichi's lips before he averted his gaze and the tell tale blush dusted his cheeks.

The couple momentarily forgot that Sonoko was with them. The heiress put her hands on her hips.

"See? You two are at it again." She claimed narrowing her eyes at the two. Both teenagers looked anywhere but her. "If it's some lovey-dovey thing going in with you two, I will pry it out of Ran later. For now, we should rectify the uniform situation."

"I'll go to the registry to buy one." Ran declared.

"I'm sorry Ran but registry office won't open until ten and we should be at Sensei's office by nine." Sonoko countered and Ran frowned.

Today's morning wasn't starting great for her.

Ran was still thinking what to do with the tie situation but her rumination was halted by the sound of rustling clothes from Shinichi's side. She looked up and saw that her boyfriend was pulling his tie out of his collar. When he successfully got rid of the green piece of cloth, Shinichi reached out and dropped it on her elbow while he started to undo the button of his collar. Ran looked at him with curious surprise but Shinichi merely lifted an eyebrow.

"It isn't a big deal Ran. I can go through the day with incomplete uniform and won't get into trouble. You on the other hand can be scolded because of a small thing. Just return it whenever it's convenient to you. I still have two spares."

Ran was about to open her mouth when Sonoko's exaggerated squeal pierced through the air.

"Oh how sweet you two are! Giving clothes to each other! Before you know it, you two might already be _taking off_ clothes from each other!"

It took only one second before the couple delivered Sonoko's expectations.

"Sonoko!"

"Dammit, Sonoko!"

The heiress only laughed and started to run towards the classroom, leaving the two blushing teenagers. Ran and Shinichi could only look at her retreating back.

"That spoiled Suzuki." Shinichi muttered with contempt while he tugged the loose collar of his shirt to ease some warmth trapped in his face and neck. Ran could only stare at the ground, wide eyed and red faced. She wondered when or will this awkwardness stop. It seemed like everything she'll do will always lead to embarrassment and a series of blushing faces. It didn't help that Shinichi was always involved.

Silently, Ran peered at her detective boyfriend's face. He sported his trademark half-lidded glare but it contrasted the slight sweat of his forehead and pink cheeks. It didn't help that she found him attractive in that state, added that his neck and collarbone was exposed.

Ran knew where this perusal of Shinichi's physique will lead if she didn't clear her mind. Taking a deep calming breath, Ran scooted closer and whispered to her boyfriend.

"Thanks for the tie. And I apologize for my statement earlier."

Curiosity painted Shinichi's face but when it dawned to him that she was talking about the remark she made about the marks peeking out from her collar if she undid the buttons, he chuckled and bumped his fist over Ran's head.

"Seriously, I've lost track of how many apologies you've made since yesterday. If anything, I should be the one apologizing for making those… marks."

Ran's face darkened some more.

"Let's forget about it." She said and was surprised when disappointment fleeted in Shinichi's eyes. She wasn't sure if she was imagining things because before she knew it, that disappointment disappeared and was replaced with a monotonous expression.

"Okay." He simply said but the coldness in his voice was palpable.

Ran wanted to ask him what made his mood shift but Sonoko suddenly materialized out of nowhere, dragging Ran by the elbow and pulling her satchel from her fingers.

"We need to go now, Ran! Fifteen minutes!" she stressed and only then that she realized they were only a couple of rooms before their homeroom class.

"Wa-wait, Sonoko!" Ran countered while she draped Shinichi's tie around her neck and inside her collar.

"No time, Ran! Here, Shinichi-kun! You know where to put it!" Sonoko winked after shoving Ran's satchel on Shinichi's stomach.

Ran could only watch her boyfriend's poker face while Sonoko dragged her to their Sensei's office.

* * *

"Glad that was over." Sonoko commented then stretched her hands up in the air.

The business with the university personnel was finally over. It took the rest of the morning class, but Sonoko and Ran were excused from their classes. They helped their homeroom teacher to assist the visitors, it was a pretty easy task but Ran's mind was half working.

For some reason, Shinchi's impassive face was bothering her. It seemed that along their conversation with little talk and lots of awkward pauses, she had offended him but Ran didn't know where. With the task of entertaining their visitors and her worry for Shinichi, she found it hard to focus and add the little issue of her borrowed tie emanating a very Shinichi smell.

Despite the series of awkwardness ensuing around them, Ran wanted to see Shinichi and since it was lunch break and Sonoko leaving her because she had a lunch meeting with her tennis club, the best thing to do was search for her detective geek boyfriend.

It didn't take ten minutes before she found him. There's only a couple of places Shinichi liked in this school and it was no surprise that she found him in the first place she looked for. Under the cherry blossom tree, a good one hundred meters behind the school gym, Shinichi laid on his back, his arms pillowing his head as he watched the swaying branches. He must've sensed her arrival because he sat up before she even closed her distance to him.

Up close, Ran realized he had several sandwiches and drinks in his vicinity. All of it unopened and untouched.

Sitting beside him, Shinichi surprised her by dropping those sandwiches and drinks on her lap.

"I know you haven't had lunch yet. Given the time you're dismissed, it's pretty obvious and I also know you haven't had breakfast or packed a bento. Your assumption that you were late said it all, so I got these instead." He explained, gesturing to the pile of sandwiches on Ran's lap. "I'm not sure which one's your favorite since you always ordered four sandwiches in chronological order per day. I got it all since I lost track which sandwich should be for today."

Ran just stared at Shinichi, dumbstruck. She had four different sandwiches and three different drinks and it's too much! She couldn't finish it all in one meal. But the thought that Shinichi went all the way just to bring her lunch was overwhelming. This kind of fondness reminded her of Conan-kun.

"This is so sweet, Conan-kun." She giggled and Shinichi rolled his eyes at her tease.

"I bought you lunch and you're going to make fun of me?"

Ran burst into more giggles.

"No I'm not. This gesture reminds me of Conan-kun." Her teasing smile widened. "Sometimes I just forgot you're Conan-kun given that he was so sweet while you're always cool."

Shinichi rolled his eyes again but smiled at her comment. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Grinning, Ran said, "I think you should."

Since they only have an hour of break, Ran didn't wait long to dig into her lunch. She was hungry, the absence of breakfast made her mouth water for the strawberry sandwich and egg salad sandwich while she gave the other ham sandwich and mixed sandwich to Shinichi. He tried not to accept the food from Ran, insisting that she needed to eat more and him painstakingly bought it for her, but Ran insisted with a little deduction that he hasn't had his lunch too. Given of course that it was obvious since he was waiting for her.

Knowing that arguing with Ran when it comes to food (this greatly reminded him of Conan Days) was a hopeless case, Shinchi accepted her other two sandwiches and ate.

Lunch was a silent affair; the breeze and the faint noise of the other students were the only sounds that surrounded the couple. It was a comfortable silence. With her mind barraging with heart pounding thoughts these past few days, this kind of peace was welcoming. Her thoughts in the hotel, outside Shinichi's bathroom, on the couch, on her doorstep, were pushed back in her mind making room for the pleasant realization of relaxing beside her favorite person.

They finished their lunch but the couple still had twenty eight minutes before the next class starts and the only thing to do was waste that precious time relaxing in each other company.

"This is nice." Shinichi murmured.

Ran knew there's much more meaning behind his words. It's been only months since he came back to his own self and defeated the Syndicate and before that, she knew this kind of peace rarely visited him. For the umpteenth time, Ran was so glad it was all over.

"Yeah." She agreed and watched him as he tilted his head slightly upward and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply.

The breeze flew around them, circling, playing with their clothes and hair and Ran fascinated herself into watching the beautiful creature in front of her.

It may be the long lashes fanning on his cheeks as he had his eyes closed, or maybe the play of his fringe over his forehead as the wind caressed him, probably the exposed skin of his clavicle since his collar was loosened or the way his pink mouth slightly opened to welcome the fresh oxygen. Ran wasn't really sure about the reason but her mind working on its own, her legs lifting itself from her kneeling position to be the same height as him then softly placing her lips over his own.

Shinichi's eyes snapped wide open before a sharp gasp escaped his mouth. Ran had swallowed his gasp and her mind suddenly became aware of her surroundings and her actions. She was kissing him again! In a public place! In school nonetheless!

Horrible assumptions entered her mind together with the embarrassment and realization that her body unconsciously harassed Shinichi, again!

Pushing herself from Shinichi and clamping her hand on her mouth, Ran watched the surprised reaction of her boyfriend with terrified eyes.

Shinichi gulped slightly and opened his mouth, but before words could come out of it, Ran stood up and ran as fast as she could.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Just what the hell was I thinking?! Harassing him for the third time! Kissing him in public for the second time! In front of her parents and now on the school grounds! Just what the hell is wrong with me?!_

As Ran berated herself in her mind, tears started to gather in her eyes. Embarrassment and frustration made her loath herself, coupled with the perplexity of what really was she feeling. All of it started with the kiss at the balcony and it went downhill from there. Most of the times, it felt so well, he felt so good! But when it was one-sided, her taking advantage of him, it felt horrible afterwards. She didn't know that she would become such an easy girl.

Her vision was blurred with tears but she knew she was already close to the building of their class but a surprised squeak escaped her lips when her arm was suddenly jerked back, the force making her back slam on someone else's chest. Ran spun. Series of rebuke waiting to be spoken but it died on her lips when she saw that it was Shinichi. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips tilted into a frown.

"Shinichi." She squeaked. Her eyes widening at the stern look on his face.

"Seriously, you'll kiss me, run away from me and then cry?"

The ground suddenly became appealing as Ran interested herself by looking down at it. Her cheeks becoming warm as her eyes momentarily forgot that they were about to cry.

Sighing, Shinichi rubbed his eyes before putting his fingers under Ran's chin, gently coaxing her to look at him. Ran surprisingly complied and Shinichi grinned at the apologetic face of his Karate Champ girlfriend.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

It was touching because Shinichi was giving her a chance to escape the consequences of what she had done. She knew how observant he was and how obsessive he was with the truth. So him, giving her an option to tell the truth or not was really something. Call her selfish but she wasn't ready to tell him what she was really feeling especially when she herself wasn't sure what's going on with her mind and body.

"No." she replied but immediately held her hands up in an appeasing gesture. "I mean, not now. Maybe next time when my mind's working properly."

Ran knew Shinichi was disappointed with her answer. He would want to know what's going on with her mind but he held himself. And she was so thankful for it. Hmmm. Maybe a Shinichi that wasn't persistent was kind of good in some way.

"Okay. Just tell me when you're ready to tell me what's eating you because I really hate for you to kiss me and then run the next second without letting me kiss back." He admitted while shaking his head in mock disenchantment. He laughed when Ran turned tomato red.

"C'mon, let's go back to class." Shinichi offered smiling that reassuring smile and Ran could only nod at him. They silently walked towards their classroom but Ran couldn't help to steal glances at him. He looked confident in his own skin and made it look like what happened wasn't a big deal but it all comes down to his slightly pink cheeks and the way his lips quivered on the side when he smiled for Ran to realize that he was acting up for her sake. She decided that she needed to get her act together before she damages both of their sanity.

"By the way." Her boyfriend started effectively breaking her musings. "'Kaasan called earlier. Said they were already at the airport and waiting to be boarded. She wanted to thank you and your Mom for driving them to the airport. 'Kaasan said she'll miss us."

Ran smiled at his message. "Well, I will miss her too. I'll send her an email later."

Shinichi shrugged, signifying his agreement.

"Won't you miss them? You spend almost a year in my home and three months with your parents in yours, won't you feel lonely now that you're alone in that big house of yours again?"

Worry was the reason of her question and Shinichi gave her a nonchalant expression. "I'll be fine. I might need to get used to being alone again. But I could always drown myself in solving crimes and cases to the point of forgetting to eat or sleep."

"Shinichi." Ran warned.

Shinichi grinned. "I am kidding. How could I do that if you're always there to accompany me or text me if you're not present? Seriously, Ran. You're my girlfriend now. I just couldn't do things I normally did before the Conan fiasco. It's either I do what you say or you'll get mad at me. And I don't want you getting mad at me."

Ran gave him her best stern look, as if questioning the reality of his statement but Ran always knew the answer. Despite his grunts and protests, Shinichi always obeyed her. Like Conan-kun.

"Glad you figured that out on your own, Meitantei."

"Hey!"

Shinichi groaned while Ran giggled.

"Anyway, I was planning to go to Haido Museum after school. Megure-keibu sent me a text earlier and asked to investigate a theft that happened there."

"Haido Museum? Theft?"

"Yeah. I want to know why theft too. Keibu hasn't told me what the stolen item was but…" Shinichi's brow furrowed. "Is there something worth a fortune in a museum?"

By this time, the couple was merely steps away from their classroom.

"Well you will know once you've done your investigation right? So okay, I'll come with you." A mischievous smile painted Ran's lips. "I'm glad that it wasn't a murder but with your luck? I won't be surprised if someone who's involved with the theft dies."

"Hey!"

Ran laughed. "Shinichi, the amount of people who died around you and Conan-kun is unbelievable. Sometimes, I swear it's like it's been happening for twenty years now!"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, Ran."

* * *

Class was almost over and Ran was grateful nothing awkward or embarrassing happened. She was thankful that Shinichi looked genuinely listening to the lessons so he wasn't bothering her with his passing notes or sarcastic looks. Maybe almost missing an entire school year had taught him the values of learning things from their professors and not self-studies with a million books in their library.

When the class bell rung, Sonoko approached her and invited her to come shopping with her. She declined and explained that she will go to the Haido Museum with Shinichi; and whether she wanted to come too. The heiress only laughed and said something about geeky boyfriends and geeky dates. In the end, Sonoko left her after giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you sure Sonoko doesn't swing that way?" Shinichi dryly asked after he saw what Sonoko did to Ran. Ran looked positively scandalized.

"No! It was just a kiss on the cheek, Shinichi! We're girls. That's not a big deal. Besides, you're aware of her obsession with Kyogoku-san and Kid, right?"

Shinichi pretended to be thinking it thoroughly before laughing after Ran hand punched his arm. "I'm kidding! Now, shall we go?"

* * *

"Remind me again why did we take the train?" Shinichi asked. His irritation obvious in his voice as the man behind him pushed him forward. If Ran hadn't taken a step back, her forehead would've surely collided with his chin.

"Because it's faster and convenient. The museum is almost in the other District so this is faster." She reasoned but the congested train cart was forcing her to believe otherwise. Nothing's convenient with strangers pushing and invading your personal space. Fortunately, she was on the other side of the cart, her back on the closed door while Shinichi was making himself a human cage, trapping her inside or… making sure no one could get close to her vicinity.

"Yes. Very convenient. And I can feel the sweat of the guy behind me." He sarcastically remarked.

"What? Really?!"

Shinichi had to roll her eyes when Ran peeked on his shoulder to confirm what he just said.

"I'm exaggerating, Ran. If someone's sweaty and clung onto me, I assure you, we would've already been out of this cart ages ago."

Before Ran could reply, the operator announced that they had arrived at the station. People began moving towards the door and Shinichi stepped back to give Ran some space.

"Only one more station to go." Ran grinned and Shinichi smiled back.

But the precious space only lasted for a second when a throng of people suddenly got inside the cart, pushing Shinichi further with no choice but to press against Ran. When Ran's back hit the closed door, Shinichi planted his entire arm: hand to elbow, on the glass door above Ran's head to strengthen his stance and not to crush her, but his entire torso was already pressing heavily against her.

Ran blushed at feeling of his chest and it reminded her of the time on his couch. Minus the mass of people and that they're standing rather than lying, the intimacy of their bodies had the same feeling. Heart started to hammer inside her chest and she was afraid that Shinichi could hear and feel it. She tried to focus her mind somewhere else but Shinichi's too close that wherever she craned her neck to, there's always a part of him that was visible in her view. When her sight stopped at his exposed collar, Ran was reminded of the time she pressed her nose on the little v she was looking at right now. Closing her eyes, Ran was sure her mind would blank out again and she didn't really want to do something stupid that will have a hundred people as an audience.

 _Out of sight… Out of mind._ Ran chanted inside her head but the feeling of his hard planes pressing on her chest and his spicy, musky smell swirling with the air she breathed was enough to suffocate her into a mind numbing intoxication.

Before she knew it, her face was moving towards his neck as she unconsciously tried to copy her movements from yesterday. Her nose pressed on his collarbone while she savored the intoxicating scent of her detective.

She wasn't aware how many minutes had passed but the train operator announcing that they had already arrived at their station was like a bucket of cold water, drenching her with the realization that she did it again!

Ran gazed at Shinichi. Her mind reeling with berate for herself and frustrations that she failed to note how calm and pleased his face was. His expression changed though when she ran outside the stopped train, cutting off everyone who were already making their way towards the opened door.

Shinichi frantically followed.

When Ran was free of the crowd and Shinichi, she stood on the platform and placed her hand over her beating heart. Eyes closed tightly as she felt the helplessness of not knowing or what could she do with what's happening to her.

 _This is the fourth time! What's happening to me?!_ Tears collected in her eyes but she refused them to fall.

"Ran!"

The young lady turned around to see Shinichi coming out from the crowded train.

"Is something wrong?" he asked and she hated to know that she made Shinichi worried.

"I'm fine." She murmured but Shinichi opposed: "No you're not."

Ran bit her bottom lip and tried to look at him. He was genuinely worried about her and it made her feel guilty. This should be dealt with herself only. No need to bother Shinichi.

Looking sideways, Ran murmured a "Yes I am".

"I don't believe you." Shinichi remarked and when he lifted his arm to reach for her, Ran flinched and his hand froze mid-air.

"I'm okay." She insisted then turned her back to him. "Let's go. Museum will close in two hours."

If she'd only stayed on her spot for a couple of seconds before turning back, she would see how her boyfriend's expression turned pained and then, forlornly sad.

* * *

A/N: Thank to my lovely Ku10-14 for beta reading this chapter! She's so awesome and I'm gonna miss her when she go to London.

Anyways, I hope Ran won't be too OOC in this. As the label in the start said, she was an angel and innocent. I will accept advices and constructive criticisms but those who will full blown ridicule this chapter will be ignored. Well thankfully, I haven't had something like that soooo…

And I want to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Work's a killer but the good thing is the plot was already completer in my mind. I am hoping to update this sooner.

And I want to give a big THANK YOU for all that reviews, favs and follows! You guys inspire me so please, read and review again.

Again, Thank you! See you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

_A roller coaster ride._

* * *

The walk to the museum was a silent one. Ran nor Shinichi didn't even attempt to break the thick blanket of awkwardness that wrapped around them. The karate champ was fidgeting, thinking of something to say but the events that took place inside the train still filled her mind. Her courage of talking to her boyfriend immediately dissipated whenever she thought of how she harassed him multiple times.

He seemed pissed off though. His face was in its usual passive expression but the line of his lips was hard. She was positive she did something wrong and she thought it was because of her constant touchiness around him.

 _Or probably because of my sudden harsh withdrawal from him. Didn't guys want the girls they like to touch them? Shinichi's really different but he's still a guy, right?_

Ran's musing was cut off when they finally arrived in the museum. The second a police approached them (given that they know Shinichi since he was famous for taking down the biggest Syndicate in Asia), Shinichi turned fully into his detective mode. The hard edge of his expression no longer indicated any unpleasant feelings from their little moment in the train, instead it was of concentration and focus. Taking her cue, Ran tried to pay attention a safe distance away where she couldn't be a nuisance to her boyfriend.

She was okay with it. No matter how many times she saw Shinichi doing the work he loves, it still captivated her when she saw how serious and dedicated he was.

The museum was old with a small count of visitors. The items inside were historical for the Haido District and some of Japan but nothing sort of priceless. It's the very reason why the owner didn't invest in laser alarms. The old time security guards and CCTVs were the museum's only means of security and for the longest time, it worked fine. The neighborhood was quiet so it was a surprise that someone robbed the museum and severely hurt one of the guards.

Nothing was caught in the CCTV because the heist was done on their weekly security camera swap. Shinichi smirked at this information. This was not done by amateurs.

The problem with this case was that the TMPD, led by Satou-keiji and Takagi-keiji, hadn't got any lead yet. But when they told Shinichi what was stolen, Ran had to roll her eyes and smile at the knowing smirk that dawned on her boyfriend's face.

Now they've got a lead.

* * *

It was almost seven in the evening when they wrapped up the investigation. Unlike the usual case Shinichi handled, the culprit wasn't apprehended yet. After all, he wasn't around the area, but Shinichi had a lead as to where he or she would pull the next heist.

"There will be another heist?" Ran asked as they walked towards the bus station that would bring them to Beika. It was a mutual decision to take the bus rather than the train.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure. Although I haven't figured out yet where of the two places our culprit will hit next." Shinichi answered. His smile never leaving his face as the thrill of having to hunt and catch the suspect pumped his adrenaline.

"Two?" Ran asked again as they stopped under the covered bus stop.

"Yes. Are you aware of the Chinese's Four Symbols?"

"Uh… The Azure Dragon, Vermilion Bird, White Tiger and Black Turtle?"

"Correct." Shinichi nodded to his girlfriend. "I've read somewhere that a long time ago, a Japanese artist that lived in France made a sculpture of the Four Symbols out of jade."

"Jade?"

"Yes. When the artist died with no known relatives or friends, the French Government collected his belongings and displayed his fine art sculpture in the Muséum national d'histoire naturelle."

"French National Museum of Natural History." Ran murmured as her cheeks became pink at hearing his perfect French cadence. Shinichi, oblivious to the effect, grinned at her.

"In World War II, the Nazis looted a lot of arts from the museums in France and it was said that the Four Symbols was included."

As the bus arrived, they stepped inside and sat side by side as Shinichi continued.

"Now, I'm not really sure what happened since this was not documented but somehow, when the war was over, the U-boat where they said the looted Nazi treasure was kept was found. Of course, governments from around the world tried to get what supposedly was to be theirs, including Japan and China. They had heard something about the sculpture so a dispute had happened between the two countries because the Four Symbols are Chinese Mythology but its creator is from Japan."

"I think it shouldn't belong to China just because the symbol was part of their culture. It was made by a Japanese." Ran interjected, her brows furrowing and lips pouting. Shinichi chuckled, finding her expression amusing.

"Exactly. But China's persistent, so a secret espionage from the Japanese government erased the records of the Four Symbols in the U-boat manifest and saboteur the jade. It is said that he or she took it home to Japan and give it to the artist's family. But the family didn't value the jade to be their heirloom so the best to do with it was selling it. Not knowing that it was priceless, they sold it individually thinking that they would earn more money. When the government found out, they were frustrated and tried to collect it back but the jades were sold underground. For many years, it didn't appear. There are some speculations that all of the jade stayed in Japan but no one really knows. If anything, nobody was aware where it went, until now."

"Hmm… Some history there." Ran mumbled absently.

"You have to know though, that this is merely a story and a lot of it wasn't officially documented." Shinichi pointed out.

"But how do you know about this?"

"Simple. When we were younger, I stumbled upon a research paper about it that 'Tousan collected for his materials in writing. Earlier, I think it was just a coincidence but when I asked the owner of the museum, he pretty much confirmed the story."

"So it might be true, right?" Ran asked.

"Well, who knows? It was an interesting story but for all we know, it might just be a story. An intriguing history could drive up the price of the four symbols. One figure could already be a lot of money, what more if the jades are complete? It could be priceless." Shinichi finished with a yawn and a rub on an eye.

"You seemed sleepy. Did this day tire you out?" Ran inquired her concern.

"I just didn't sleep well last night." Shinichi murmured.

She was about to ask why but stopped herself when she realized she already knew the answer.

 _Didn't you slept well too?_ Blushing, she looked down at her hands on her lap.

"W-well, we still have twenty five minutes before our bus stop so why don't you take a nap?" Ran suggested.

Shinichi hummed in approval. "Seems like a good idea. Just wake me up when we're near our destination."

Ran beamed at him. "Of course!"

She was expecting for Shinichi to lean his head on her shoulder, like what he'd done multiple times when they were alone but to her surprise, Shinichi tilted his head back on the bus seat and closed his eyes.

Disappointment twisted in Ran's chest as she watched the sleeping face of her boyfriend.

Looking away and leaning her elbow on the window to catch her chin with her palm, Ran watched the scenery outside.

It's not Shinichi's fault that she was feeling this way. What could she do if her boyfriend preferred the headrest of a dirty bus seat than her shoulder? It might be more comfortable than her shoulder since he would have to bend his neck if he chose to lean on her. But it's not her fault that she wasn't growing any height anymore while his continued.

Sulking, Ran sighed. There's something inside her that's poking her with the real reason but she brushed it off. For now, she'll settle with the sceneries outside as she listened to Shinichi's deep breaths.

 _Stupid Shinichi._

* * *

The couple finally arrived at Beika and Shinichi, as a gentleman, walked Ran to her house.

They settled in the covered stairwell to bid their goodnights but Ran's stomach fluttered as she remembered the events of the previous night. She could feel her cheeks blooming as she looked up to Shinichi.

But the warmth was replaced with cold as she felt something heavy drop in her stomach.

Shinichi wasn't looking down at her with a fond smile, shining eyes and a cute blush that he always presented when they say goodnight or goodbye to each other. Last night was an exception but she didn't expect that this night would be different too, in a bad way.

He wasn't looking at her, but looking at the road. His face impassive, devoid of any emotion.

"Shinichi?" she called and he slowly looked down at her. A smile tilted his lips but a chill ran down Ran's spine as she observed how forced that smile was.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Of course." The forced smile turned into a forced grin.

"You look bothered. Was it… about the case?" Ran knew that it wasn't about the case and she felt stupid for not tackling the real reason. The heavy thing inside her stomach increased its size when she saw how disappointment filled his eyes, before he carefully schooled his expression to nothing again.

"Yeah. About the case."

"Oh… Okay."

They stood face to face in silence for a couple of seconds and Ran felt stupid for calling this big elephant in the room. Maybe she could salvage this?

As she was about to open her mouth, Shinichi opened his.

"I should go. It's getting late and I have to ask Haibara about something." He said.

"Oh. Oh, sure. Sorry if I'm keeping you late. Be careful on your way and send me a message when you got home." Ran said back and trying her hardest not to make her voice quiver.

"Sure. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

As soon as the word left her mouth, Shinichi turned his back and went to his way. No squeeze on her hand, no kiss on the cheek, or on the forehead or on the lips. Just nothing.

And Ran felt cold. Shinichi was never cold to her like this, even when they got into a fight. He was always warm and welcoming, but now, it's like he made a wall from ice.

When she can no longer see her boyfriend's retreating back, Ran moved her feet upstairs to the house at the same time, hating herself for feeling like crying.

Nine in the evening, as Ran brushed her teeth, washed her face and changed into her orange pajamas, she contemplated if she should call him. An hour earlier, she received a mail from him telling her that he's already in his house. The message didn't open any topic to discuss so she just replied an "okay" which ended their conversation.

That was an hour ago and now, ready to sleep, she was now lying on her back and gazing at the ceiling thinking why this day had gone wrong on so many levels.

She knew that something in her changed, became aware and curious since the incident in the hotel. From there, things became strange to her. She knew she was getting really attracted to Shinichi, physically and if she dare say, sexually. There are certain feelings that she couldn't believe existed in her and it made her confused and scared and all the more curious. But Shinichi's the one who's getting flummoxed and the poor guy didn't know what to do with her mood swings.

"I'm so stupid." Ran muttered to herself.

Grabbing her phone, she typed a new message for Shinichi. It took her a full minute to decide if she should text him or not but the former thought won.

 _To: Kudou Shinichi_

 _From: Mouri Ran_

 _Hey._

Ran pressed send and took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. Since when did messaging Shinichi strain her nerves?

After several seconds, her phone pinged indicating a new message.

 _To: Mouri Ran_

 _From: Kudou Shinichi_

 _Hey yourself. Why are you still awake?_

Taking another breath, Ran typed a response.

 _To: Kudou Shinichi_

 _From: Mouri Ran_

 _I'm already ready for bed. What are you doing? Why are YOU still awake?_

 _To: Mouri Ran_

 _From: Kudou Shinichi_

 _Ran-sama, I'm still working on the case and gathering information for the next possible heist. I'll get ready for bed in a minute._

Ran chuckled at the exaggerated honorific and rolled her eyes at the reason why he's not getting ready for bed yet.

 _To: Kudou Shinichi_

 _From: Mouri Ran_

 _In a minute or in an hour? You shouldn't stay up too late or you'll be late tomorrow. Also, you're ruining your eyesight._ _You'll_ _have to wear real glasses in the future, Conan-kun! And oh! You'll not grow up if you keep staying up late._

Ran bit her lip to prevent herself from smiling at the little tease she sent to Shinichi. She laughed fully when she read his response.

 _To: Mouri Ran_

 _From: Kudou Shinichi_

 _Ha. Ha. Ha. Funny Ran-neechan. Last time I checked, I am at least five inches taller than you so maybe you're the one who should sleep already. I am not the one who thinks she is running late earlier this day._

 _To: Kudou Shinichi_

 _From: Mouri Ran_

 _I know. Okay, I'll let you go now so you can concentrate on your work. The sooner you_ _finish_ _your investigation, the sooner you'll go to sleep. I just want to say goodnight._

 _To: Mouri Ran_

 _From: Kudou Shinichi_

 _Goodnight, Ran._

As Ran read his message, she knew she only had one reply to open up the topic she wanted but afraid to discuss or end the conversation and hope tomorrow will be a better day. Sighing, she composed her message.

 _To: Kudou Shinichi_

 _From: Mouri Ran_

 _Goodnight, Shinichi._

Emptiness expanded in her chest and she stared at her phone for two minutes, expecting that he would reply something to open an opportunity for conversation but nothing happened.

She tried to sleep, closed her eyes and relaxed herself but the precious slumber wasn't visiting her yet. Instead, bother was keeping her company.

"Mou!" Ran exclaimed and sat up. She reached out for her cellphone again and composed a message. There was no hesitation when she pressed send but as soon as the deed was done, she clutched her pillow hard as her heart thumped heavily inside her chest.

 _To: Kudou Shinichi_

 _From: Mouri Ran_

 _Shinichi… I love you._

One minute had passed. Five minutes. Ten. Twenty. Thirty minutes but no reply from him.

Her thumping heart sunk in her chest and the hollow expanded as she wondered why she was torturing herself by doing something stupid.

He must be busy, she thought. Probably drowning with work in full detective mode. His phone turned to silent after their conversation so nobody could disturb him. He might read it in the morning and he would apologize to her for not reading it earlier and it would be awkward again.

Ran sighed and buried her face on the pillow when suddenly, her phone ringed.

She was expecting the usual "ping" indicating a new message and not her ringing tone, Tomorrow is the Last Time.

When she looked at the caller ID, it was Shinichi.

The heart that thumped, and then sunk, thumped harder again as blood rushed to her face. She didn't expect this and she didn't know what to do!

Should she answer it? Or not, say that she already fell asleep. But this was Shinichi. No matter what happened, she always liked to talk to Shinichi.

Ran decided that Kuraki Mai was singing too long so she pressed the answer button and muttered a…

"Hello?"

" _Just how long do you plan to let your phone ring? Are you already sleeping?"_ Shinichi's voice permitted from the other line.

"I'm sorry and no, I'm not sleeping yet. I-uhm… just doing something?" the second that excuse came out from her mouth, she immediately felt stupid. Just what would she do in the middle of the night? Thankfully, Shinichi only chuckled.

" _I thought you were going to sleep?"_

Ran blushed harder. "I-I thought so too…"

Silence. For seventeen seconds, there was silence.

"Shinichi?" she called and the initial response she heard was an intake of breath and rustling of clothes from the other line.

" _You know, I dropped my work when I received your last message. Figured I should just do it tomorrow. I already brushed my teeth, washed my face. And I am actually undressing for bed right now."_

Ran blushed at the thought. Shinichi, undressing? Right now? And what does he mean undressing for bed? Does he sleep naked now?

Face turning a darker shade of pink, Ran berated herself: _Silly! He's still in his uniform so he ought to wear something much_ _more_ _comfortable that's why he's undressing! Stop becoming like your dad!_

"Uhm. I could call you back to let you finish… uhm… getting ready for bed."

" _No. It's fine. I already took my shirt off and put on the pajama bottom. Besides, I have the phone lodge between my shoulder and ear. That's multitasking for you."_

Her mind was suddenly assaulted with images of her boyfriend's naked torso and Ran mentally shook her head.

"You need your shoulder to put on a shirt you know." She continued not really paying attention to the words coming out from her mouth.

" _Huh? I don't sleep with shirts on so it's fine."_

Something hot slip in her stomach as the images she was thinking of earlier took a notch as she remembered the unclothed Shinichi outside his own bathroom. Shaking her head more fiercely, Ran decided that it'll be best to drop this topic before she embarrassed herself again.

"Just make sure you'll not catch a cold or anything."

Thankfully, only an exaggerated sigh emit from the other line. Ran relaxed and giggled.

" _Yes, 'Kaasan."_

Another couple of seconds past before Ran decided to know why did her little text warrant a call.

"Say… Why did you call, Shinichi?"

There was a pause then the sound of deep intake of breath and Ran's heart couldn't help but to accelerate its beat.

" _Unlike you, I preferred saying it with my own voice and not through mails or whatnot. You know that, right?"_ He asked somewhat conscious of himself and Ran's heart thumped harder.

"Yeah…" She replied and remembered the moment he said about not saying it in Conan days except the moment in London which was, admittedly, a slip of a tongue.

He said he wanted to say it with his own voice.

" _Good."_ She heard him say. _"So uhmmm… I love you."_

And there it was.

Shinichi was a reserved guy. Despite his eloquence, he was a man of few words when it comes to what he feels, and that's why, those words that she rarely (but knew by heart) heard from him made her overwhelmed.

She was soaring and drowning at the same time and she was just so so _so happy!_

Engulfing emotions bubbled out of her throat in a form of a giggle, unaware of a shaky sigh from the other line.

With warm red cheeks, hand hovering her grinning lips and eyes almost tearing up with glee, Ran whispered back, "I love you too, deduction freak."

Ran giggled more when she heard his throat clearing from the other line. She could almost picture his blushing face and half lidded eyes.

" _Okay. Glad you love me back despite being a deduction freak. So… Uhm. Goodnight. See you tomorrow."_

"Goodnight, Shinichi." She responded, cheeks hurting from too much smiling while she waited for the other line to cut.

But it didn't happen.

"Shinichi?" she called, slightly curious.

" _Uh… hang up first."_ Shinichi said, obviously still embarrassed from earlier.

"No. You hang up first." She insisted.

" _Seriously, we're doing this? Lady's first, Ran."_

The smile was back and she's stupidly in love.

"No. You hang up."

By this time, she could hear the laughter in his voice and God, just the mere _thought_ of him laughing was enough to make her like a squealing fangirl.

" _You hang up, Ran. Please?"_

Since he asked sweetly, Ran nodded even though he couldn't see her affirmation and touched her still smiling, still reddening cheeks.

"Okay. Goodnight again."

And Ran could _hear_ him smile.

" _Goodnight."_

Cutting the line to stop another series of playful bantering, Ran looked at her phone as Shinichi's name disappeared from her phone screen. She was still smiling and her heart fluttering helplessly.

She was so in love with Shinichi.

That night, Ran had a nice sleep, something she hadn't done for the past weeks. Because of their little moment on the phone, her heart and mind was in a pleasant state, momentarily forgetting the quandary she had with him.

* * *

Her sleep was pleasant and the predicament she had with Shinichi was shoved back in her mind. She was humming while she cooked lunch for both of them, packing it in a pink and blue bento. Kogoro reprimanded her for making lunch for a spoiled rich brat but Eri berate him for being selfish, pointing out that Shinichi's little counterpart had helped him become financially capable. Ran only chuckled when his father pouted like a petulant child.

Since she woke up just in time, Ran didn't need to hurry her steps, in fact, a little call from Shinichi after she cooked their bentos confirmed that she will walk with him to school.

Sighing at the promise of a beautiful day, Ran rushed to the Kudou Mansion. Upon turning the last corner, she was surprised to see that he was already outside his gate, waiting for her.

Her steps were slightly skipping as she settled herself beside him. Shinichi greeted her a good morning.

"Good morning to you too. It's a miracle because you're early today." She pointed and it earned a glare from Shinichi as they started to walk.

"I'm not allowed to be early?" he responded and Ran grinned at his irritation.

They turned around the block and towards the main street.

"So uhm… I haven't washed your tie yet so I guess I'll give it back by the weekend."

His hand waved nonchalantly.

"I told you, its fine. You can keep it or you can give it back anytime. I have spares."

Ran wanted to insist that she will give the tie back to him by the weekend but she was suddenly distracted by the distance between her and Shinichi.

Usually, they walk in a close distance that if ever she decided to lean slightly, her shoulder will surely bump his, but today, he seemed a little… far.

Shaking her head and dismissing the thought, Ran straightened her spine and looked ahead. They were now standing on the side walk, waiting for the little green walking man to blink.

"I made you lunch." She said and moved the bentos wrapped in checkered cloth toward Shinichi's way for emphasis.

The young lad blushed.

"You didn't need to do that. But thanks. I missed eating your home cooked foods."

The young lady blushed.

"It's nothing." She said looking down at the asphalt road beneath her shoes but her perusal was cut short when Shinichi extended his arm and got the bentos off her hand.

"I'll carry this." He declared as he smiled down at her. Ran found his blushing cheeks and small smile cute so she smiled at him too before both of them waited for the signal to cross.

Ever since Shinichi came back from being Conan-kun, there were habits that he did as Conan that he couldn't quite curb, like holding her hand when crossing a street. The first time he did it as Shinichi, he was flustered as excuses sputtered out of his mouth but Ran only giggled and said that it was okay, after all holding hands with Shinichi was never a bad thing.

So when the green man lit, Ran expected his fingers to thread with hers but was surprised when nothing came in contact. She watched, astonished, as he walked towards the pedestrian lane, almost leaving her behind. Realizing that she wasn't walking beside him, Shinichi looked back, one eyebrow rising.

"Hey." He called, tilting his head. Something was different with his expression but Ran couldn't figure it out. She didn't have the time to contemplate much about it though because pausing when you're about to cross the street was dangerous.

Hurrying her steps, Ran settled to walk beside Shinichi again and she secretly observed his face. Something was really different on his expression. She would try to figure it out later, for now, she'll walk closer to him and actually expect that this time he will hold her hand.

But the hand she was expecting to make contact with her fingers disappeared inside his pocket.

Her heart sunk again but she dismissed it as nothing. Just because something that happened everyday didn't happen today didn't mean that something's wrong. She concluded that she was just reading into it too much.

The rest of the walk was silent and although they would sometimes fall into a comfortable silence when walking to the school before, this one was different. The silence was not comforting, almost suffocating and Ran remembered the way she felt when they got out of the train to walk to the museum.

I really did something wrong, she thought and inwardly sighed that the nice feeling she got from last night disappeared instantly.

Belatedly, she noticed that Shinichi was glancing at her. Owlishly, she blinked at his perusal but when he blushed, probably because she caught him looking at her, Ran couldn't help but giggle. And she giggled more when her boyfriend 'tsk' in annoyance.

She was looking too much into it probably.

* * *

Classes come and go and Ran only smiled at the way her boyfriend tried to pay attention. Tried. She gave him credit for trying to listen, saying that he will curb his habit of sleeping in the class but she knew, just by watching his drooping eyes and his hand trying to catch his tilting chin, that it was hard for him to focus. Well, he probably already knew what their lecture was all about so instead of reprimanding him, she'll cut him some slack.

When the last bell indicating that the classes were over finally rang, she could see how Shinichi relaxed, probably thanking whatever mighty was up there for ending his boring day at school.

Sonoko was whining about a private lesson her dad recommended her to take and she hugged Ran before saying goodbye.

"Bye, you lovebirds! I want to join you two for your study-date but my father's being mean and wants me to attend this horrible tutoring."

Seated on his desk with his arms folded across his chest, Shinichi clicked his tongue.

"You need it, Sonoko. You're the next heir so you need to know how to manage the Suzuki business. That way, you'll be too busy to mind other people's business especially Ran's and mine."

"Shinichi!" Ran reprimanded but Sonoko only laughed.

"Ohohoho! That's a silly statement Shinichi-kun. No matter what happens, I will always pry on my best friend's –not you even though you're her boyfriend- life. Especially love life!"

Shinichi's eyebrow ticked in annoyance and Ran sighed before turning to her with an exasperated expression.

"Sonoko, please. And Shinichi and I won't date today. We will just go in his house to study some homework."

"In his house? You know anything could happen in that house." Sonoko's teasing smile turned into a wicked grin. "Instead of studying homework, you two might study each other. If you know what I mean."

Sonoko's eyebrows wiggled suggestively and she laughed when the couple became beet red. Although Ran was always the one who would deliver her expectations.

"Sonoko!" she exclaimed. Hands into tight fists as her face boiled crimson. Ran knew that Sonoko's statement wasn't intentional, after all, she didn't know a thing! But the memories of the last time they were in his house, tangling limbs, battling tongue and rumpled clothes filled Ran's mind.

Shinichi who seemed petrified sitting on his desk turned red but he kept his stoic demeanor like he didn't hear what Sonoko had said.

The young heiress laughed harder and sprint towards the door before giving a wink and blowing a kiss to Ran. Ran continued to blush and she was so glad that when she glanced around, only she and Shinichi are the students that were left behind. She was glad that despite Sonoko's penchant for teasing her about dating Shinichi and its baggage, she would never do it in front of many people to embarrass her more.

Sighing and straightening her back, Ran picked up her satchel and looked at Shinichi to ask him if they should go. She was surprised though when she saw him looking at the window. His demeanor was stiff and the arms against his chest were still intact. His face didn't have its blush anymore.

"Uhm…" She started and felt stupidly nervous when his hard stare turned to her. "Shall we go, Shinichi?"

Ran tried to smile but she found it hard to pretend to be okay when his expression was as expressive as a rock.

When Shinichi puffed a breath, Ran held hers.

"Actually, why don't we go study somewhere else? In a café perhaps?"

Disappointed. She was looking forward to being alone with Shinichi today. His aloof and distant demeanor from earlier made her want to seek assurance that nothing was wrong with them. But why did it look like he was avoiding to get close to her? Was something really wrong with them?

She wanted to voice out: Did Sonoko's teasing get to you? But what she really wanted to ask was: Did I do something wrong?

Instead, she smiled and said: "Sure. Whatever you want, Shinichi."

He looked at her again and that strange glint was still in his eyes, something she couldn't decipher. What was obvious in his gaze though was disappointment.

It's like a ball of lead dropped in her stomach.

Wordlessly, Shinichi picked up his things and started for the door. Ran followed suit and ignored the heaviness in her chest.

* * *

Ran couldn't help but sigh.

Tuesday, Wednesday then Thursday. Shinichi was still the same. He kept a good distance from her, something that observers won't notice but to Ran, who was always beside him since they were four, it was like big fireworks in the night sky. Even when he was Conan-kun, especially when he was Conan-kun, he was never this distant to her, be it physical or emotional.

But Shinichi, he will always walk beside her with more than a foot from her. Sure they still engage on conversations like Holmes or school or the latest case. He would even tease her but whenever silence reigned, it was no longer comfortable and instead it was awkward.

Even when they sit on a tatami or on a chair in cafes and restaurants, it's like he's making sure that his leg won't bump hers.

The hand holding was a rare occasion now. Ran felt lucky when one time, he was so engrossed with talking about Holmes that he unconsciously reached for her hand when they crossed the street. Ran felt herself heat as the familiar warmth bloomed in her chest but it was swiftly replaced by the familiar disappointment when he took notice of what he had done. He looked at her sheepishly and he didn't hold her hand again for the rest of the day.

Also for the past few days, they would always study outside or eat outside. Anywhere will be fine for him to the point that he would rather study or hang out in her house with her father breathing down his neck.

Ran couldn't help to wonder how a simple misunderstanding with him (and with herself) led to this.

After the class, when Sonoko bid them goodbye, Shinichi asked Ran where she wanted to hang out. She was tempted to insist that they go to his house because frankly, she missed him. She missed spending time with him, with only him. She missed their close physical contact that they do privately. Now, he didn't even want to be private with her.

This. This is the fruit of her overacting. She chased Shinichi away with her exaggerated reactions just because she was beginning to be sexually aware with Shinichi as her sole subject. She wanted to talk to him, but she didn't know where to start, let alone what to say.

Trying to smile, she answered him.

"Actually, since we don't have any homework to do, I guess I just want to go home."

Shinichi looked at her skeptically, head tilted to the side. It was painful to see him this cute while a predicament hung above her head.

"You want to just go home?" he asked.

Taking her eyes away from him, Ran answered. "Yeah. I haven't cleaned my room for days."

A lie. But she didn't bother to fabricate a convincing lie. Today, she couldn't hide her sadness.

"Okay." Her boyfriend muttered and silently, the couple went out of their classroom to go to their homes.

* * *

She wasn't sure what to feel.

Shinichi was walking beside her with the new norm of more than one foot apart and he kept on glancing at her. A little part of her felt happy for him walking her home and for the attention but the other part was not. The silence was awkward and she would rather succumb to her sadness alone than with a brilliant detective who would surely sniff that something was bothering her.

She didn't want him to know that he's the reason.

When they settled right outside the familiar detective agency, Ran turned to him and tried to smile.

Shinichi couldn't help but to frown.

"Well this is me." She declared. "I-uhm… I'll see you tomorrow, Shinichi."

She expected him to give the new norm of a nod and a 'See you tomorrow' before walking away but he didn't move. His gaze piercing her and she felt naked under his scrutiny while wondering what was running inside his head.

Wanting to escape and run to her room, Ran gave another smile before walking towards the covered stairs but was surprised when Shinichi grabbed her arm and tugged her to his form.

She almost stumbled forward but his other hand held her waist. Slightly astonished with the events, Ran looked up to him and her astonishment turned into full blown surprise when he dipped his head and caught her lips.

The kiss was soft, chaste and quick but its sweetness hung on her lips. Unconsciously, she licked her bottom lip the moment Shinichi withdrew and Ran saw something twinkle in his eyes.

It disappeared when he straightened his spine and put a hand on her head.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he murmured softly as he affectionately pat her head.

Her mind went blank and the only thing that remained in her consciousness was the soft press of his lips and his warm hand on her head.

Before she could properly react, Shinichi was already walking his way to his house. She wanted to call him back but her mind still refused to cooperate in acting composed. The only thing she could do was watch his retreating back while her hand that wasn't holding her satchel covered her burning face.

* * *

Afternoon came then went and Ran was once again in the safe confines of her room. She didn't join her mother and father on the living room to watch drama on TV. She wanted them to have some time alone, and she wanted to have her thoughts to herself.

The kiss and the affectionate pat on her head were like rain in years of drought. For days, Shinichi was distancing himself from her and that little gesture was a balm to her soul. Although it made her aware of how much she missed their intimacy.

Her study table was littered with her notes but she didn't try to study, instead she settled staring at the framed picture on her desk: the infamous picture of her and Shinichi at Tropical Land which turned to be a turning point in Shinichi's life and hers.

Gazing at his grinning face in the photograph, she decided that they needed to talk. A thick air of misunderstandings surrounds them and since she was the one that instigated this, she would be the first one to step up and seek for countermeasure.

Ran grabbed her phone. Although her heart was beating wildly in her chest, she was determined to clear this once and for all but she was surprised that her phone suddenly beeped from a new mail. Her eyes widened when she saw the sender of the mail.

 _To: Mouri Ran_

 _From: Kudou Shinichi_

 _If there's something wrong, you know you can talk to me. If it's because of something I did, just tell me and I will make it right. If not, you can still tell me. You know I'll solve it for you._

Ran's eyes moistened when she finished reading his mail. She was touched by his words and felt like a complete utter fool for making him worry when he was this caring for her.

True, it was because of him but she was to blame.

Smiling, Ran composed her response.

 _To: Kudo Shinichi_

 _From: Mouri Ran_

 _Tomorrow, after school, I'll tell you._

* * *

The day started nice. Ran walked with Shinichi to school and she pleasantly noted that the space between them had decreased although he was still not holding her hand. It's fine for her though, because his gaze was warm and the promise that everything will be normal again by the end of the day cheered her up.

She still didn't know what to tell him but one thing's for sure, she wanted to clarify that her inappropriate actions towards him was the result of seeing him in a different light. It would be a tough one to explain, not to mention very embarrassing. But she wanted to make things right and be honest to him. He might have the answer and well, they will take the next step when all of it was said and done.

She was nervous but hopeful at the same time.

The usual things happened at school. Lessons, lunch, discussion, Shinichi trying not to sleep, Sonoko's teases and finally, it's time to go home.

Shinichi offered to talk in their house and though she tried to act nonchalantly as possible, the prospect of being with him alone despite the looming discussion, was enough to excite her and gleefully nod her head to express her agreement.

Her boyfriend chuckled at her enthusiasm.

He had to wait though. Ran had things to discuss to her team members in their Karate Club and Shinichi offered to wait for her at the school gate.

When the meeting was finished, Ran sprinted her way towards the school gate. Her anticipation made her want to see him quickly but when she found him at the school gate, he wasn't alone.

He was talking to someone, a young lady and her chest cringed automatically but when she closed the distance between her and Shinichi and his companion, her eyes widened.

Before her stood Haibara Ai.

Or Miyano Shiho.

"Ai-chan!" she exclaimed. Both in glee of seeing the girl and surprise that she wasn't three foot tall.

The nineteen years old Miyano Shiho smiled at her.

"Ran-neesan."

Since the truth of Edogawa Conan, Haibara Ai was also disclosed to her. Ran acknowledged the things Ai had been through and she couldn't help but to feel bad for the kid (although in reality, she was younger than Ai's real age). She learned of her sister's demise and the resemblance Ai-chan saw between her and Miyano Akemi. This softened her heart more and after much persistence, with the help of Shinichi, Ai-chan become friendly to her. Ran was gradually accepted and she felt happy when instead of the usual 'Ran-san', Ai-chan decided to call her like an oneesan.

Ran smiled warmly and admired her pretty face.

"Wow. I never saw you grow to your usual self before. You're so pretty, Ai-chan."

Ai blushed and Shinichi snickered. It earned him an elbow jabbed on the ribs courtesy of the young scientist.

"Why were you here, anyways? And not that I minded but I thought you wanted to have a second chance with childhood?" Ran asked with genuine curiosity and Ai smiled at her.

"I am, Ran-neesan. I took a temporary antidote for a Post Trial Interview that Miyano Shiho needed to attend. I'm required to be present but they promised that this will be the last one. I don't want to go back as Shiho again and I don't want to go to another series of hell from that trial that's why I agreed. Also…" she glance at Shinichi, "I happen to have the information about the possible heist for the Four Symbols Kudo-kun asked me to look at. Hakase said that he rarely goes straight to his house when his classes were over and since your school was along the way, Sato-keiji dropped me off here so I could catch him before the classes end. Besides…" Ai smirked. "I don't want Kudo-kun to be labeled as a lolicon when I meet up with him as a child."

Ran laughed and Shinichi glared at Ai.

"No one would think about that. Anyone who could see you meeting with me will assume that you'll ask this 'Niichan' to solve a case of a missing cat. I am not a pedophile." Shinichi growled.

"Whoever said that you are, Kudo-kun? I'm just careful that your glory won't be tarnished if ever one onlooker who had a colorful mind will link your meeting with a child that you're a closet lolicon. You should be thanking me." Ai countered, picking invisible dirt under her nails.

"You're such a pest, Haibara."

Ai sighed exaggeratedly. "And to think that I was just protecting your fame."

Ran laughed again but it was unsettling to see Shinichi this close to another person. Even if that person considered her as close as a sister.

In annoyance of Ai's smirk and remarks, Shinichi reached out his hand to hold her wrist and made a point to stop embarrassing him in front of Ran but a little miscalculation led him on holding her fingers instead.

Ai deadpanned and Shinichi tugged her fingers towards him until her shoulder collided with his. Shinichi hissed something at her that she answered with a sarcastic smirk. His response was a grit of teeth before he released her hand and glared at her with irritation.

Ran's eyes went wide and her heart thumped painfully in her chest. She wasn't new to this feeling of jealousy but if before, her playful mind was the reason when this emotion arises, it was different and much painful when she was seeing it with her own eyes.

 _He kept his distance from me. He didn't hold my hands for days. Days! But it was so easy for him to hold_ _another_ _person,_ _another_ _girl's hand!_

Something prickled in her eyes and she shut it close. Her heart hammering in her chest and the only thing she could hear was the blood pumping in her ears.

Then suddenly, shame washed over her. She was jealous of Ai-chan? The aloof but sweet little girl who lost her sister but found a semblance of hope in her Shinichi.

And Shinichi, blaming him for being this close to another girl when she's the reason why he's being cautious around her.

 _God, I'm so stupid!_

"Ran-neesan?"

Her eyes snapped opened and she was taken aback that Shinichi and Ai was looking at her with worry.

"Ran?" Shinichi called and her vision suddenly blurred as tears unwillingly gathered in her eyes.

"I… I…" she croaked then swallowed, trying hard not to let the tears flow. "I have to go."

With that, Ran turned her back and ran as fast as her legs could. She could hear Shinichi's panicked call and his own steps trying to catch up with her but she made use of her skills in Karate and sprint in full throttle. It was minutes before she was sure he wasn't following her that she slowed down.

Her tears were still in her eyes and she wiped it before it would fall. The surrounding was familiar but it was a good thirty minute walk away from her house. Feeling miserable, Ran decided to take the walk to clear her mind.

She didn't only offend Ai-chan but Shinichi as well. His confused and panicked expression before she run away burned in her mind and it made her self-loathing increase ten folds.

The option of fixing things between them suddenly disappeared and she regretted her actions. Why did she have to be so emotional?

Since she was taking her time and walk in different, much longer route, it took her more than an hour to arrive at their home.

"Tadaima." She announced and was met by her father in crutches. Today, her mother wasn't in the house.

"Okaeri, Ran. That creepy girl was here to see you. She's waiting in the living room."

"Creepy girl?" she asked but her father merely grunt and decided to go down in his office. Yelling a reminder to be careful going downstairs, Ran started for the living room and was surprised when she was met by calculating dark blue eyes.

Her face turned red.

"Ai-chan!"

The mortification of what happened an hour earlier came back and she idly wondered where Shinichi was.

Reading her expression, Ai supplied, "Kudo-kun was not here nor will he come here to talk to you. Although he wanted to. You looked troubled and he's very worried but I insisted to give you some time and let me talk to you instead. His presence might haywire your emotions."

Ran bit her lip and looked down at the ground, Ai following her gaze.

"Do you want to talk about it, Oneesan?"

Ran looked up to meet her eyes. Ai-chan probably wanted it. She probably longed to have a chat with her sister about boys, or clothes or anything, but the Syndicate robbed them from that opportunity and before she knew it, it was already too late.

There's anticipation in her eyes and her heart cringed that this girl didn't have a normal life and was probably thankful that she was given a second chance. And how stupid she felt using Ai-chan as an object of her jealousy that sprouted from a misunderstanding she inflicted to her and Shinichi.

Ran smiled and was glad when the girl expressed an immense relief when she smiled.

"Yes. I want to talk someone about it. Probably before Shinichi. So let me just change and make some tea and snacks then let's go in my room, neh?"

She might be older than her, she might be taller than her but the appreciative smile she gave her made her decide that she would always be like an older sister to her.

* * *

When the tea was drunk and the snacks were devoured, Ran told everything that had happened, from the moment at the Hotel's balcony to the event inside the train. Even the part where she saw Shinichi outside his bathroom.

Her cheeks were red when she finished her tale and Ai's impassive face made her nervous. Despite the shaking of her lips, she tried to smile but found herself unable to do so when Ai started to talk.

"So let me get this straight. Series of events lead you to become open to your sexual awareness but it made you really bothered and confused. You started seeing Kudo-kun in a different light but since you're giving him the impression that you're not comfortable with what's happening between the two of you, he put it in his hand to rectify the situation which is minimizing anything that could lead to your edginess. Then you regret that he had to feel that way because he's clearly confused even though he's trying to fix it. That and you missed his intimacy. You were trying to finally face your predicament no matter how embarrassing it was but something made you change your mind the last minute."

Ran wanted to shrink in her piercing gaze.

"You suddenly felt jealous because Kudo-kun seemed to be comfortable getting close to me when he was distancing himself from you for days."

Right on the money but embarrassment and mortification swirled inside her and Ran could only hide her face in her hands.

"Yes." She confirmed and grabbed her pillow to hide her face that's burning in shame. The shame intensified when the young scientist chuckled.

"Ran-neesan, let me tell you something about Kudo-kun."

Warily, Ran peaked at her from her pillow and saw Ai-chan's warm smile, something she rarely saw in the Conan days.

"Kudo-kun's in love with you. Not just in love, he was madly in love. And he's a male so it's natural for him to be attracted to you not just in physical and emotional sense, sexually as well. He's like a penguin."

Ran's eyebrows furrowed. Why the hell is Shinichi like a penguin?

"Penguins are naturally monogamous. Once they find the right partner, they will spend their entire life with it. Kudo-kun's the same. Even Ayumi-chan noticed it in Edogawa-kun, he only has eyes for you. And he was almost asexual if you ask me. He wasn't physically attracted to anyone, his attention will always tether to you even if he himself didn't notice it. Remember that one time where you didn't expect that Hakase brought us at the same beach where you and Suzuki-san was? Kojima-kun teased him with the other ladies in bikini but claimed that he liked the body of the one in a blue swimsuit, and guess who it was?"

Ai gave her a knowing smile and Ran blushed.

"I wonder though, what you would do if you see how his nose bleeds when Suzuki-san sent him a picture of your bust."

"Ai-chan!" she exclaimed, hugging the pillow tighter to her form while her face burned.

"Anyway," the scientist continued, "He has only eyes for you. He was probably holding himself back all this time but you gave him a go signal, something that you are not aware of. At least, in what you had told me, I gave him credit for testing the water first. He didn't pounce on you or anything. That would've been a disaster if he did since you haven't sorted your feelings yet. And like you've said, he was taking the matters on his own hand, like how he decided that lying to you will protect you."

Ai paused and looked at her intently. Ran lowered her pillow and met her gaze with curiosity.

"I was intent that he kept his identity a secret from you. Mainly because, I wanted a small circle of people to know our secret. As the danger closed in on us, he had the change of heart and became adamant and desperate to keep you out of the mess and be safe. He loves you, Ran-neesan and we'd been through a lot of hell that I couldn't help to admire the things he believed, for the things he protected, for the things he did for his love. He became my hope but it would be stupid to like someone who for him, the world only consists of two women, his mother and Mouri Ran."

"So please don't be jealous of me, Oneesan." She continued as Ran's eyes widened at the apologetic look of this proud lady. "Kudo-kun and I, we're friends. That's it. Our relationship is platonic and it will never bloom in to something more."

"Ai-chan…"

Finally, Ai smiled. "Besides, you two are like heroines in an mystery adventure romance manga. No matter what happens, no matter how many characters come and go, you two will end up together because that's what the author had decided a long time ago."

The mood was lightened and Ran laughed despite her reddening cheeks.

"That's so cheesy, Ai-chan! But thank you though. You make me feel better."

Ai gave her a pretty smile. "Anytime."

"So uhm… What should I do? Should I talk to Shinichi?" Ran asked. Ai crossed her arms over her chest and hummed.

"You should talk to him, yes. But you have to convince him that you're not doing it just because you don't want him to worry. Although you're telling the truth, he might overlook it, especially with what happened earlier."

Her incident from earlier came back in her mind again. "I'm so sorry, Ai-chan!"

But Ai waved her hand dismissively. "I understand that people do things that are not smart when they're in love. Believed me, I've seen Kudo-kun do stupid and reckless things a million of times just for you." Tapping her finger on her chin, "I have a suggestion though, but you need to answer me honestly first." When Ran nodded her head Ai continued. "Are you really ready to face this awareness with him?"

Knowing what the implications of Ai's words were, Ran asked herself, is she really ready? Surprisingly, the answer came in quick. Yes she was. This was Shinichi, she loves him dearly and she trusts him with all her heart. She didn't have doubts that he will take care of her no matter what happen. If she wanted to be slow, he will. If she wasn't ready, he will wait. If she wanted to, he will ask her if she's sure and he'll be gentle with her.

Realizing this, Ran once again blamed her emotions for getting in the way of thinking things properly and thoroughly.

God! She was ready to take their relationship to another level! Baby steps but no way to go but up.

"I'll take your silence and determined look as yes."

Her trance was broken when Ai spoke and she smiled sheepishly at her then nodded her head.

"Well then, just do those things you call as harassment to him again, but this time, don't push him or run away."

"But how would I do it? If I won't push him away, he might. Remember that he's the once distancing himself from me."

An evil glint entered her eyes and her smirk became a fraction wider.

"Then make sure he will not get away or rather, he won't have the guts to walk away."

Ran looked positively confused. _Huh?_

The glint and smirk became much more pronounced.

"I think, Ran-neesan, it's time to seek advice from Suzuki-san."

* * *

Seven in the evening and Ran waited for Sonoko to meet her at a café. Her female best friend was ecstatic to see her after, as she put it, a long and boring lesson about Business Management. She was also curious because why would Ran want to meet her this time of the night? And isn't she supposed to hang out with Shinichi?

When Sonoko came out from her Limousine and into the café, her greetings died in her mouth. Ran smiled as she waved at her but her expression told her that something was up.

And why was she blushing?

Sonoko took a seat across Ran and the latter told her tale.

* * *

Ran was fidgeting.

When Ai-chan told her to seek advice from Sonoko without really knowing why (just a small smirk from Ai-chan who told her that: "tell her what you told me"), she grabbed her phone and requested Sonoko to meet up with her. She was lucky that the heiress was more than willing to accept her request.

Drinks and pies that they ordered didn't arrive fast enough to give her something to fuss about and stall. She had no choice but to tackle the issue because it was clear on Sonoko's face that she was curious and very concerned. She didn't want to worry her and after all, the sooner she said it, the sooner it will end.

When all had been said and done, including her talk with Ai-chan, Sonoko leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I couldn't believe you sought the advice of that creepy chibi-chan first before mine."

Ran was taken aback. She assumed that Sonoko would feel bad that Ai-chan knew her predicament first than her, but it wasn't the first thing she thought she will react.

"Uh. I'm sorry. I actually didn't want to bother you with this silly thing between Shinichi and me but my emotions suddenly scattered all over the place and she's the first person to be there. And well, I think I owe it to her because I unintentionally dragged her in this mess." Ran explained.

Sonoko still glowered at her but Ran knew, that when her shoulders relaxed, her friend had accepted her excuse.

"Okay. I understand. But I hope you won't think that I won't want to hear your problems with Shinichi-kun just because you assumed it was silly. I'm your best friend, Ran. No matter how small the problem is, I will always want to be there for you whenever you need me."

Touched by her words and feeling a little guilty that she kept this from her, Ran clasped her hands together and bowed down until her head almost touched the table.

"Oh Sonoko-sama, please take this lowly life's apology! This one promised to be a better best friend!"

Sonoko was taken aback but then laughed at Ran's exaggeration. Ran lifted her head and joined her laughing friend.

"That's too much, Ran! So okay, lowly life, I accept your apology."

Sonoko winked and Ran giggled. Everything's alright.

"So…" Sonoko started, "Why did the creepy chibi-chan suggest that I talk to you about what to do with Shinichi-kun? I would never understand the complexity of your boyfriend's brain, so why me?"

"Sonoko, Ai-chan has a name. And don't call her creepy."

Her stern words were only met by a wave of a hand from an heiress that didn't care.

"Anyways, she told me that you might know what to do with Shinichi to make the right point that I am not being forced into making it okay. That I am okay with… uhm… taking our relationship to the next level. And that in case he tried to walk away, uhm… he will not have the guts to do so."

Ran finished with a blush but tried to keep herself in check. She's too busy trying to collect herself that she missed the way Sonoko's expression changed into one of enlightenment.

The beginning of a mischievous smile tilted the lips of the Suzuki heiress.

"You know, I didn't expect you to react like this."

The smile dropped off her face and Sonoko blinked owlishly at Ran. "Huh?"

"Well," Ran started to explain. "I was expecting that you will tease me about having certain feelings for Shinichi. Remark something about me or him growing up and wanting to do stuff that married couples do. Something like that. You've been merciless with teasing us into doing it. So now that it's true, why aren't you making a joke about it?"

Sonoko continued to blink then frowned at her.

"Am I that bad?"

"What?! No! I'm used to it!" Ran assured, hands waving to make her point. "We are used to it! It's just that you like to tease and I'm not used to this new approach."

The heiress was silent for a good minute. Then the beginning of pink and red bloomed in her face.

"W-well… I don't want to joke about something that you had a hard time trying to understand. And well…" Sonoko's face was really red and Ran began to feel heavily curious. "I know how you feel."

Seconds ticked by before the meaning of her words sunk into Ran.

"What?" she whispered and if humanely possible, Sonoko's face color intensified.

"I'll tell you all about it some other time!" her hand fluttered in nervousness. Then as if remembering something, the wicked glint in her eyes was back.

"Sonoko?" Ran called.

"I think I know why Ai-chan told you to ask me."

Her smile was positively mischievous despite her pink face. Ran gulped.

"Yeah?"

Sonoko's head bobbed in enthusiasm.

"Operation Seduce Kudou Shinichi will now commence."

* * *

A/N: And there it is! This took me a long time to write because honestly, this one's hard. I am not good with character study so you could say that this fic will always be in the lighter note of DC. Also, I apologize if this is OOC. I'm trying to stay within the characterization but no one's perfect.

By the way, My Ku10-14 is busy with her studies *pouts* so instead, the awesome and cool PurpleLlamanator beta-read this for me! :) Purple-san, thank you so much! And for my Ku10-14-chan, don't worry about me, concentrate on your studies and this one's for you! ;)

Next chapter is on going but I couldn't promise that it will be posted soon although I assure you that I will try my best.

Oh and I wanted to thank those people that keep on asking me when should I update! I love how those people reviewed my M-rated fic but didn't forget to mention that they missed Satisfaction! So here it is! I hope you'll still read and review this one because you guys are totally making me happy! :D

Finally, no flames okay? That would be ignored.

So see you?


	5. Chapter 5

_Warning: Tasteful lime._

* * *

Saturday morning came and Ran woke up early. It was only six forty five in the morning but her movements were vigorous and lively as her mind set in today's goal. Usually, Ran would let herself sleep as late as seven thirty in the morning every weekend but today, she was a lady in mission.

Packing some eggs and some green vegetables in her small bag, Ran replayed her discussion with Sonoko.

Her plan sounded silly in her head. Who would name a plan "Seduce Kudo Shinichi"!? Well, Sonoko had a penchant for naming procedures or schemes or strategies with weird names but this one takes the cake, especially if the plan was self explanatory.

"What do you mean by seduce Shinichi?" Ran exclaimed as her face flamed. Sonoko sniggered at her.

"Exactly what it sounds, Ran. There's nothing remotely confusing with what I've said so you really shouldn't be asking what I mean."

Ran gaped for a moment before her face expressed exasperation.

"I know, Sonoko. What I mean to say is, the solution is to seduce Shinichi?"

"Yes!" the heiress exclaimed, eyes shining with jollity. "I'm pretty sure this is what Ai-chan meant. Otherwise, why would she suggest you seek for my advice?"

The karate champ blushed furiously. Yes, it was likely that Ai-chan told her to seek Sonoko's advice because this was the suggestion she was expecting the heiress to give.

But seriously? Seducing Shinichi? Was it possible?

"Ran?" Sonoko called while she snapped her fingers in front of her face. She laughed as Ran jolted from her shocked trance. Was the idea of seducing Shinichi-kun so absurd that Ran would have to be this shocked?

The blush was not leaving her face, "I don't know, Sonoko. It might not work." Ran's face burned some more. "I mean… I'm not good with these things. I'm not sure if I can seduce Shinichi. I'm not that confident or pretty or allurin—"

Before Ran could finish her sentence, Sonoko clamped her hand on her best friend's mouth.

"Don't you dare sell yourself short, Ran! You're the most beautiful person I know, inside and out! It's no wonder that despite being hard as a rock, that detective geek of yours melted like butter in your hands. Remember what Ai-chan said? That guy's straining himself around you! I'm pretty sure you seducing him will be easy."

Although Sonoko's words – which she finished with a wink to her— were sweet and thoughtful, it just made her heart race faster. Is this really the only way for Shinichi and her to take the next step?

For the umpteenth time, she berated herself that if only she hadn't overreacted, none of this would have happened and everything between them would have come out naturally. No need to pursue him to take their relationship to the next step.

No need to seduce him.

Again, is this the only way?

"Is this really the only way?" Ran mumbled enough for Sonoko to hear. Sighing, Sonoko leaned her back on the chair and crossed her arms. Her eyebrows furrowed in one of hopelessness for her shy best friend.

"We could just wait it out. Act natural around him and try to forget about it. He might not make a pass on you for months or even years because I'm pretty sure that Shinichi-kun will wait until he's sure that you're okay with it, by his standards of course. So, yeah. We have that option Ran."

But Ran was mortified by that thought. Shinichi not touching her? Shinichi testing the waters before making a move on her, by his standards of right time and place, possibly age too? Say twenty-five years old? That'll be seven to eight years from now.

Nope, she was pretty sure she would lose her mind by then.

"Uhm." Ran started as her shoulders slumped in defeat. Sonoko pretended not to notice her body language but the smirk couldn't be helped but be formed on her lips. "I guess I'll try…"

Sonoko giggled while her best friend shrunk on her seat. The heiress' sinister laughs surrounded Ran for almost a minute which made her unable to fix her blushing face. When Sonoko finally stopped giggling, she leaned over the table. Ran looked up to see her face inches away from Sonoko whose eyes were shining mischievously. She definitely didn't like that look.

"What?" Ran asked suspiciously. Then her suspicion heightened when Sonoko's smiles became broader and her cheeks became pink.

"So, how was Shinichi-kun?" whispered Sonoko.

Perplexed, Ran tilted her head to the side, unable to catch what her best friend was asking. "How was he? You mean, was he okay?" But instead of an elaborate explanation to the question, Sonoko giggled more. Ran wasn't pleased that this conversation was making the young heiress a giggling, giddy woman.

"No, Ran! I mean, how was he? How was his body? How was his… you know?"

It took a couple of seconds before the question sank in her mind and Ran's face burned so red she was sure that she lighted up like a neon at night.

"Sonoko!" she reprimanded but Sonoko only laughed suggesting that she knew exactly what her reaction would be.

"Mou!" Ran huffed crossing her arms around her chest while her eyes formed a half lidded glare. The strict demeanor didn't faze Sonoko, especially when Ran's face was so red. "Since when did you become a pervert or something?"

Exaggerating a scandalized look, the heiress exclaimed: "I am not a pervert Ran! My mind's merely open to these kinds of adult things."

Raising an eyebrow, Ran decided that two can play this teasing game. "Since when did you become open to these kinds of things?" When Sonoko suddenly stilled, Ran inwardly smirked in triumph and continued. "You said that you know how I feel? Just how do you know how I feel? Did something like this happen to you and Kyogoku-san?" Ran's teasing stopped when her probing made her truly curious. Leaning over the table with wide eyes to look closer at Sonoko who was getting redder and redder by the second, Ran asked, "Did you do… it… with Kyogoku-san?"

When the answer Ran received was her friend's red face and sheepish smile, Ran leaned back on her chair and started to blush. A happy smile spread on her face.

"Really?" Ran whispered, "I can't believe that you're truly a woman now! You're mature now… doing adult things!"

Sonoko who was still embarrassed, smiled at her. "I don't feel like I'm a full woman or mature. But I do feel this strong connection with Makoto-san. Like something that wasn't there before bonded our relationship stronger. It wasn't just… er… sex. It was something more! What happened to us, it was like telling each other how much we… loved each other without saying a single word. It was so incredible Ran!"

Her shining eyes, conveying her happiness made Ran share her own happy smile with her. Her Sonoko, her over giddy best friend had grown up.

"I'm so happy for you Sonoko." Ran said truthfully and Sonoko gave her a shy grin.

"Thank you Ran! But you have to know, like you, I was confused at first and when Makoto-san started to distance himself, I sorted out my feelings and confronted him! It was embarrassing! But he surprisingly took it well and he… well… let's say he lead the whole thing after that."

"I never knew Kyogoku-san was capable of leading you into that." Ran laughed.

"I know! And as you can see, the situation sounds very familiar."

Sonoko wiggled her eyebrows and Ran smirked at her comment.

"So you think I should do what you did to Kyogoku-san?"

Humming in thought, Sonoko looked at Ran with a sly smile. "You need to confront Shinichi-kun but don't insist anything. It will just make him more suspicious that you're up to something."

"Okay…" Ran affirmed somewhat hesitant.

"So first thing's first!" The heiress mischievous smile was back. "Talk to him…"

And thus, Ran found herself checking the things in her plastic bag to make sure she didn't forget anything.

Sonoko suggested talking to Shinichi and Ran decided that it will be her agenda first thing in the morning. Since she woke up too early, she decided she'll make them both breakfast at his place. At least, she will have something to make herself busy while she gathered her thoughts because if she'll be honest, her nerves were everywhere!

As she gathered some notes to write that she will be out until night for her father and mother to read, Eri suddenly appeared in the kitchen. She was yawning and her face was absent of make-up and her hair was down. Spotting her dressed up daughter, Eri raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?"

Ran, who put away the note and pen, made another check on her bag before she smiled to her mother.

"I'll be going to Shinichi's, Okaasan. I already cooked some breakfast for you and Otousan. There's also some coffee in the pot."

"You're going to make some breakfast for Shinichi-kun?" Eri asked while she glanced at the bag on her arm.

"Yes. Who knows when that guy last had a decent breakfast that doesn't come out of a microwaveable container?"

Deciding that she was ready, Ran started for the door.

"I'll be going now, Okaasan. I'll be back by dinner." She smiled and waved but she stopped on her tracks when her mother called her name.

"Okaasan?"

Eri looked like she was about to ask something but her expression suddenly turned into one of contemplation. Ran waited patiently but when her mother shook her head and smiled while muttering under her breath that suspiciously sounded like "not yet the time", Ran became curious.

"Nothing. Just enjoy your day with Shinichi-kun."

Her mother's smile was suspicious but there was something in the back of her head that told Ran not to probe further.

"Okay. I hope Otousan won't get mad that I'll be out with Shinichi."

Eri laughed and waved her hand. "Don't worry! I'll handle him."

Smiling, Ran started again for the door. "Thank you Okaasan! See you tonight!"

* * *

The Kudo Mansion was finally in view and Ran's heart started to beat like crazy. She was really nervous and she just hoped that with the way her mind sorted everything she felt, she will not have cold feet and run again.

 _No! I will definitely not run!_

Finally, she was at his gate. Inhaling a deep breath, Ran pressed the doorbell.

Five seconds and his voice didn't come out of the intercom. Was he still sleeping?

Ran tried the doorbell again.

And again.

And again.

Ten seconds interval and he still didn't answer.

 _He might still be sleeping._

Then Ran remembered that she had the keys to his house. She argued to herself that it wasn't trespassing when she had the keys which Shinichi knew was still in her possession but didn't get it back from her. Also, despite the nervousness, she really wanted to see him again.

Opening the gate with her keys, Ran walked on the familiar path until she was in front of the main door. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears so she failed to hear the frantic footsteps inside the house. Inserting the key, Ran twisted it and was surprised when the door was suddenly pulled from her.

And it revealed the panting form of Shinichi.

The half naked, clad in loose pajama pants, tousled hair and breathing hard Shinichi.

Ran was sure her lungs decided not to work while her blood started for her head.

 _He really sleeps without a shirt on!_

Then the spell that the state of his person cast on her broke when she noticed the worried face of her boyfriend.

"Ran…" he whispered. "Are you okay?"

His sleep laden voice made her want to melt like butter but the question that thankfully registered in her mind made her perplexed.

"Am I okay?" She mumbled. His question wasn't something that you'll usually asked when someone visits you early morning. Ran wanted to point it out but Shinichi's restlessness was so obvious that she decided to be quiet.

"Yesterday. Something went wrong and I didn't know what to do. I wanted to chase after you but Haibara told me not to. I just…" His hand came to his hair and tousled it more in frustration. "I just want to know what's happening to you."

For the millionth time, Ran felt like kicking herself for making Shinichi worry and for making him feel bad. He was so caring and all she did was overthink and overreact.

Smiling apologetically, Ran stepped forward to let herself inside. Shinichi instinctively stepped backwards to give her room as she put on a pair of house slippers. He watched her as she closed the door behind her and put the plastic bag she was carrying on the wooden floor.

She was aware of the curious stare her boyfriend was giving her and before Ran would change her mind, she took a deep breath and made large steps until she was standing in front of Shinichi.

He opened his mouth but whatever he wanted to say was abruptly cut off when his girlfriend wrapped her arms around his bare torso and pressed her head on the nook of his neck.

Ran buried her face against his bare skin and she held her breath when Shinichi sharply inhaled. It might be a very bold move considering what happened in the past few weeks. He might not be comfortable being this close to her again especially when she's acting weird recently _and_ he was not properly clothed. Her eyes automatically shut and emptiness occupied her chest when she started to doubt her actions but it was swiftly replaced with jolting electricity, making her eyes open wide and her heart jumping erratically as she felt Shinichi's arms wind around her. Tightly.

It belatedly occurred to her that the thudding she felt in her chest didn't only belong to her heart but to his too.

She felt his nose pressed against the side of her ear and Ran's eyes almost teared up as the overwhelming realization of missing this intimacy with him so very much washed her like a tidal wave.

Tightening her own hug, Ran murmured on his skin.

"I'm sorry, I'm an idiot."

Shinichi chuckled and she could feel the movement of his lips on her hair sending shivers up and down her spine.

"I didn't know what happened yet and you're already apologizing?"

"Yes." She meekly replied and when he chuckled again, goosebumps started to rise on her arms.

Shinichi was very warm, smooth and hard and scented somewhat sweet, minty and spicy. He was intoxicating.

Recent experiences from the past few weeks told her that scenarios like this will end up with her unconsciously doing something stupid (or perverted in her own opinion), so against her will, Ran pulled back to end their embrace.

But Shinichi didn't fully let go of her. His hands decided to rest on the small of her back and and she celebrated inside her mind. Ran mimicked his actions by placing her hands on either side of his waist. She noted that his skin was increasing its warmth and understood why when she finally looked up.

Shinichi's neck and face were gaining a healthy flush that reminded her strongly of the time his body reddened when she found him naked outside his bathroom.

The second that image entered her mind, Ran cursed a colorful word in her head (something she had heard from her father that she immediately berated him for) and looked down at her slipper clad feet. In her line of vision, she realized that Shinichi's feet were bare.

"Uh…" she started as she glued her eyes down to their feet. "You should change first. I'll make us some breakfast and then… and then I'll tell you what… what's happening… to me."

Seconds ticked by and Ran's nervousness was spiking by the second. She was sure Shinichi could feel the trembling of her hands on his waist. Seemingly rescuing her from himself, Shinichi released her fully and muttered "okay". Ran pulled her hand back and bravely gazed at him. His face was painted with a small smile and a little of her anxiety lifted from her chest.

"Okay." She repeated and turned back to get the bag she abandoned on the ground earlier.

When she looked back at him, he had his arms crossed as he stared at her. The way his bent limbs created muscles that she was sure she had never noticed before and the intensity of his stare made her hot all over.

Wanting to end the tension that wrapped them the minute he had opened the door, Ran started to walk inside the house. Shinichi followed her with his gaze.

Looking back when she realized that he wasn't moving from his spot, Ran gave him a beautiful shy smile.

"Don't worry. I'll tell it all to you. I promise."

She disappeared inside the main room of the house, leaving Shinichi standing with his arms still crossed. His gaze never leaving the spot she was at seconds ago. And if Ran had only decided to look at him once more, she would've seen how the young lad buried his reddening face in his hand.

* * *

Her breakfast menu was fairly simple. She planned for some tamagoyaki, simple veggie salad, miso soup, rice and some cocktail ham she found inside his fridge.

The meal was easy to make. Nothing complicated and she was sure that despite her heart going through a series of tachycardia, she could finish this meal without creating a fire or burnt food bits.

As she stood in front of the stove where the egg sizzled on the pan, Ran fell in her habit of replaying in her mind any events that had something to do with Shinichi.

The sight of his naked torso brought back the memory of his bareness and the familiar hotness once again caressed her insides. It all started with the kiss in the balcony, then the sight of his nakedness and the tangled limbs and pressing bodies on his couch. The feelings she sported from these events sprouted misunderstandings and confusion but now, she would finally face it.

Her resolve today was much stronger than her determination yesterday that easily crumbled when she saw Shinichi accidentally hold another girl's hand.

Still, that didn't mean she wasn't high-strung with her upcoming come-clean speech.

Placing a hand on her rising heart, Ran mumbled to herself.

"If my heart won't stop beating so hard, I'm pretty sure I'll have a heart attack soon."

"Then you should see a cardiologist."

Her heart that was rising jumped a huge beat and Ran spun to berate her intruder.

"Mou! Don't surprise me like that!" She exclaimed, hand clutching her chest as the egg in the pan sizzled angrily.

Shinichi, now dressed in a blue shirt and dark jeans, smirked at her.

"What? I'm just suggesting that you should see a specialist if you think you're having heart problems."

Series of rebukes waiting to be said danced in her head but Ran decided to ignore it and give him her best stink eye despite being embarrassed of hearing a comment that was supposed be hers only.

"I'm going to have a real heart attack if you continue surprising me like that." Ran deadpanned and turned to the stove, rescuing the tamagoyaki from being burned.

Shinichi laughed lightly while Ran put the tamago on the plate. They both reached the kitchen counter where the miso and the salad were already prepared and Ran noticed that her boyfriend was carrying a folder with files in it.

"Are those cases?" Ran pointed while she started to cut the tamago. Shinichi sat parallel to her and opened the folder which contained numerous documents.

"Yes. It's from Haibara. She had found where the two jades were. I haven't exactly read the whole file yet to know which of the two locations we should investigate first. I hope whatever I or the TMPD choose isn't far from here. I want to be there but I don't want to miss another school day." Shinichi said while scanning the contents of the file.

Ran smiled at this. Although knowing that his knowledge was already superior in terms of academics, it was nice to know that he was trying to make up for the lost time he missed at school.

"Why didn't you read it last night? Cases before bed is one of your horrible routines." Ran commented before going back to the stove to put the ham on the frying pan.

Looking back at him, she saw how Shinichi was staring at her with a half lidded glare. He rolled his eyes and returned his attention back to the file.

"I couldn't concentrate last night." He simply said.

Ran returned back to the frying pan to flip the ham and made a non committal sound. She decided what he said didn't warrant any reply. After all, she knew exactly what made him unable to concentrate.

Minutes ticked by and the only sounds that could be heard was the sizzling of the meat on the pan and the sound of flipping pages.

"So… Do you always greet visitors enthusiastically like you greeted me earlier?" She asked, breaking the silence but intently trying to focus on her task.

"What?" Shinichi asked a little confused.

"It was obvious that you ran to open the door. You didn't even bother with the intercom. Were you expecting someone?"

The sound of pages flipping.

"No. I was up by the third ring and when I was about to put a shirt on, I saw you from the window. And well…" he paused and Ran could almost picture the blush forming on his cheeks. "You have the keys you know."

Turning the stove off and walking back to the counter where her boyfriend was pretending to be busy with his files, Ran smiled. She was right, Shinichi was blushing.

"It slipped my mind. I remembered after the fourth ring. Do you want to have your keys back?"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow and frowned at her.

"No."

Laughing, Ran turned back to the stove to put the ham on the plates.

"So, counter top or dining room?"

When Shinichi stood up and closed the file, he reached out to take some plates of food from the counter top and move to the other room.

"Dining room it is." Ran smiled.

* * *

Breakfast with Shinichi was very pleasant. They fell back in their usual bantering and the accumulated awkwardness didn't materialize over the simple meal. Instead, Shinichi commented that he missed eating her home made breakfast. He said this reminded him of the many times he sat beside her every morning as Conan.

Feeling elated, Ran offered to cook breakfast for him every weekend. He was hesitant at first but when she suggested that he buy the ingredients as semblance of fairness, Shinichi agreed.

Which really made her happy.

Too soon for her liking, the breakfast was devoured and the inevitable coming clean was getting near.

Sensing her distress, Shinichi offered to wash the dishes but she immediately gushed about wanting to do it.

"No. You cooked, I'll wash." He insisted and Ran knew that he was intentionally giving her space to gather herself.

No choice but to agree, she helped Shinichi clear the plates and with a last offer to wash the dishes—which was adamantly refused- Ran went to the living room to wait.

The memory of tangled limbs, hot skin and wet mouths relived when she sat on the very couch they made out on a week ago. It looked normal, nothing to indicate that this non-living thing witnessed the first time Shinichi and Ran engaged in such intense intimacy.

Yes, the intimacy she didn't know she'll yearn for this much when Shinichi pulled the carpet from under her feet.

Waiting, she fished her phone from the pocket of her skirt and sent a quick text to Sonoko and Ai-chan.

 _I'm going to talk to Shinichi. Wish me luck._ She composed before hitting send and putting the phone on vibrate mode. She put back the cell phone in her pocket and continued to wait.

While she watched her feet sway lightly, Ran remembered the continued conversation with Sonoko. Like Ai-chan, Sonoko also thought that Shinichi should know the truth behind her haywire emotions because he deserves it.

"It will also set the mood for the seducing plan!" She remembered Sonoko's words. She didn't know exactly why this would set the mood but… she's not interested to know.

Leaning back and gazing at the ceiling, she continued to wonder if the Seduce Kudo Shinichi plan would succeed. If right now, telling him how she felt was already making her edgy, what's more if she would actually resort to doing things that would make him want her? As in want to have...

Shaking her head, Ran decided that she would take one step at a time. Right now, the mission is to clear misunderstandings and be extremely honest. After that, she'll tell Sonoko and Ai-chan what happened and then maybe ask for advice? She wasn't sure. Things might get back to normal and she wouldn't need to seduce Shinichi.

Yeah. It will be too normal actually. Shinichi might totally get back to normal, and by normal means like the way they were before the couch-making-out happened.

Nope. She didn't want that to happen especially now that she accepted the glaring fact that she's really attracted to Shinichi. Sexually.

This time, she felt him when he entered the room. His hands were already absent of the files he was reading earlier and Ran grabbed the opportunity to have something to talk about.

"You finished reading the files about the jades?"

Sitting beside her, Shinichi nodded.

"Yeah. I have already decided which of the two places to investigate first. I'll talk about it to Megure-keibu. I hope they'll agree but if not, then I'll let them investigate the place they choose."

That made Ran raise an eyebrow.

"Really? You'll let them lead this? I'm surprised!"

Shinichi hummed before shrugging. "Since it wasn't a murder or something seriously life threatening, I reckoned that I should trust the capability of the Japanese Policemen in leading this case on the right path. Some times, I think I'm getting all the credit."

Giggling, Ran affectionately pat his head. "That's so humble of you." She teased and Shinichi looked at her wryly.

Withdrawing her hand, Ran decided that this is it. She would no longer prolong this with a different topic. She was ready to lay it all before him.

Both fell silent. Shinichi was waiting.

"So uhm… Elephant in the room…" She started and was nervous to see how Shinichi stared at her with undivided attention. Ran bravely continued.

"It all started with the kiss on the balcony of Mandarin Hotel…"

* * *

When all was said and done, Ran found herself sitting on both of her legs on the couch. Her hands clutching her skirt tightly. Her face, neck and ears were brightly red and her gaze was fixed on her knees.

"And… and that's why I'm so… sorry for being stupid." She said as her lips trembled.

Shinichi didn't respond. Shinichi _couldn't_ respond. What would he say? It was by far the most shocking thing he'd heard and from Ran nonetheless!

Ran waited patiently albeit distressed, for any reaction from him but she didn't hear anything.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at him and her courage deflated when she saw his slack jawed face and wide eyes.

Her heart thumped painfully and her hands flew to hide her flaming face.

What does he think of her now? Did he think she was like those type of fangirls... or ladies that harassed him with their indecent proposals and blatant show of lust? No! Shinichi wouldn't think of her that way! But… why was he not saying anything? And his reaction, so shocked!

Ran tried to hide every inch of her face with her hands. She could feel her hot skin on her palms and she wanted to run. But a hand, soft and cool pulled her hand away from her face and she saw the smiling face of Shinichi.

"Why are you hiding?" he asked, his tone soothing like how an adult talks to a distressed child. Ran felt more embarrassed.

"It's embarrassing. All of it, all of this, it's so embarrassing." She answered as her eyes averted his.

She heard the light laugh from him and she noted that he was still holding her hand.

"Well. It was not something I had expected." Shinichi began. "I mean, I'm aware that what happened uhm… here… contributed to your sudden awkwardness around me but I didn't expect that you felt that way. If anything, I thought you felt disgusted."

Ran was appalled.

"What?! No! I would never feel disgusted doing those things with you!"

Realizing what she said, Ran flushed some more and Shinichi laughed.

"Well, I'm glad to know. Actually, what you told me eased my mind. And, I'm flattered by the way."

His tone noted some teasing and his grin confirmed it.

"But…" Shinichi continued. "Haibara and I are just friends. She's as close as Hattori will ever be to me. Besides, she won't be going back to being an adult so any sort of romantic relationship won't be possible."

Ran groaned.

"Please don't remind it to me. I felt so stupid for getting jealous over Ai-chan."

Shinichi laughed again and his hand tightened around hers.

The feeling of complacency around Shinichi was coming back and despite feeling extremely embarrassed, Ran scooted closer to him. Shinichi followed suit until their shoulders bumped each other.

"Let me say this again, I'm flattered and I don't mind it one bit. You also don't need to apologize for your actions because I totally understand." He said. "So, since this little misunderstanding is cleared up, we're okay now?"

Ran's chest fluttered at the sight of his smiling face. He was blushing and positively looking happy probably because his curiosity to her whole ordeal was finally satiated. And probably because he was flattered.

But she still had something to say.

"Yes. But I just want you to know that I've sorted my feelings and I'm okay with it."

That earned a new curiosity.

"Okay with… it?" he asked, head tilting to the side. Her nervousness took another level.

"Yes. You know… with making out and… touching…"

She was expecting him to blush like how she was blushing at the moment, but he did not. She was kind of expecting that other reaction from him too.

"You don't need to do that, Ran. You don't need to do that for me." Shinichi continued. "Don't force yourself. I won't like it."

 _Ai-chan's right on the money as always. And Sonoko too._ "I will not." She insisted although she already knew what's running inside her detective's mind.

"Ran, I will feel bad if you'll do something you're not comfortable with just because you want to make it up to me." He responded and gave her hand another squeeze.

Ran rolled her eyes. There's no sense in arguing with Shinichi about this. Once he decided something he was positive was the right thing to do, it was hard to let him believe otherwise. So maybe, she'll just prove to him that she's really okay with taking things between them to another level…

By seducing him.

Ran internally groaned. _You win, Ai-chan and Sonoko._

"Ran? Okay? No forcing?" Shinichi wanted to affirm at which Ran had no choice but to nod.

"Yes, boss." She answered and Shinichi grinned.

This was okay. She got what she was expecting and even though she has so much to work on, it's fine. They're okay and for now, this is fine.

Something shifted in the way Shinichi stared at her. There's intensity and longing in his eyes and when he slowly leaned to her, Ran knew that the best course of action was to meet him halfway.

Her lips pressed with his and Ran's eyes automatically closed as she marveled the sensation. She wound her arms around his neck when Shinichi released her hand to hold her waist and pulled her closer.

The kiss was deep and loving. Their mouths danced in lazy rhythm and every caress, every press and every move conveyed how much they missed each other. Shinichi was the first to pull back and Ran used the opportunity to breathe normally. His lips were still hovering over hers and she could feel it move when he whispered.

"I missed you."

She didn't have the time to respond or to even out her breath for Shinichi leaned in again and kissed her with all the fervor he felt.

The second lip locking was as intense and passionate as the first but when Ran started to scratch the hair on the back of his head, Shinichi groaned and then changed the structure of the kiss. His lips caressed her softly and too soon for her liking, he ended their kiss.

Ran opened her eyes and gazed at his face. His eyes were shining and both of them were breathless and panting.

There was no choice but to come down from her high and Ran, despite a little disappointed, decided that this was more than enough for the day.

"Uhm." Shinichi started as he blushed intensely. His eyes averted hers as he scratched his cheeks. "Do you want to do anything today?"

Ran giggled and poked his cheek.

"Let's go on a date."

Shinichi rolled his eyes then smiled.

"I'll get my jacket."

* * *

The rest of the Saturday was spent on the ice skating rink and a nearby coffee shop. Shinichi and Ran finally fell back to normal. They teased and bantered and he talked non-stop about Holmes. Ran wanted to scold him for it but she found out that listening to his obsession was also something she missed.

Too soon for their liking, the sun started to set. Ran told Shinichi that she was expected to be home by dinner so the couple went their way to the Mouri household.

As Shinichi walked Ran to her house, the young lady teased him about not encountering any crimes in the day.

"Looks like your magnet for corpses is weakening." She pointed and poked his cheek. Shinichi glared at her.

"Stop it. If there's anything I don't want a magnet for, it's corpses." He stated and Ran laughed.

"Obviously! Who would want corpses to follow them like lost puppies? Maybe it is because of your obsession to mysteries. Fate just wants you to use your baka but brilliant detective mind."

"Stop it, Ran." Shinichi grunted.

"What would you want to have a magnet for anyway?" she asked as they crossed the street. "Girls? As if you don't have enough of those."

Shinichi hummed, an attempt to vex her with his silence but when her eyebrow rose, threatening him, Shinichi laughed.

"No."

"Then what?" Ran asked annoyed. Her arms crossing over her chest.

Shinichi looked at her and gave her a boyish and charming grin.

"You."

The young lady blushed to the roots of her hair. "That's corny!" she retaliated but Shinichi laughed loudly.

"Corny? And yet you're blushing so hard!"

As they teased, retorted and laughed, they finally reached the Mouri household.

"Well, this is me. Send me a mail when you get home." Ran told him despite feeling irked with his corny joke.

"Sure." Shinichi beamed. "So, call me later?"

Rolling her eyes, Ran replied a: "Yes."

Then Shinichi's eyes turned to the covered stairwell of Mouri Detective Agency. He stared for a couple of seconds before his eyes travelled to the Agency's window on the second floor.

"Shinichi?" Ran called, curious as to what her boyfriend was looking for.

When Shinichi finally turned his attention to her, he suddenly dipped his head and caught her lips.

His kiss was quick and it made a noise when he finally withdrew his mouth from hers.

Ran's eyes went wide. Why did she need to feel so surprised whenever he kissed her suddenly? Why did it always make her knees feel like jelly?

"If you're not doing anything tomorrow, maybe I'll see you?" he asked and the grin of triumph was plastered on his face.

Snapping out from her trance, Ran crossed her arms and tried to act composed. "Okay. You're in an awfully good mood today, by the way." She pointed, keeping her blushing face neutral.

But instead of answering her, Shinichi only smirked and gave her a wink before turning his back and waving his hand in goodbye, missing the opportunity to see her blush intensify its color.

* * *

Shinichi didn't text her that night. Instead, he called her an hour after he walked her to her house. Apparently, his magnet for corpses activated on his way home. Someone jumped out of a high rise condominium and upon his investigation since he was luckily just around the corner, there's evidence that it was a foul play.

While Shinichi gave Ran the gist of the case over the phone, Ran held back her tongue but rolled her eyes that his curse activated once more. Still, his excitement of solving the case was obvious in his voice and Ran reprimanded him that it wasn't something to be excited about, someone just died!

When she heard the police siren from the background noise, Ran knew it was her cue to end the conversation. Shinichi's statement would be asked and he would participate in the investigation. Her boyfriend was more than glad to let her go.

"Call me when it's done." She reminded him.

"Sure but if this will take time, I'll just send you a mail. I don't want to disturb you if you would've fallen asleep." He said.

"No you won't. But do what suits you. Just be careful okay?"

Ran could hear his smile in his voice.

"Of course. Later, Ran."

"Later, Shinichi."

Their phone conversation ended.

Ran went about her routine. Cooked dinner. Ate with her parents while she watched them banter. Washed the dishes and took a nice long hot bath.

As her body submerged in the hot water, Ran had the time to think of what happened today. Talking to Shinichi about her dilemma was fairly easy. He looked shocked yes, but it was obvious that he was pleased that she had those kinds of feelings for him. If only she had the guts to confront him much earlier then maybe everything between them would've come out naturally.

Sighing, Ran pressed her hand on her face. She was again back to thinking that had they only tackled the issue sooner, she wouldn't have to work herself on letting Shinichi know she was ready for anything that their relationship should progress to.

No reason to cry over spilt milk. She had to talk to Sonoko if she had some advice on what to do next.

Speaking of which, she hadn't opened the mails from Ai-chan and Sonoko that she saw on her phone earlier. She ought to give them some information about her conversation with Shinichi. Maybe not all the details but they would want to know how it went.

Once she finished her bath, she immediately got in her pajamas and composed a quick message to her two friends. She said everything went fine and that Shinichi was easy to talk to and he accepted her revelation well despite getting surprised initially. She also told them how Shinichi denied her when she told him that she was ready to be very intimate with him, saying that she was just pushing herself to make it up to him.

After seventeen minutes, Ai-chan replied.

 _To: Mouri Ran_

 _From: Haibara Ai_

 _Told you…_

And one from Sonoko.

 _To: Mouri Ran_

 _From: Suzuki Sonoko_

 _See? It only means you have to seduce him._

The reply from the heiress made Ran groan as she lay herself on her bed. It was already nine in the evening and the events of the day took its toll on her body. She felt tired and she wanted to sleep.

But she wanted to wait for Shinichi.

She knew that if she called, she would be disturbing him and if she sent a mail, he would likely not read it until the investigation was over. She would opt for waiting until he'll be the first one to call but he said he won't be calling if he thought it was late in the night and she might already be sleeping.

Debating between texting him or calling him, Ran fell asleep. She didn't know what or why but she suddenly woke up. Groggily, she reached for her night clock. It read 2:45 in the morning and she felt disappointed that she missed Shinichi's mail or call.

She reached for her phone to see if there's any mail or call from him but her phone suddenly vibrated. It signaled a mail from none other than Shinichi.

Surprised, Ran immediately opened the message.

 _To: Mouri Ran_

 _From: Kudo Shinichi_

 _I know you're already sleeping. I just got home. I'll call you tomorrow._

 _Sweet dreams, Ran._

Automatically, Ran dialed his number.

After the second ring, Shinichi answered.

"Ran?" he said, obviously surprised.

"Hey." Ran whispered.

"Why are you still awake?"

"Uhm… Well, I was waiting for your mail or call but then I fell asleep. Then I suddenly woke up and when I was about to see if you left any messages on my phone, you sent me a mail." Ran explained.

She could almost picture his unconvinced face.

"Really?"

Rolling on her bed while her eyes casted in a half lidded gaze, Ran responded.

"Yes. Really. Why would I lie?"

She heard Shinichi grumble.

"Seriously, Ran. Don't you get tired of waiting?"

Ran hummed. "I do get tired of waiting. But…" she bit her lip. "Not for you…"

Despite feeling warm, Ran smiled in triumph when the other person in line went silent. She was sure that Shinichi was blushing by now.

Well, it's a payback for his earlier teases.

Ran heard him cough. He then cleared his throat and she giggled.

"You're corny but I'm glad to know. Uhmmm… I should let you go. We should be sleeping you know."

"Yes. Yes. Besides, if we continue this conversation, you might start ranting about the case and before we know it, the sun would've already risen so…"

Shinichi sighed exaggeratedly. Ran laughed.

"Okay. Goodnight, Ran. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Shinichi."

* * *

It was already eleven in the morning when Ran received a call from him. With his sleepy voice that distracted her so much, she still managed to understand what he was saying. Apparently, the reason that he woke up was because Megure-keibu had called. He was needed in the TMPD office for the police report for yesterday's case. Ran could clearly hear from his voice that he didn't want to go but she urged him and told him that it was duty's call and it would be the perfect time to discuss about the two jades.

Despite countless sighs and grumbles, Shinichi decided that he would go to the police station. He apologized for not being able to see her today but Ran brushed him off, saying that his responsibility to the community was more important than having a date with her. Shinichi wouldn't agree.

The day went slow for Ran. She would sometimes send Shinichi a mail but the intervals of his responses were long, an implication that he was busy with the report or with the explanation of his investigation about the whereabouts of the jades.

She also sent a couple of mails to Sonoko. Ran hadn't known that she was having one of her Business Lessons so despite Sonoko being accommodating to her messages, Ran kept their conversation short.

Still, that didn't stop the Suzuki heiress to remind her multiple times that tomorrow, Monday will be the official start of Operation Seduce Kudo Shinichi.

Ran tried to brush it off by keeping herself busy. Cleaning her room, doing homework, studying and thinking about Shinichi. But as the day closed to night, she couldn't help but feel a little agitated about what could Sonoko potentially make her do, and more importantly, how would Shinichi react.

She sent a mail to Ai-chan, sharing her distress and the little lady replied to her that everything would be fine. She had Kudo-kun wrapped around her finger and anything that she'll do will have him begging on his knees.

Ran knew Ai-chan was exaggerating a little or probably being sarcastic on Shinichi's expense but knowing that kid was supporting her and tolerating her edginess helped a little to alleviate her anxiousness.

Besides, a small part of her was excited at the prospect of making Shinichi tether to the edge of his sanity. His cool and collected side was always on the surface and the only time she saw him break that image was when he was stuck as Conan, and the times when she… made out with him.

There's always positive and negative in every situation and Ran decided that despite enumerating the negative sides of Operation Seduce Kudo Shinichi, the positive side is that she might unravel that detective geek! She would have the chance to implore sides of him that she hasn't truly seen yet.

Ran smiled to herself. Tomorrow will come soon.

* * *

Monday morning and the couple were walking together to their school. While Shinichi was yawning and grumbling about making teenagers do labor, Ran masked her nervousness with giggling at his grumbling state. She was fairly sure she could handle today but when she saw Sonoko's mischievous smile, her hands started to shake as reality dawned upon her.

"Hey lovebirds!" the heiress greeted as she joined them walking.

Shinichi mumbled a response and Ran gave her a trembly smile.

Sonoko grinned wider.

"Uhm… Shinichi-kun, can I borrow Ran for a while? I've been wanting to tell her something about Makoto-san."

Shinichi raised an eyebrow and Ran knew that he knew what was Sonoko trying to do.

"Or you could just stay and hear me rant about Makoto-san. I've been dying to know what's your take on my love problems." Sonoko continued.

This time, Ran laughed when Shinichi visible shuddered. He might've known that Sonoko's obviously trying to get Ran alone with her but he will not take the chance if ever she would start pouring her love issues and problems on his ears.

Besides, everyone's in a good mood today so it was probably nothing serious.

"I'll see you both in class." He said before striding towards their building.

Sonoko waved exaggeratingly, and when she was sure that Shinichi's out of earshot, she turned to Ran, eyes shining wickedly.

"So I have this list I saw in the internet on how to seduce your man!" She fished her phone in her pocket and held it for Ran to see. "I think we should do one per day since these aren't many and some are way too advanced to try."

Ran took the phone from her hand and read the contents. She blushed heavily when she read some of the things in it.

"So first, let's start with this." Ran looked up to see Sonoko holding a little gold tube. "Men love the color red."

* * *

Fast forward to lunch break, Ran and Sonoko met inside the girl's bathroom. The latter applying the lipstick on the former while she tried to convince herself that this would work.

"Relax, Ran. This is the most expensive and most popular brand I know, and you know me when it comes to popular brands. You're going to be fine!"

When she finished her work, Ran looked in the mirror.

Her lips were a little… dark.

"I dunno, Sonoko. The color's a little dark and I don't think Shinichi is into this kind of shade." Ran commented as she slowly pursed her reddened lips.

Sonoko looked at her through the mirror.

The color of her lipstick was dark red, so dark that it was almost maroon. It was mature and it didn't match Ran's innocent face.

"Uhm, well… It will take some time to get used to. You should still try! Shinichi-kun might like to see a mature version of you!"

But Ran was positive that it didn't make her look mature. It made her look like a trying hard teenager. But she'll never know what Shinichi preferred if she won't try.

"Okay, I'll go see Shinichi."

Sonoko squealed. "Now we're talking! Tell me what happened later!"

Ran left the girl's bathroom. She fetched her and Shinichi's bento from the classroom then headed to the rooftop where he was waiting for her. Once she came in front of the door, she took a deep breath before opening it. The sunlight greeted her and temporarily blinded her, and then when her eyes adjusted, she saw Shinichi leaning on the railing, looking below.

She was mesmerized. His face was peaceful and she liked the way his fringes played with the wind. Like a force that always pulled him to her, Shinichi turned his head to her and Ran's heart beat wildly when his eyes widened.

 _Oh my God! Did it work?!_ Ran screamed in her head.

But the fleeting feeling suddenly dropped when Shinichi turned his whole body to her and chuckled.

"Don't tell me this is what Sonoko wanted to talk to you about?"

Her own eyes widened. _Did he know what we were planning?_

"Seriously, that Sonoko." Shinichi remarked as he walked towards her. "Convincing you to try some cosmetic."

 _What?_

"Uhhhh…" Ran was at loss.

"Well… the color is too dark. It doesn't suit you. Probably Imperial Red will do. Something lighter."

Ran was sure her face turned Imperial Red. How awkward! Now she was getting advice about the colors that suit her. By her boyfriend nonetheless!

"We-well… Probably next time." She mumbled as she got the tissue paper from her pocket to wipe her mouth. No, there will not be a next time.

Shinichi grinned innocently.

"Let's eat. You brought me bento, right?"

Ran nodded and there was only one thing in her mind…

 _It didn't work, Sonoko._

* * *

Tuesday.

 _Spritz a musky perfume in your hair and pull it up into a ponytail. When you're hanging out next to him, let your hair down. He'll get a sultry whiff._ The list read.

Sonoko has prepared the perfume, claiming that this time, Shinichi would definitely love it. The smell was incredible, Ran could testify. It's sweet and fruity and the scent of peony and magnolia was prominent. It was nice. Shinichi might like it.

So before going to the class, she spritzed the perfume on her hair and collected them in a ponytail. Shinichi asked what was with the hairdo, Ran ignored him.

When lunch break came, the couple settled themselves in the cafeteria. The dark sky promised of heavy rain and it might not be a good idea to eat on the rooftop.

As nonchalant as possible, Ran sat close beside Shinichi and let her hair down.

She held her breath when she saw Shinichi inhale and it was obvious from his expression that he took a whiff of her scent.

"Uhm hey… Are you wearing something like a cologne or perfume?"

Like yesterday, her heart hammered in her chest when she saw him having a reaction.

"Uh… Wh—"

Before she could finish what she was going to say or ask, Shinichi let out a huge sneeze.

And another sneeze.

And another.

And another.

They didn't eat their lunch that day because Ran had to lead Shinichi to the nurse's office for some medicine.

For more than thirteen years of being his friend, she never knew Shinichi was allergic to peonies…

…and magnolias.

* * *

Wednesday.

 _Over cappuccinos, "accidentally" get some foam on the corner of your lip. Then slowly use your tongue to clean it off._

Ran recited the one in the list Sonoko suggested. Her friend pointed out that since altering the look or smell won't work with Shinichi, maybe through actions it will.

The suggestion was bold but she was getting a little frustrated that the two attempts hadn't worked.

So now, after class, Ran and Shinichi were sitting face to face as they nursed their hot drinks since it's a little chilly because of the rain. Black coffee for Shinichi and a cappuccino as advised, for Ran.

While Shinichi talked nonstop about Holmes, Ran wrapped her hands around her cup. She decided that it was time.

Lifting her cup, she slowly sipped the coffee, and then she realized instantly that she didn't know how to "accidentally" have some foam on the corner of her lips!

She immediately lowered down her cup to reevaluate her next actions when she heard Shinichi laugh.

"What?" She asked when she looked up. Shinichi laughed harder and reached for a tissue.

"Here. You have a foam mustache." He teased as he wiped her lips.

Ran blushed to the roots of her hair.

This is not working.

* * *

Thursday afternoon. Ran and Sonoko were in charge of cleaning the homeroom. Ran was sweeping while Sonoko was just leaning on her broom with her elbow while browsing the list with her phone.

"There are still some things we can try." Sonoko remarked as she scrolled through her phone.

Ran stopped her work and looked at her friend.

"I don't know, Sonoko. Nothing's working. And I don't know if it's because of me or because Shinichi isn't interested anymore."

The sad notes in her tone made Sonoko look up to Ran and her voice matched her expression.

"No, it is not because of you. It was because the lipstick was too dark, the perfume scent was something he was allergic to and this list didn't provide instructions on how to have the foam in the corner of your lip and not above it. So it is not because of you. To be honest, I was planning to ditch this list and find another."

Ran smiled.

"You're just trying to make me feel better but thank you, Sonoko."

Sonoko was about to express her disagreement when suddenly, Shinichi, who wasn't on cleaning duty, appeared at the door.

"Hey!" Sonoko called. "You're here to wait for Ran?"

"Yeah." He replied as he walked towards the tables and chairs at the side of the wall. Ran followed suit.

"I thought you were going to meet Ai-chan?" She asked.

"I did." He replied and pulled a rectangle case from his satchel. "We met outside the school gate since she was on the way. She just handed me Conan's gadgets with a little improvement by Hakase."

Ran sat on the chair beside him while Sonoko stood. They both gazed as Shinichi pulled out the glasses and the voice-changing bowtie from the case.

"What are you going to do with that? You don't need that since you're back as the famous teenage detective again." Sonoko inquired.

"Well, I just thought I could use something from these two. Especially these glasses." He responded as he raised the glasses to his eye level. With a click on the side, the left lens became a blue screen and the map from their five mile radius appeared. It was clearer and very detailed.

Without thinking, Ran leaned on Shinichi and unconsciously splayed her hand on his leg, the tips of her fingers touching his inner thigh. The detective's body became rigid but Ran didn't notice it. Her attention was focused on the gadget in his hand.

"Neat. I didn't have the chance to see this before since Conan-kun always wore it." She exclaimed, truly impressed with the gadget. She reached for it from Shinichi's hand and the hand on his thigh pressed harder.

His body froze and his eyes travelled to Ran's face. He let the glasses get snatched from his hand. He actually didn't care about it but the hand that was still pressing on his thigh.

Something sparked in his eyes and Ran in her child-like wonder missed his every expression.

On the other hand, Sonoko was watching it all.

"Hey. Try it on, Ran." Sonoko suggested.

Ran complied. Slipping the faux glasses on her face, she was delighted to see the blue map clearer. "Wow! This is so cool!" She said and turned to Shinichi to give him a big smile.

Something fired in Shinichi's eyes as he watched his girlfriend wear his glasses. Ran, distracted with the map screen still didn't notice it.

But Sonoko, Sonoko now knew what would be the next step for their operation. She fished her phone and pressed the web browser.

When Shinichi was packing the gadgets back to the case, Sonoko discreetly leaned on Ran's ear.

"Hey. Tomorrow's forecast said it will rain hard." Sonoko whispered.

Ran looked up at her, curious.

"And?" she asked.

The heiress smiled.

* * *

Ran was nervous.

She and Shinichi were currently sheltering in a waiting shed to wait for the rain to let up.

Shinichi was tapping his foot impatiently while Ran busied herself in looking at the pitter-pattering of the rain on the ground. Despite her quiet state, her mind was racing. She remembered Sonoko's instructions for today and the simple plan that was to be carefully executed.

"Is this the day when everyone has to forget their umbrellas and borrow ours?" Shinichi suddenly asked, snapping Ran from her trance.

"No. Only Sonoko and Ai-chan." She answered.

A surge of guilt overcame her. She knew Shinichi was a kind person and he would give his umbrella to someone who needs it but knowing that it was all part of her, Sonoko, and Ai-chan's connivance made her feel bad.

Sonoko knew it would rain today and she made sure that she didn't bring an umbrella so she could borrow Ran's in front of Shinichi claiming that she really needed one but forgot hers.

So Shinichi would share his umbrella with her after school. They agreed to go to his house since Ran suddenly decided that she wanted to borrow some books from his library. Then they met Ai-chan, in the very shed they were waiting in right now. The shrunken scientist claimed that she wanted to go to Ayumi-chan's but her umbrella broke and now she was stuck in the waiting shed.

Expectedly, Shinichi was skeptic. Why would her umbrella suddenly break when the wind wasn't that strong in the first place? But the little girl trampled his prying with a raised eyebrow and challenging expression.

"Your house's only a block away. You could run." Ai-chan suggested as she shook the waters off her newly acquired umbrella.

"What a suggestion, Haibara. What about Ran?" Shinichi replied, slightly vexed.

As planned, Ran answered. "Oh. I'm fine. We can run or we can wait it out."

"We'll wait it out." Shinichi said quickly. He then looked down at Ai-chan and gestured to the bus stop's way. "You go now, Haibara. Little kids should not be out way too late at night."

"I will." Ai said dryly. She opened her umbrella and stepped in the rain. She gave a long look to Ran who smiled at her nervously. Ai-chan just nodded and went on her way.

Now here they are and the rain wasn't letting up.

Sonoko instructed that the goal today was to get wet. She blushed heavily when she said it but Sonoko made clear, with a blush of her own, that what she was implying was to get wet in the rain.

They couldn't wait for the rain to stop. That would jeopardize the whole plan. So gripping her satchel tightly in her hands, Ran turned to Shinichi.

"Hey. Let's run. It is just a block away. I don't think the rain's going to stop soon."

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "You sure? It's pretty hard. You'd be really wet."

Ran felt her face flush. _When did I become a pervert?_ "It's okay. It won't be bad."

Despite obviously unconvinced, Shinichi agreed.

"Okay. Let's go."

They counted one through three before the couple sprinted towards Shinichi's house. Ran let a small shriek as the cold water hit her. Shinichi laughed and soon, both of them were laughing as the rain drenched them. Both of them fell back to the time when they were young and used to play together in the rain.

When they arrived at the Kudo Mansion, Ran was already drenched to the bone. Shinichi was the same.

"Take a bath in the main bathroom. I'll take one in my room and give you something to change. You can use the dryer for your clothes." He said as he put his satchel on the floor.

Ran looked at him as she wrung out the water in her hair and stopped short.

He had taken off his school blazer and was yanking his tie from his neck. As he did so, he combed his hand through his wet fringes and opened the top buttons of his shirt.

The way his wet hair plastered back on his forehead after he ran his hand through them was a sight to see. Ran felt something warm settle in her stomach and before things got out of her control, she looked away and wiped her wet face.

"Okay." She answered.

They went inside the main room; their wet clothes dripping a puddle on the wooden floor.

Shinichi lead her to the family bathroom. Both of them went inside the laundry area beside the bathroom to deposit their wet blazers in the drying machine.

"I'll be back." Shinichi said as he went outside the room and straight to his bedroom upstairs.

Ran proceeded to take off her tie and socks. Her heart hammering in her chest as she thought of the things she'll do after taking a bath. So far, everything that Sonoko had planned happened but the real challenge was just starting. She searched for her phone inside her satchel and sent a small mail to Sonoko.

"You can do it…" she convinced herself after she put away her phone. When she heard Shinichi's footsteps coming back, she composed herself to look normal as she could.

Shinichi once again entered the laundry area carrying a folded white long sleeves button down and blue cotton shorts.

"Here. Take a bath and change into this." He gestured to the clothes and handed it over to Ran.

But Ran wasn't paying attention to the clothes he was holding. Her gaze was fixed on the bare chest peeking from his opened school uniform.

"Uhm. What about you?" she asked and tried to raise her gaze to his face, which was hard to accomplish since the wet pale flesh presented to her was enticing.

"I told you. I'll take one upstairs." Shinichi explained.

Thankfully, Ran's mind decided to function and remembered that he had his own bathroom in his bedroom. The bathroom Yukiko-san ordered to construct for Shinichi's room five months ago.

The bathroom where she saw him stark naked.

"Oh yeah." She mumbled absently.

The detective's brows furrowed and Ran was afraid for a second that he would ask questions. To her relief, he didn't say anything else and just nodded. Seconds after that, he left her alone in the laundry room to give her privacy.

Ran let out a breath. She was feeling edgy and nervous and it might poke Shinichi's curiosity. Or worse, he might figure out what she was up to.

The wet clothes that were plastered on her skin were becoming cold and uncomfortable. She locked the door and stripped off. Miraculously, her undergarments weren't wet.

She opened the door to the bathroom and went inside. As she opened the shower, the hot water welcomed her and caressed her cold skin. It was heavenly and it helped to calm her nerves.

Fifteen minutes of soaking in the hot water and Ran was done. She was back in the laundry room, finished blow drying her hair and was putting on the clothes Shinichi provided over her underwear.

His button-down was big. Ran tried to come up with an answer as to why his shirt was big for her. He was thin and lean and she was pretty sure that they're the same size but his shirt was wide and long. The tail fell on her thighs while the cuffs passed her wrists and onto the base of her thumbs.

His shorts were too loose for her. The garter slid on her hips instead of staying at her waist and if she decided to shake her hips, it would surely fall.

Sighing, she took off the shorts and reached for her phone. Sonoko had replied.

 _To: Mouri Ran_

 _From: Suzuki Sonoko_

 _Thank God the weather was accurate! Otherwise, this plan wouldn't have worked! So, what did he give you to wear? Did your underwear get wet?_

Ears turning pink, Ran typed her reply.

 _No. And he gave me a white button-down and blue cotton shorts. But the shorts are too loose._

She waited forty-three seconds for her friend's reply.

 _Perfect! That's just perfect! Men love when their women wear something that is theirs! I saw the way Shinichi-kun looked at you yesterday! That white shirt is perfect so wear ONLY that! Ditch the shorts! You did wear the boy leg panties I told you to wear, right?_

Ran looked down and touched the hem of her underwear.

 _Yes. But isn't it a little too much?_

She knew Sonoko will say no and when she replied thirty-nine seconds later, Ran rolled her eyes at how correct she was.

 _Of course not! You wore bikinis that are wayyyyyyyyy too skimpy than that! I specifically advised you to wear boy legs so not to overkill. You should open the top two or three buttons for the sexiest effect! How big is his shirt by the way? There should only be a certain amount of flesh to be exposed. Otherwise, it would be too much and borderline indecent._

Ran opened the top two buttons of the shirt. Thankfully, it looked decent enough but she was sure that if she leaned forward, her black brassiere would peek. Ran straightened then patted her chest. Her eyes traveled down her thighs and she bit her lip.

 _His shirt is big enough. It covers me. It goes down to my thighs but I'm sure that if I bend then my panties would be visible._

Sonoko was getting faster in replying because it only took fourteen seconds to answer.

 _That's perfect! You'll leave lots to his imagination and it will tease him to death! Good luck, Ran! Go for the gold!_

Ran flipped her phone shut. Just what did Sonoko see in Shinichi's expression yesterday when she wore his glasses that made her come up with this plan? Her nerves were all over and this will really top everything she has done so far. Yes, she had kissed him and even pressed her nose on his neck before but she was unaware of her actions then! Now that she had become more honest about her feelings, her mind was no longer blank when her mind and body desired for him.

She pressed the heel of her palm on her eye and tried to calm her churning stomach. She could hear Shinichi doing something in the kitchen, probably preparing tea, something that he couldn't mess.

Ran gathered her wet uniform and socks to put it in the dryer. She watched it spin along with her and Shinichi's blazers. Deciding that she had slacked long enough, Ran braced herself and straightened her spine.

It will be now or never.

And the sooner she did it, the sooner it will end.

She opened the door and was expecting the cold air to hit her bare legs but surprisingly, the house was warm. Shinichi had opened the heater for them.

Because her socks were drenched earlier, Ran didn't put on the house slippers so she, carrying his unused shorts, padded her bare feet towards the kitchen.

She saw him putting water in the pot, donned in a grey t-shirt and black pants, it's nice to look at him doing something domestic.

Taking a deep breath, Ran called his attention.

"Hey."

Shinichi finished putting the pot full of water on the stove before turning to look at her.

"Hey. How was yo—"

Everything that he wanted to say died in his mouth when he caught sight of her.

Ran watched as her detective's eyes widened. His mouth was hung open and if she wasn't too nervous, she might laugh at his expression.

Smiling nervously, Ran put the unused shorts on the counter. "It's too big." She said.

Shinichi finally closed his mouth and Ran watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed thickly.

"Do you want me to find something smaller? I don't know if there's some but… I'll try."

Ran chuckled and waved her hand. "No. It's okay. I doubt you have something that is smaller but bigger than Conan-kun's."

Usually, he would be annoyed at her for mentioning Conan's name but this time, it was different. His face started to redden.

"Won't you be cold?" he asked, gesturing and staring at her bare legs. Ran squirmed under his stare.

"No. The house is warm. I'll be fine."

Shinichi didn't respond back. Instead, his eyes slowly traveled up and down her body. His blue eyes darkened its color and his hand formed into a fist.

"Okay." He finally affirmed and quickly turned back to the pot on the stove.

Ran didn't know what to make of his expression and body language. He seemed stiff and uncomfortable but the glint in his eyes reminded her of the time they had made out in his living room. Ran was hoping it meant desire.

Feeling bold and wanting to pry more emotions from him, Ran walked towards his still form and stopped beside him.

His body lightly jerked before he carefully moved his head to look at her.

Ran masked her trepidation with a smile. She clasped both her hands behind her and gestured to the pot.

"Is there something I can do to help?" she inquired.

Shinichi's eyes slowly traveled downwards. Ran was pretty sure his gaze stopped on _his_ unbuttoned top that was on _her._

If the situation had been different, she'd smack him upside down for staring at her bust. But today, this inappropriate behavior from him was welcome.

Shinichi cleared his throat and tugged the collar of his shirt.

"Can you get the tea?" he requested and Ran gleefully nodded. Her bare feet padded on the wooden floor as she made her way to the kitchen cabinets mounted on the wall.

The tea container was inside the cabinet and Ran reached up to open it. She saw the container on the second level of the shelf and Ran stood on her toes as she fully extended her arm to reach it.

Suddenly, she heard Shinichi groan behind her. She was about to look back and ask him what made him groan but Ran stopped short.

Bending will make her underwear visible. And hitching her makeshift dress by reaching things on high places will do the trick too.

Immediately, she snatched her arm back and planted both feet on the ground. Her face was burning in embarrassment but she bravely turned around to face him and leaned on the counter below the kitchen cabinet.

He was staring at her and his eyes were _dark._ His pupils consumed his irises making it black ringed with blue.

She smiled sheepishly. "I can't reach it." She said and Shinichi broke his gaze by looking at the pot. The water was boiling and he turned the stove off.

Then Ran's breathing hitched when Shinichi walked towards her. She felt like a prey trapped by her stalking predator. He was silent and Ran didn't have to power to ask him questions. When he stood in front of her, Ran couldn't meet his gaze. Her gaze was fixed on his exposed collar bone. Her face was burning and she was sure her heart would come out of her chest any time. Her hands clutched the side of the counter behind her for balance and she was determined to not look up.

But her heart stopped when Shinichi reached behind her and planted his hand on the counter. His other hand reached for the cabinet for the tea and Ran was trapped between his arms and his warmth and scent.

When he got the tea container, he shook it in front of Ran and she numbly reached for it with both hands.

"Thanks." She mumbled and slowly looked up at him. "Getting back to your original height has its perks, right?" Ran commented, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. But her confidence deflated when he just raised an eyebrow.

His expression was not angry but not quite pleased. His jaw was tightening and when he opened his mouth, Ran prepared herself for whatever was going to come out of his lips.

But the whole place was suddenly blanketed in darkness and Ran shrieked.

"Great. It isn't even storming but there's a black out?" Shinichi commented dryly.

Ran could feel his words vibrate in his chest and she belatedly realized that she had her face pressed on his sternum while clutching the container to her form.

Still, a part of her celebrated when she noted that Shinichi's arm had wound around her.

"Wait. Let me get a flashlight." He whispered and his breath cooled her face. Ran reluctantly let go.

After a minute or two of standing in the dark with nothing to see and only Shinichi's rummaging as an indication that she wasn't alone, a light flashed her way. She squinted but was pleased to see his grinning face.

"Are you scared?" Shinichi teased and Ran pouted.

"No!" She retorted but knew Shinichi was unconvinced. His smirk told it all.

They decided they will still have some tea. After all, Shinichi put all his effort in making the water boil as Ran had said. Her boyfriend just rolled his eyes while they prepared the tea under the flashlight.

Once done, they put cups and teapot over the tray and have Shinichi carry it to the living room so they could light up the fireplace. Ran led the way with their trusty flashlight.

They settled on the Persian rug in front of the fireplace once it was lit. They sipped the tea and talked about random stuff. School, the jades' location (TMPD chose to investigate the place Shinichi didn't choose. They had their reasons and despite wanting to insist his own reasoning, Shinichi as promised let them lead the investigation.), Sonoko, their classmates and eventually Ran's mother and father.

"I've seen them as Conan and it was painful to see that they made up for a minute and then fought the next." Shinichi said as he shook his head.

Ran giggled while she put away the cups and teapot. Shinichi as Conan also rooted for her Otousan to get back with her Okaasan. His support was evident when it came to pursuing her father to apologize to her mother or just admit that he did something stupid. They share the same frustration when both adults are too hard-headed to fix their relationship.

Once done with the teapot, she sat beside him drew up her legs to her chest and touched her bare feet. Shinichi followed the movement of her limbs.

"Well… Despite the stress of knowing Otousan involved himself with bringing the Syndicate down, I couldn't help but thank God that it turned into a blessing in disguise. Okaasan wouldn't have snapped out of her stubbornness if she wasn't presented with the possibility that she could lose him forever." She uttered and slowly rested her chin on her knees. She watched the fire dance inside the firebox and felt warm. Thinking of her father and mother's reconciliation always put a smile on her lips. She'd been wishing for it the second her mother had walked out of their house to live away from her husband.

And now, her wish had come true. It's nice to see her parents trying to put aside their differences to make their marriage work. Kogoro would try to stop doing things that he knew would make his wife angry and Eri would try to be patient with him and more understanding.

If this would continue, she knew their marriage will be stronger than before.

She was tapping her hands on her feet when she looked up to Shinichi.

Like her, he was watching the fire dance in the firebox but his expression was so forlorn that it made her heart ache. His face gravely reminded her of a painful memory with Conan-kun.

"Shinichi?" She called, slightly alarmed at his change of mood. She lifted her chin from her knees and scooted closer to him. "Something wrong?"

Ran reached out and put her slender hand on his arm. Shinichi slowly looked at her hand then up to her face. He smiled sadly and Ran's heart thudded painfully.

"Just a trip to the memory lane. I remembered something when you said that Kisaki-san ended her stubbornness when she was presented with the possibility that she could lose Kogoro-ojisan permanently."

Ran's eyebrows furrowed. "Shinichi?"

The young lad let out a sigh and messed his hair in frustration. He looked away from her and into the fire. "When I think that the most important person to me is in danger and could be potentially killed was the stuff nightmares and tortures are made of. It was hell. I was constantly scared that… they… would add two and two together and would realize that I am Kudo Shinichi. They would surely target you because they would now that I'd die if they killed you. Even though Vermouth promised me that she would do everything to protect you, I just couldn't trust anyone. When it comes to your safety, I don't trust anyone."

His jaw clenched tightly.

"I have nightmares. You even witnessed one of the worst."

Ran felt an invisible hand grip her heart. She remembered a painful memory some months ago, the time she woke up in the middle of the night because she heard her name being screamed. Her father was out until morning the next day and when she ran towards where the blood-curdling scream was, she saw the little boy alone in the room, sitting on his futon, shaking and white as paper. She kneeled in front of him and noticed that he was drenched in cold sweat. His pale face absent of his big glasses and he was saying her name over and over again.

"Ran, Ran, Ran, Ran…"

She whispered his name and touched his arm and Conan-kun jolted as if he was touched by fire. His eyes widened so much. He was confused at first, as if questioning why is she here in his room, then it dawned to understanding and then immediately to shame. So much shame.

"I'm sorry, Ran… neechan. I just had a nightmare."

His expression didn't belong to a child. He was too pained and too tired and Ran felt her heart break. He was having a bad dream about her. Wordlessly, she scooped him to her arms and held him tight.

The little boy gasped in surprise. "Ran-neechan, I'm fine!" he retorted and squirmed against her. Ran only tightened her hold.

"No you're not. Just this once Conan-kun, be a child. Whatever your dream is, it's not true. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere…"

Ran didn't know why she said those words. All she was sure she wanted was this odd little sweet boy to have his pains fade away and to assure him that she will always be there.

Ran didn't know why it hurt so much when he was in pain.

Conan-kun's struggling stopped, then surprisingly, he circled his little arms around her waist. He let out a shaky sigh and hid his face in the crook of her neck.

That night, she slept beside him in his small futon, holding him tight and never letting go. She never wanted to see that pained face again.

But this rainy day, she witnessed the shadows of his nightmares again.

"It was the worst." Shinichi continued. "A fickle thing. I face death on a daily basis in the form of cases. I, myself was not afraid to face death but merely the idea that you might be killed because I couldn't protect you was just too much."

Ran felt her heart swelling with emotions that she was afraid it would burst.

"And Kisaki-san probably felt the same. The terrible, terrible feeling when you think that you will never, ever see again the most important person to you because she is dead and is never going to come back and it was all your fault is enough to give you nightmares and paranoia and unending dread."

A humorless chuckle escaped his lips. "When it comes down to it, I'm just a coward."

Hearing his confession of fear felt like an acid dumped in her throat to her stomach. She never knew he felt this massive fear when it came to her safety.

And to think that she shouted at him and berated him and got angry at him because he was Conan and he lied when he was just afraid and just wanted to protect her, left a very bitter taste in her mouth.

"It's not cowardice." Ran whispered and Shinichi made his gaze back to her. "It's being brave. Protecting your loved ones no matter what it takes even if you have to lie to them and make them hate you once its over."

Tears started to well up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry for hating you at first. I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner. I'm sorry for not seeing your pain and sacrifices sooner."

Panic crossed Shinichi's expression and reached for her hands.

Ran lowered her head and watched his fingers intertwining with her.

"I would've never held it against you, Ran! Even if you decided that you didn't want anything to do with me, I would've never blamed you for your decisions. It was my fault for following Gin that day and it was my fault for inflicting pain and complications to us. So never blame yourself, Ran. I deserve every bit of your anger." And when she looked up at him, teary-eyed and ashamed, Shinichi grinned. "Although I'm so thankful that despite it all, you still decided to forgive me."

Her chest wanted to explode with emotions. He was so amazing and knowing that he feared for her life because he couldn't live without her just made her so happy and sad and overwhelmed.

Carefully, she unthreaded her fingers from his and placed both of her palms on either side of his cheeks.

It caught him a little surprised but he still smiled that charming smile and Ran just wanted to taste his warmth.

Swiftly, she pulled his face to her and locked her mouth with his.

Shinichi gasped and Ran pressed her lips more to him. She didn't know if she crossed the line too soon but she felt his fingers on her hair and a pressure on her neck. Shinichi kissed her back, hard and Ran could only moan as he sucked on her lips.

He played her lips with his and Ran could feel every breath being taken away by his mouth.

Suddenly, he pulled back. Ran opened her eyes, she didn't realize she'd closed them, and gazed at her lover. He was staring at her. His eyes, dark and fiery were smoldering her with passion. Instinctively, she put a hand on his cheek and pulled him again.

Ran closed her eyes once more and they kissed like they haven't kissed before. She could feel the pressure of his teeth on the velvet of her lip and the sensation travelled to her chest, down to her core.

It was hot and when Shinichi slipped his tongue inside her, she was positive her blood boiled. Her muddled mind was swimming and she couldn't decide if it was because of the lack of oxygen or the intoxicating thing that was Shinichi.

Ran felt like drowning and the only thing she could do was clutch on his neck. Shinichi pressed his body to her and dig his hand on her waist. His other hand snaked behind her, sliding up and down her spine, sending shivers on its wake. Ran didn't care if his hand passed her rear repeatedly, she felt good and he tasted heavenly.

Without a warning, Shinichi ended the kiss and Ran opened her eyes. She was about to ask if she did something wrong for him to stop again but Shinichi swiftly but gently pushed her on her back.

Ran felt the rug's furry texture on her back and before she could further inquire what he was planning to do, Shinichi pressed on her and kissed her once more.

Her legs instinctively moved and Shinichi situated himself between her. She could feel the rough material of his jeans rubbing on her inner thigh but it didn't give her any discomfort. Instead, his weight on her was making her quiver all over.

Shinichi gently bit her lip before withdrawing again. With his weight on one of his arm, he gazed down at her. His eyes molten blue and Ran was entranced. She felt her blood boiling with delight and all she wanted to do was to feel all of him.

He dipped his head but instead of catching her lips again, he went for her neck and bit her skin.

Ran gasped in pain but Shinichi immediately soothed it with his tongue and she moaned in pleasure. Soon, he was lapping in long strokes and Ran, with her eyes closed could do nothing but to clutch at the back of his shirt.

His hand was moving, she could feel it. The hand that was holding her waist traveled up, fingers ghosting over her breast before he grabbed the collar of her borrowed button-down and forcefully yanked it on the side.

Two buttons flew and Ran didn't care where they landed. She opened her eyes and Shinichi was staring at her. The way his brows furrowed gave away the trepidation he felt. He might be expecting her to punch him and bolt but that's the last thing on her mind now.

She wanted him.

Impatiently, she tugged his lips back to her with a yank of his hair. They once again engaged in a battle of dominance using their lips and tongues.

In the heat of the moment, Ran didn't realized that the button-down she was wearing was opened from her chest to her belly button. She became only aware when Shinichi placed his cold hand over her stomach.

Her kiss became nervous and desperate. All of her senses focused solely on the cold hand caressing her belly. Her breathing shortened, not from kissing too much but because his hand was slowly trailing up.

She wasn't thinking, her mind wasn't working and all she did was to feel. Her hands that were fist on the back of Shinichi's shirt unclenched and she slid both of them down to either side of his waist. She felt his muscle tense and before she changes her mind, she clutched the hem of his shirt, pulled it upwards and yanked it out of him.

Shinichi obeyed her; even helped her get him out of his shirt. The second it was removed, he pressed down on her again, one arm supporting his weight and the other hand sliding inside her open button-down.

Ran moaned when his hand caressed her side. She placed her hands on his chest and slide it up to his back, ecstatic to feel his smooth skin and taunt muscles. His groans affected her is so many ways and when his palm touched the side of her breast, Ran felt herself burning.

"Ran…" he whispered, calling her name. She looked up to see him, her vision hazy but she could clearly see his tousled hair and flushed face and his expression saying he wasn't asking for permission, he was _begging_ for permission.

And Ran won't wait any longer.

"Please…" she whimpered.

Shinichi didn't waste anytime. His palm covered her left breast and gave her a squeeze.

Despite the brassiere, Ran felt it. His cold hand caressed her and squeezed her and made her crazy. She felt like she's going insane but Shinichi wasn't done yet.

His mouth moved on her neck and he lapped the bites he did minutes earlier, heightening the sensation that his hand was giving her. She couldn't help but mewl and let go a long moan when Shinichi moved and rubbed himself between her legs.

She never felt this before. She felt hot and wet and every inch of her skin was tingling. There's still more, there's still something she wanted to feel but she didn't know what it was.

She wanted Shinichi to find that missing something for her but there's a little voice inside her head, trying to penetrate through her muddled, pleasure-induced mind that they should stop, stop, STOP!

Then suddenly, it stopped.

Shinichi stopped.

His hand withdrew from her chest and grasped the rug on the side of her head. He was panting and very red. The side of his face dripped with sweat and his eyes were wide.

The heat was still there, smoldering inside his irises, but there was a hint of panic in them.

"Shinichi?" she called breathlessly.

Shinichi's eyes widened some more. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak.

"I think we should stop."

* * *

AN: Alright! This is the longest chapter so far, 15,000+ words. Well, it's making up for the months I took before I updated. Again, work's demanding a lot of my time and I'm juggling it with wedding planning. Also, about the fic, I just want to tell everyone that I don't know the blueprint of the Kudo Mansion so I hope nobody will reprimand me for making it not accurate. And, I've known that Japanese home usually have their laundry rooms beside the bathroom. Like you'll open the door and the first thing you'll see is the laundry room where you'll take your clothes off, then you'll open another door for the bathroom. I dunno, if you could picture it but I hope you will. :D

This ain't my best chapter because I was writing it while busy with work but I want to update, so here we are. And I apologize if the characters are OOC.

Next and the most important, I want to thank my Ku10-41 for proof reading this chapter! She's awesome, intelligent, very supportive and I couldn't done this without her! So Ku-chan, I love you and please update your fic because we are dying to know what will happen next!

Constructive criticism are welcomed, flames... nope!

By the way, do you want shorter chapters?

Edit03202017: I'm thinking if people are still interested with this. To tell you honestly, I kinda felt bummed when readers before didn't review this latest chapter. I was looking forward to it and feeling excited because it really boost my confidence in writing. :( Still, I thank all that reviewed. It swells my heart and you guys inspired me to write more. :)


	6. Chapter 6

_Warning: Very Lime-y. Turning point_

* * *

Ran was positive she was burning.

Her blood was boiling in her veins and heavy warmth was pooling in her stomach. Despite having little doubts in her head, the press of Shinichi's body, the feel of his smooth bare skin, his comfortable weight and the electricity of his touch, Ran knew what she was feeling was heavenly.

But then Shinichi stopped.

His hand lost contact from her skin but she felt him grab the material of the carpet beside her head. Ran felt the coldness creeping in.

"Shinichi?" she called breathlessly.

"I think we should stop."

It felt like a big bucket full of water and ice was dumped on her. She felt the warmth, which she was wrapped around in earlier, disperse with a sizzling sound _._

She felt freezing inside.

"What?" she asked. Her words sounded incoherent in her ears.

Shinichi fully pulled back. His spine straightening as he sat on the carpeted floor and Ran became painfully aware that she was lying down, with an opened dress shirt, almost fully exposed.

She hurriedly tried to sit up and pulled the two lapels of the torn dress shirt together, her knuckles turning white as she clutched the cloth suddenly feeling extremely conscious.

Ran bit her lip. Hard.

"I really think we should stop." Shinichi said and Ran couldn't meet his eyes. She tried listening but it was difficult when all she could hear was her heart pounding in her ears while her cheeks felt like hot needles prickled on it.

"You are..." Shinichi sighed. "Not ready. Not yet. And I don't want to do this-"

"Then you shouldn't touch me in the first place if you don't want to do this!" Ran lashed, cutting him off.

Shinichi's eyes widened. He looked taken aback and Ran wanted to apologize for raising her voice at him. But something unpleasant was blooming in her chest and she just couldn't help but feel irritated and stupid and...

And…

She pushed him roughly enough to make him unbalanced and land on his rump then immediately stood up, her hand still clutching at her shirt to regain some semblance of decency.

"Ran!" Shinichi called but she couldn't look at him. She could just run. Her focus was to get back inside the laundry room.

The house was still covered in darkness, electricity hadn't come back yet and the absence of the fireplace's warmth made her aware that the rest of the house was cold but Ran couldn't care less. She wanted to wear her school uniform again and get out of his house despite the hard rain happening outside. She wanted to go home and lock herself in her room and cry and yell and...

She just wanted to get out of here.

Ran blindly but frantically searched the door of the laundry room. Having memorized the house by heart, she found it and immediately went inside and locked the door.

Thankfully, the laundry room was warm. The tub full of hot water from the bathroom warmed the room.

Her hand searched the dryer's lid in the dark and when she finally found it, she pulled it open and stuck her hand inside.

She felt both disappointed and frustrated when she touched the damp cloth but Ran decided that she would rather wear wet and wrinkled clothes than to stay minutes more in his house.

She pulled out the clothes and tried to distinguish them by hands. She found her skirt and white uniform tangled with her socks but she couldn't figure from the two blazers which was hers and which was Shinichi's.

The clothes weren't washed with soap but somehow, the scent of Shinichi's uniform permeated in hers and instead of getting comforted with his smell, it made her want to choke.

She couldn't contain it any longer.

Ran slumped down on the floor, two damp blazers on her lap while she tried hard to contain the sob bubbling in her throat. Tears were collecting in her eyes but Ran was adamant not to let them fall.

It was so… _humiliating._

She didn't know where she went wrong, she was perfectly okay with what was happening. She didn't even give him any indication that she didn't want what he was doing so maybe the reason he stopped was because he's the one who didn't want what was happening?

Did she look ugly when they made out? Did the sound she couldn't help coming out of her lips when he touched her turn him off? Was he disgusted with her because he could easily have asked anything and she was ready to give it?

Ran knew by heart that Shinichi wasn't like that. But whatever the reason was, being rejected in the middle of _that_ stings a lot.

She was so humiliated.

The firm rap on the door surprised her but her heart immediately sunk for she knew who was on the other side.

"Open the door, Ran." There was a hard edge in his voice and Ran knew that it wouldn't be wise to not listen to him.

But she wasn't Ran if she wasn't stubborn.

"No." she said firmly after taking a deep breath. She tried to calm her erratic heartbeat but failed.

"I'm going to kick this door open if you don't come out from there in three seconds. I'll tell the truth to 'Kaasan when she asks me why would I need to have this room's door repaired."

Ran knew he was just bluffing but the fact that Shinichi considered blackmailing her with his mother was enough to make her mortified.

"You can't do it." She said, her tone challenging him.

"I will, Ran. It would be the embarrassment of the century but if it will make you learn not to run away from me then I will do it."

Shinichi said it with conviction and Ran was more appalled than ever. Yukiko-san knowing what had happened today? She'll never know how she would come back from that.

"One." He started.

"Shinichi, please." Ran pleaded but Shinichi was having none of it.

"Two." He continued and his tone became harder and edgier.

"I want to go home." She sobbed and the person on the other side of the room stopped the counting and became silent. Ran was on the verge of crying, her tears threatening to spill.

And then she heard Shinichi sigh.

"You can't go home. It's still raining hard and I'm sure the uniforms are still wet. Electricity hasn't come back yet if you noticed." He paused for some seconds. "I thought we will talk about things that bother us? I thought we will do that to avoid misunderstandings? Please, Ran. Let me explain."

Like someone had slapped her, Ran clutched the blazers on her lap as her mouth opened.

She's doing it again. Running away, jumping to conclusions and Shinichi's the one suffering in the end.

Feeling of being humiliated was pushed away and was replaced with shame.

"I'm sorry." She murmured.

The doorknob jiggled as he obviously tried to open the door.

"Raaaaaan..." He called and Ran chuckled at his half-whine.

"Wait. Let me fix myself."

Ran stood up and put the clothes back inside the dryer. She straightened herself, patted her hair and pulled the lapels of her dress shirt together. She knew without the buttons, it wouldn't stay intact but she had no choice but to go with it.

No matter how humiliated she felt, Shinichi deserved to have his explanation heard.

Taking a deep breath, Ran went for the door and opened it.

As expected, the place was cold.

She looked up and saw Shinichi's face. In the dark, she couldn't see his expression but before she could dwell more in it, Shinichi took her hand and led her back to the living room.

He was _freezing._

Ran realized that he must've been so cold outside the laundry room, waiting for her. He was still half-naked for pete's sake! Why didn't he put a shirt first before he decided to coax her out of the room?!

He settled her on the edge of the couch near the fireplace and sat beside her. Ran watched as he took a deep breath, probably feeling elated that he was once again in a warm place.

It took only seconds for him to return his attention back to her and pressed against her. Her back hitting the couch's arm as Shinichi caged her, left hand slamming on the armchair behind her while the other hand was placed beside her head, on the back rest.

Alarm bells rang in Ran's head and she immediately placed both palms on Shinichi's chest to accomplish some distance.

His skin was cold.

"You're cold, Shinichi." She pointed and unconsciously rubbed her palms on the surface of his skin.

Shinichi suppressed getting distracted.

"That's not important, Ran."

"But—"

"Listen. I don't want to dance around. I stopped not because I find you unattractive. Whatever you think, it's not true. You're not ugly and your body is not unappealing and to think of something even close to that is so _stupid,_ Ran!"

It registered to her that her boyfriend knew exactly what the issue she was dwelling on was but that moment, the 'stupid' comment warranted her attention more.

"Shinichi." She warned but he ignored her.

"You don't know what Herculean effort it took me to stop! You're wearing my shirt in the most… most distracting way! You're so beautiful and soft and smooth and you're sighing, making interesting sounds, beneath me! Do you have any idea how that affects me? You… looking, looking like that and letting me touch you!" His eyes swept up and down her almost naked form and Ran's eyes widened at the intensity of his gaze. "You're doing something in me. You're pushing me to the brink and I have to stop because I might do something you are not ready for yet!"

He looked positively and seriously frustrated and Ran wanted to apologize but she couldn't formulate words inside her head.

His admission was like another bucket of water and ice poured on her. But instead of the cold feeling, she was left with fire dancing inside her core, pushing up to her face, flaming it red.

She was sure she resembled a tomato now.

"What makes you think I'm not ready?" She countered, finally coming up with something to say, but despite her defiance, her tone came out unsure. Who would be composed after hearing that kind of admission?

Shinichi raised an eyebrow and glared at her.

"Think this thoroughly, Ran. If I didn't stop earlier and we had gone through with it, now this instance, you'll not regret it?"

Ran opened her mouth to answer but she shut it again with a click. If they did it, in the carpeted floor, will she regret it? Of course, not! But she would prefer if it didn't happen straightaway. She wanted to be close to him, be intimate with him, but she wanted to learn many things first before she really has… sex with him. She already admitted a long time ago that she was sexually attracted to him but she wanted to accomplish that level of intimacy with him, step by step.

If she'll be honest, she wasn't mentally prepared for sex. She was just prepared to seduce him.

With reddened face, she watched her fingers slightly moved over his bare chest and completely missing his distracted expression.

"I will not regret it." She mumbled and she heard Shinichi clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth.

"Ran." He warned.

Her eyes were widening as she increasingly became nervous.

"It's true! I will not regret it! But… I would prefer if we didn't right away…"

Shinichi rolled his eyes and sighed a breath of relief.

"See? I was right to stop. You're so hung on the idea to make it up to me that you're pushing yourself."

Ran wanted to oppose but his half-lidded glare made her silent.

"And stop running." Shinichi continued. "You're always running away from me. In London, on the school grounds, when we were with Haibara. Am I that hard to deal with, enough to make you run?"

"My name in 'Ran'. I'm born to run." She mumbled.

"That again?" Shinichi posed, slightly irked.

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to run again next time."

What she received from him was his scrutinizing glare. She didn't know how but Shinichi always had his way of knowing what she was thinking or feeling. His gaze was making her feel like she was naked under him. Ran decided her hands were much interesting to watch.

Shinichi sighed again, a resigned one and Ran looked up. He looked disappointed and she wanted to erase that expression from his face so boldly, Ran ran her hands from his chest up to his shoulder and then to the back of his neck.

She felt triumphed when his eyes widened and goosebumps rose on his skin.

"I promise. I'll not run away anymore. We'll talk things through. I promise." she said honestly, which she noticed was easy to say. His words chased her doubts away. The feeling of humiliation and irritation had been erased thanks to his sincere admission.

Shinichi opened his mouth, obviously to say something, probably to set forth his doubts, but Ran pulled his neck down and caught his surprised lips.

He swallowed his hiccup of unpreparedness but Ran didn't let it fazed her. Her lips pressed harder on him, more firmly and after couple of seconds, Shinichi finally decided to move with her. He sucked her bottom lip and the familiar heat started to build in her stomach making a low moan vibrate in her throat.

Shinichi hummed in approval and the hands that were caging her earlier found their way inside her dress shirt, settling on either side of her waist.

Their lip-locking continued until both felt the need for oxygen but neither wanted to end their passionate kiss. They decided to pull back only enough to breath, lips still lingering over each other. Ran opened the eyes she wasn't aware were closed, on time to see Shinichi opening his too. His tender gaze, swirling with undeniable passion and lust, knowing it was unabashedly directed to her was making her scared and thrilled.

Ran always knew she was connected to Shinichi in many ways. They've been friends for so long, best friends. They always spent time together before Conan-kun came and when he became that cute seven-year-old boy, they became closer. As per Shinichi, it was a territory he didn't knew existed until he lived under the same roof with her. But that closeness took another level when they overcame the problem Conan-kun gave. The intimacy of knowing they shared the same feelings: care, admiration, devotion and love, was a different and a deeper ground.

And now, another connection had materialized. Something that had to be achieved using the mind, passion and physical body.

The hand on her waist crept up and Ran watched as the emotions in his gaze intensified. She wanted to watch the play of blue fire in his eyes but the pleasure of his touch made her unconsciously close her them once more.

Her mind didn't want to see. Her mind wanted to feel.

His hand was still cold and she shivered at the slow ascent of his touch. When it finally reached the underside of her breast, his thumb almost inside the material of her brassiere, Ran pushed her chest forward. She whispered his name and Shinichi took it as a sign to continue.

His hand crept inside, feeling her bare for the first time.

Her legs that were on his lap pressed together. The feeling was incredible. It was ten times better than when he touched her over the piece of cloth and Ran couldn't believe that a feeling like this existed. Who would've known that his palm, caressing the skin there could make her feel so much? Especially when he squeezed and intentionally brushed his thumb on one sensitive nub.

"Shinichi…" she moaned. She could feel herself perspiring as the heat of liquid fire continued to travel in her veins.

Her heart was pounding so hard but her mind registered a pained groaned coming from the owner of the hand that was making her crazy.

Ran opened her eyes on time with Shinichi stopping his ministration, withdrawing his hand and leaning his head where her neck and shoulder met.

She slightly jumped as she felt his moist forehead. In this cold weather, both of them were sweating? Just what can his touches do to them?

"Shinichi?" she called and although she felt frustrated that he stopped, she was much more concerned about his actions.

"We should stop." He groaned. "You're making it hard."

Ran went stiff.

And she flushed from head to toe.

"Uhm… Making it hard as in making this situation tough for you or…" she trailed off, too embarrassed to finish her sentence.

"Both." He confirmed quietly and Ran was sure with the rate of redness she's acquiring, soon she'll burst into flames.

"Pervert." She admonished and bonk him in the head.

Finally, Shinichi separated himself from her and sat up straight. Ran watched him as he put distance between them and nursed the offended area on his head. The absence of his touch gave her both disappointment and relief.

He was flushing red. Ran was sure he was not as bad as her but still, she was comforted by the fact that she was not the only one affected by their activity. He looked especially adorable though, in his half-naked glory looking frustrated but pleased at the same time while he rubbed his head.

Her perusal of him went down and Ran swallowed at the prominent protuberance on his pants. The said appendage pushing through the heavy and rough material of his jeans.

Ran's face burned and when she looked up, she was surprised to see Shinichi looking at her with raised eyebrow and a smug smile.

"Just where do you think you're looking?"

Embarrassment and anger made her punch him on the arm.

"You can touch but I can't look?" she countered.

Shinichi snorted then looked away. He crossed his legs casually while he crossed his arms over his chest. Despite his casual gestures, Ran could tell, by the way his skin colored pink and the slight crease of his eyebrows, that he was feeling embarrassed.

Embarrassed that she saw the evidence of his arousal?

"Uhm." She started but Shinichi was still not looking at her. "Does it hurt?"

He was still not looking but a chuckle came out from his mouth.

"In a way."

For some reason, she blushed harder. "Uh… Can I do something about it?"

Her boyfriend's eyes widened. She didn't know the implications of her words and the numerous _activities_ that crossed Shinichi's mind.

"W-well…" her boyfriend started. His hand crept on the back of his neck. A nervous gesture.

But then, he sighed and a look of defeat painted his face as his shoulders slumped.

"None." He supplied.

Ran scooted closer and peeked at his face.

"Are you sure?" She continued to ask. With the proximity of her face and the implications of her offer, Shinichi felt more frustrated but his hold on his resolve was as strong as usual.

"Yes, Ran." He whispered and Ran noted the finality in his tone. It's not like she wanted to tease him, she just wanted to know if she could do anything to at least alleviate his discomfort.

But it looks like she'll make it worst if she insisted.

Ran nodded but continued to peer at him. She liked watching the play of the fire's illumination on his skin. He didn't look like a human from her perception, instead he looked like something forged by the Gods made of gold, sapphire and silk.

He was truly mesmerizing.

"Your perusal is unnerving me, Ran." He commented not looking at her and Ran felt a little embarrassed that he could see her ogling at him using his peripherals.

Finally, Ran turned to the same thing Shinichi was looking at, the fire place. She watched as the fire danced inside the box, orange sparkle jumping and then disappearing.

The past few weeks had been mentally exhausting. Coming to terms with her feelings, seducing him by doing crazy things and then finally, stepping on the line she thought would be hard to cross. Although they didn't go all the way and they only got one direct touch, it was enough for now.

Also, she kind of enjoyed the whole thing, especially when she found out that Shinichi could create interesting sounds, colors and expressions. It was a different side of him and Ran marveled that those were hers and hers only.

Yawning, she positioned herself on the couch better. Tucking her legs under her bottom, Ran leaned on Shinichi's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Can I take a nap?" she mumbled and was a little surprised at how quick sleepiness had descended on her.

She felt Shinichi move, the arm she was leaning to disappeared and was replaced by his smooth hard chest. His arm wrapped around her back, hand on her waist while she felt the line of his jaw on her forehead.

Ran snuggled into his warmth more.

"Of course." He whispered gently and his breath caressed her face like a cool breeze.

She felt herself smiling. His intoxicating scent and his warm body was like a lullaby and soon, sleep claimed her.

* * *

" _See? You should really trust Sonoko-sama when it comes to these things!"_

Ran blushed while she listened to Sonoko's gloated laughter on her cellular phone.

It was Saturday morning and she was getting ready for a movie date with Shinichi when her female best friend called and demanded to know what happened the previous day.

Ran didn't give the exact details but she made it clear to Sonoko that it'd worked although they both decided not to escalate things more.

She remembered when she woke up, wrapped in warmth, but a little annoyed that there was too much light. When she opened her eyes, she realized that the electricity had come back. She turned her gaze to her human pillow and was almost surprised to see Shinichi half naked. When she remembered the events before her nap, she didn't know if she should feel some sense of relief that it was not all a dream, or feel embarrassed of her earlier actions now that the intense passion was absent.

Ran however, in her sleepy haze, got distracted at the pattern that seemed to embedded on his left chest. Was that her hair? The lines looked pronounced liked it was pressed on for a long time and it stated that Shinichi hadn't moved a limb when she was sleeping, leaning on him.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked, rubbing her eyes while they were fixated on the patterns of her hair on his skin.

"Not that long." He mumbled.

"What time is it?" she asked again, still fixated on his chest.

"About six, I guess?"

It annoyed her that her boyfriend was answering her question in a clipped manner. She turned her gaze to him and was slightly taken aback to see that he was staring at her.

And blushing while he did so.

"Shinichi?" she called but her boyfriend just blushed harder before he looked away and buried his face in his hand.

"Maybe you should wear turtlenecks or closed collar for the next few days. It will be suitable since the weather's getting cold." He mumbled trying his best to act nonchalant.

"Huh?" Ran mused.

She did however understand when Shinichi pointed -still not looking- at her chest. Ran looked down and was surprised to see that her throat, down to her belly button was exposed, forgetting that the button down she was wearing lost its buttons when they did their heavy make out earlier.

Still, that wasn't the part that concerned her the most. It was the red marks scattered on her chest.

Abruptly, she stood up and went to the bathroom. There, beside the bathroom door, she could hear the dryer whirring as it dried their clothes but that was the last of her concern. Ran immediately stood in front of the bathroom mirror and was mortified to see the red marks scattered on her skin. Some were crimson, like clotted blood, which was something she remembered acquiring. The bite of his teeth was kind of hard to forget. But the light pink blotches, she couldn't remember how Shinichi gave them to her. The problem was, there were many.

Guess Shinichi was correct, she should wear closed collared clothes and turtlenecks until the – _hickeys_!- disappeared.

Ran flushed pink. Seeing his marks, kiss marks on her skin, it was primitive, like he was branding her as his, and it was… nice.

She's not going to think of virtues now. This was Shinichi's and anything that's from him, be it good or bad, she will accept.

Ran didn't realize that Shinichi had followed her. He was leaning on the bathroom door frame, arms crossed over his chest, still half-naked and only caught her attention when he scoffed. She immediately looked up the mirror, eyes meeting through the reflection but Ran's gaze decided to peruse his flexed muscles and toned chest.

Damn. His body looked more defined and hard with these lights.

The sound of his smirk caught her attention and she looked up. From the mirror's reflection, again, she watched the play of smugness on his face. It was irritating and pleasant at the same time as they were starting to open up to these kinds of things.

Well, maybe he was already open-minded and he was just waiting for her to be like this.

Better late than never.

"What?" she asked, irritated and flustered at the same time.

Shinichi's smirk widened a mile.

"They look good on you."

Ran raised an eyebrow. Oh. For a second there she thought he would point out that she was ogling at him. Looks like there was something much more tease-worthy than her blatant display of admiration for his body.

"The kiss marks." He said, as he walked beside her. Both looking at each other through the mirror. "Like they're a brand to tell everyone that you're mine."

Ran blushed harder. What the hell? Was he reading her mind.

"Kind of primitive." She mumbled and unconsciously pulled the lapels of her button down together.

"I can still see it you know?"

Shinichi leaned down to emphasize his point. He was no longer staring at her through reflection. In fact, he was no longer staring at her. Ran followed his eyes and reached an alarming color of red when she realized he was staring at her bust, still peeking from the lapels of her shirt.

"Pervert!" she admonished. Crossing an arm around the exposed area and punching Shinichi with the other.

Her boyfriend only laughed and despite the embarrassment, she couldn't help but feel happy at the mirth in her boyfriend's eyes.

" _Ran! You still there?"_

Hearing her name in Sonoko's voice from her cellular phone, Ran was pulled from her dreamy state as she reminisced what had happened the previous day. Her hand unconsciously splayed on her chest as she was reminded of the marks beneath the cloth of her turtleneck.

"Yes, I am still here." She confirmed.

" _So? What base did he cover?"_ Sonoko asked. Ran didn't quite understand the question but the obvious playfulness lacing the heiress' tone gave her a hint that it was not a good question.

"Base?" the karate champ asked and she heard the mocking sigh of her best friend on the other line.

" _Yes, Ran! Base!"_ The heiress repeated before explaining to her the baseball metaphor of physical achievements in a relationship.

Ran flushed red from head to toe as she remembered the feeling of Shinichi's hand on her chest. He did cover some base there. She knew it was not a big deal but for her, it was like a leap of many steps to advance their relationship. That little touch sealed the fact that Shinichi had power over her body, and despite that she could easily punch him when he touched her, she knew she couldn't because his touches were like magnet.

And she was a metal that melted in his fire.

" _Your silence is telling me that Shinichi-kun achieved some base. Am I right, Ran?"_ Ran heard the sly heiress say. She could almost see the suggestive wiggle of her brown eyebrows and the shark like grin.

" _Don't tell me he had a home run!"_ Sonoko gasped.

"N-no!" Ran immediately denied feeling self conscious because if not for Shinichi's self-control, Sonoko would've been correct, he would've had a home run. "Just-uhm—well, I think-second base?"

There was silence on the other line and Ran felt trepidation knowing her overly loud and bubbly female best friend have no words.

And then…

" _Shinichi-kun's one lucky guy. Look at those big breasts of yours and he's the only one who can touch them!"_

"Sonoko, stop it!" Ran screamed blushing hard. All she heard was the cackle of the heiress on the other line while her father knocked on her room's door, demanding to know what had happened to make her scream like that.

Ashamed of having caught the attention of her father (she shivered at the idea of her father knowing the reason of her scream) and being teased unmercifully by Sonoko, Ran bid a quick goodbye to her friend to end the conversation while trying to make an excuse for her father's prying.

Finally, left to her own devices inside her room, Ran plopped on her bed and remembered once again the events of last night.

After their uniforms had dried and they were dressed properly, Shinichi asked her to have dinner with him at a local restaurant before walking her home.

Even though they didn't hold hands, the mere brush of their shoulders as they walked was enough to make them feel that what'd transpired between them had made them closer than before.

Ran loved the way her boyfriend seemed to be happy and in a good mood. She hoped the reasons were same with her because she also couldn't keep the stupid smile off her face.

The tune of an incoming mail from her cellular phone jerked Ran from her day dreaming. Even without looking at the screen, she knew it was her boyfriend. She knew it was about their planned meeting for today. She knew that the aforementioned plan will be postponed or cancelled.

 _From: Kudo Shinichi_

 _To: Mouri Ran_

 _Can we meet after two to three hours of our agreed time? Kaasan called and a friend of hers wanted me to investigate a case in place of Tousan. The case sounded interesting. Vice President of a company who allegedly embezzled money was receiving death threats. Kaasan's friend was the Secretary of the VP and she said that the VP was out of his wits because the threat promised that they will deliver the justice the company deserves in today's convention. They want me to look into it. Is it okay? We'll watch the romantic one instead of the mystery one._

Ran rolled her eyes at the lengthy explanation about the case. She's almost always right on the money when it comes to him and the cases that follow him but a fond smile twisted her lips while she hit the reply button. Some things will never change.

 _To: Kudo Shinichi - The Detective Geek_

 _From: Mouri Ran_

 _It's okay. Kind of expected it since you're a case-magnet. I'd rather have you stumble on a case now than when we are on a date later. The romantic movie sounds nice._

 _I'll wait for you at the usual place. Just be careful._

 _P.S. There's this thing called calling you know._

She waited for a couple of minutes before her cellphone rang again.

 _To: Mouri Ran – The Karate Champ who doesn't like wearing pants when they're too loose._

 _From: Kudo Shinichi - The Detective Geek who doesn't mind ;)_

 _I'll have you know, I think I'm more capable of multitasking when I'm texting rather than calling. It's a black-tie convention so I must wear a three-piece suit and it's a pain in the ass. Too many buttons and Kaasan insisted I knot my tie a full Windsor which by the way, I'm searching the internet to know how._

 _Wishing you were here so you could do it for me._

 _Anyways, of course I'll be careful. Conan or something worse will not happen again. I promised you that, didn't I? I'll see you after three hours, yeah? Be careful too._

Once again, Ran blushed to the roots of her hair. The little title accompanying her name, if someone sees it, it will be the humiliation of the year. Yes, it was true but she thought that for the meantime, it's a mutual understanding that the topic will not be discussed. Obviously, it was just an assumption on her part.

And that Detective Geek even have the audacity to tease her about it!

Pushing the buttons, she replied.

 _To: Kudo Shinichi_

 _From: Mouri Ran_

 _I will ignore your little description. If you pursue the topic, I'll make sure you have a big bruise tomorrow._

 _And don't worry, I'll teach you a step by step of full Windsor so that you can do it yourself next time. Or maybe, if there will be enough time – unlike today- then I can always come there to knot your tie for you._

 _Even though you promise me, I can't help but always worry. Just be careful, okay? I'll be careful too. See you later!_

Not a half a minute passed, Shinichi responded.

 _To: Mouri Ran_

 _From: Kudo Shinichi_

 _See you later, Ma'am._

 _P.S. I'd rather you come here to knot my tie for me, next time. And I like the idea. You're like a diligent wife ;)_

Ran didn't know if she could smile any harder.

* * *

More than three hours had passed and Ran was standing outside a coffee shop, seventy-five meters away from the movie theater they were planning to go to.

She fished her phone from her bag but there were no calls or mails from Shinichi. She thought the case must've taken longer than Shinichi had assumed. It was okay though, as long as he arrives safe, waiting is fine.

With nothing to do, Ran looked down at her attire to make a quick self-assessment. She thought she looked decent in her white closed-collar neck blouse, royal blue cardigan and skirt and brown thigh-high boots.

But it wouldn't par if Shinichi decided to appear in his suit and tie.

Ran looked at her wrist watch. It's twenty past four in the afternoon and the movie they were planning to see -which was a romantic film instead of the mystery one because they must adjust to Shinichi's schedule- will start in thirty minutes.

Hmmm. Maybe he did drop by his house to change clothes. It may be the reason why he's running late.

She hoped he won't take too long that they miss the movie.

Rocking back and forth on her heels, Ran once again check her wrist watch. Seven minutes had since passed and Ran was feeling a little worried especially that her cellphone was not creating noises to indicate a message or call from her boyfriend.

She knew that when Shinichi was immersed in a case, he rarely checked his phone. It sometimes became a distraction, that's why she tried to avoid contacting him as much as possible.

But his absence was making her worry.

Ran was about to call him and dial his number on her phone, but like a force she was attracted to, she felt him before she saw him.

There he was, running towards her, donned in black and grey suit.

Once he was in front of her, panting and perspiring a little, Ran carefully perused him. Yes, he looked out of breath, yes there's a thin sheet of sweat on his forehead, but damn…

Shinichi in that suit was extremely attractive.

He was busy regulating his breathing, pulling his collar from his neck to make the air circulate, that he didn't notice Ran observing him.

It was a three-piece suit, obviously tailored for him (Yukiko-san made sure every suit he owned perfectly fit his body). The dress shirt was black, but the vest, the pants, the jacket and the tie were light gray.

His hair was a little different too. Instead of his usual, the fringe on his forehead was combed to the side. Ran could also see the cowlick that was usually standing up, was tamed a little.

He looked different, not like the last time he was in a formal two-piece suit in the victory celebration at the Mandarin Hotel. Today, he was almost adult-like. With his outfit and hair, he was like a different person, but Ran loved it.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." He said when he finally regulated his breath. He wiped his forehead with his hand and Ran automatically reached for her handkerchief to wipe it for him instead.

She was rewarded when her boyfriend blushed a little.

"It's okay. There's still time before the movie starts." She said peeking at him. She felt conscious at staring at him when he was this gorgeous. "Was the case hard?"

Shinichi sighed, ruffling his hair. Although his now wild hair didn't exactly match his formal clothes, if possible, he looked more handsome.

"Actually, it wasn't. The trail was easy to follow since it was a little haphazard. The Vice President's speech was going to start by four-thirty in the afternoon, they didn't tell me that. As promised in the series of threats that he will be dead by then. I already knew who the culprit was and it was perfect to catch him red-handed at the time of the VP's speech. But then I would've been late for another one to two hours for our meeting so I took a different route, tried to catch him even though he hadn't laid all his plans by then. Kind of hard, there were loopholes but…" Shinichi closed his eyes and heaved a deep sigh. "He cracked under stress even though I didn't have much evidence then."

Ran looked at him wide eyed. He solved the case in a couple of hours without having enough background of it? Could this guy be more awesome?

Wait.

Why did he gamble his deduction with the lack of evidence?

"Shinichi, as much as I am amazed that you pulled it off even though you didn't catch him red handed and there was lack of evidence, you shouldn't have gambled with your deductions! What if he saw through the loopholes? He could sue you for defamation! And if he found out that you were onto him, he might've taken another course of action to kill the Vice President! You don't need to take another route just because you don't want to be late for our meeting. This is important, Shinichi."

Ran stared at him as Shinichi stared back. He looked a little irked as he pursed his lips. Then his gaze shifted from her to the road and heaved another sigh.

"It was a calculated risk but I was confident about it and I will not jeopardize the life of a person. I still had plan B in case it didn't go through, and plan C and plan D." Shinichi bit his lip as his face turned pink and Ran was beginning to get distracted. "The scenario I placed wasn't perfect but I had to work with what I had because I didn't want you to wait anymore. I already felt bad that I moved our date and I didn't want to make you wait longer than that. I promised myself that I would prioritize you over anything, even cases, that's why whatever was on my hand earlier, I had to make it work."

Distraction from lips biting and face blushing didn't hold when Ran heard those words. She never felt Shinichi had neglected her. Well maybe, a part of her did when he and she were not on speaking terms after the Conan ordeal, but after the whole enlightenment of his reasons, those ill-feelings had disappeared.

And to hear that he was now prioritizing her and doing something he usually didn't do or risk before, the overwhelming happiness took another level.

Ran couldn't help it, if she didn't do anything, her heart would surely explode. So Ran held his hand, stood on her tiptoes and kissed the corner of his mouth.

Shinichi, wide eyed and surprised, couldn't do anything but blush.

"Thank you for the effort, Shinichi. And as much as I want to say that it was really flattering that you're trying to prioritize me over everything, I don't want you neglecting what you really want and do best, being a detective. Believe me; just the thought that you've promised yourself to put me first is more than enough."

Ran felt her face heating but when Shinichi quirked his lips upward, her heart felt warm too.

"Alright. Whatever you say, Ran."

He didn't let go of Ran's hand when she tugged him towards the movie theater.

* * *

In line to purchase the tickets, Ran couldn't help but feel eyes staring at them, or to be precise, at her boyfriend.

Shinichi was beside her, waiting in the line. Still holding her hand while the other was tucked inside the pocket of his pants. He was staring straight ahead but even though his face was impassive, his half-lidded eyes told Ran that he was aware of the eyes staring at him.

Ran giggled nervously.

He was attracting too much attention.

"I will not be surprised if fangirls suddenly approached you." Ran whispered and she almost laughed at the way his eyebrow twitched.

"It's just a suit. It's just a face. I don't understand why they need to stare. It's rude." He answered in a low voice. Ran didn't know how to react so she just let out a small laugh. Shinichi used to like being the center of attraction but it seems like value for privacy was one of the things that changed in him.

They were finally on the counter and Ran wanted to roll her eyes as the cashier became flustered when Shinichi asked to purchase two movie tickets. After the blushing cashier handed them the tickets, they made their way towards the entrance of the movie they were planning to see, eyes still following them.

"A Love to Last." Shinichi read on the ticket and Ran could see how he cringed when his eyes skimmed through the summary on the movie poster.

"I knew you wouldn't like this kind of a movie. Why did you suggest watching it in the first place? The mystery movie you liked is still showing tomorrow." Ran asked.

"You like this movie more than the mystery one and since I've made you wait, I think it is only fair for me to compensate." Shinichi looked at his wrist watch. "We still have fifteen minutes. Would you like some snacks?"

"Uhm. No. I'm planning to cook dinner for you so, just drinks I guess?"

"You'll cook dinner for me?" The brightness of his smile was affecting Ran.

"Yes. But we have to shop for ingredients after this."

Eagerly nodding, Shinichi led Ran towards the snack bar. They waited in the line and while Shinichi was immersed with the choices of the drinks he will buy for the both of them, Ran once again, started perusing him.

Although it was annoying, Ran could never blame those girls eyeing him. He was really good-looking and every movement he made exuberated charm.

The simple brush of his hand on his hair was fascinating to watch and her hands itched to reach and caress those soft locks. She was reminded of the time they were lip locking on the floor in front of the Kudo Mansion's fireplace. Her hands were caressing the back of his hair while his lips were busy caressing hers.

Underneath his pristine clothing was a toned smooth body that was pressing firmly against hers, just yesterday.

Ran felt the need to fan herself. She looked down at her covered chest and remembered the marks that blemished her skin. It was now a little faded but every time she reminisced the way Shinichi sucked, bit and lapped at her skin, it made her shudder. Unconsciously, she clutched at her closed collar.

Calming herself, Ran looked up and was surprised to see Shinichi watching her. His face was void of expression but there was something in the way his eyes glinted that made her nervous.

"What?" she demanded defensively.

Shinichi's lips quirked a little. "I was asking if you would like soda or iced coffee."

Ran wanted to smack herself. He was asking her a question and she was too immersed in her daydreaming of him that she didn't hear him?

"U-uhm…" she stammered and the glint and the smirk became more pronounced. Shinichi leaned down until his mouth was just beside her ear.

"You looked really distracted, Ran. Looking down at your front, what were you thinking?" He whispered and Ran blushed and shuddered at the deepness of his voice. He knew what was distracting her and he was teasing her by deliberately lowering the octave of his voice!

"Nothing." She huffed and she so badly wanted to punch his face. "And I'll have soda, thank you."

Shinichi straightened his spine and smirked at her.

When they approached the counter, the cashier was obviously swooned by Shinichi's charm, and Ran could no longer stop herself from rolling her eyes.

* * *

"What's your policy on sleeping while watching a movie?" Shinichi suddenly asked once they were inside the movie theater and settled on their seats.

"Huh? My policy?" Ran asked, not quite getting what he meant.

"Yeah. Would you be upset if I suddenly fell asleep in the middle of the film?"

Ran tilted her head to the side. Was this guy serious about what he was asking? Laughing a little, Ran was certainly amused with her boyfriend's unusual quirks.

"No. I will not be surprised at all since it's not the first time you have done it. That's why I told you, if you really didn't like the movie then we should've waited until tomorrow."

Shinichi made a face and rolled his eyes. "It's not because of the movie. I'm feeling a little sleepy, that's all."

"Sleepy? You're always sleepy. Don't tell me you've read another Holmes book until dawn?" She looked at him accusingly as the lights in the movie theater turned off.

But Shinichi smirked, an unusual response from this usual conversation.

"I could barely concentrate on reading, Ran. So that's not the reason. I was certain the reason why I couldn't sleep was because something that happened yesterday kept me awake. How a certain someone looked, partially covered in my shirt. How a certain someone responded to my touches. How a certain someone fe—mmph?!"

Ran clamped her palm on Shinichi's mouth and her face, neck and ears colored crimson.

"Shut up, Shinichi." She hissed and she could feel his smirk under her palm. Then Shinichi placed a chaste kiss on the skin covering his mouth. Ran immediately snatched back her hand, glaring at Shinichi as her face continued to burn.

"You accused me of something that's why I felt compelled to give you the correct answer." He said, the smirk never leaving his lips.

When the big screen finally illuminated as the movie began, Ran huffed back on her seat and tried to ignore the redness of her face, the warmth in her chest and the snicker of her boyfriend.

In the middle of the movie, Ran felt a sudden jerk from her right. There she saw Shinichi, slouching on his chair, elbow on the arm chair while his head was cradled by his hand, lulling as he tried to fight his drowsiness. Despite the darkness, the illumination from the big screen outlined the features of the young detective.

It was fascinating how the lights of the screen illuminated his features. She could make out his sharp nose, high cheekbones, dark pink lips and his long eyelashes.

His eyes were on the verge of closing and it was nice staring at those blue irises, appearing and disappearing from his eyelids.

How did she get so lucky to have this amazing handsome man fall in love with her?

This guy was truly mesmerizing.

Then when those blue irises that were half hidden beneath eyelids and long eyelashes suddenly shifted in her direction, she squeaked in surprise.

"What are you staring at, Ran?" Shinichi whispered after turning his face fully to her, hand still cupping his cheek.

"I- I'm not staring! I was just wondering if you finally fell asleep." She hissed, looking around, conscious that someone might be listening to them. Thankfully, the people in their row were four seats apart and the row before them and after them were almost empty.

When she looked back at him, Shinichi gave her a lazy grin. A hat and monocle were the only ones missing and he would've passed as the cunning Kaito Kid. Or the playful Kuroba-kun.

Ran scowled at him and turned her body and attention fully to the movie.

The scene was about the progress of the heroine and the hero's relationship. It was night at the hero's apartment and they were kissing and with the slow movements of the actors and the sweet background music, this was the turning point of the love story.

The actors were shedding each other's clothes and Ran could feel herself blushing. It was awkward especially when she watched it with Shinichi.

The actors were still engaged in the intense lip locking. As they pulled each other's clothes off, they stumbled upon a sofa and continued their activity.

Ran felt herself blushing even more.

The illumination on the actors' bodies, it was no brainer that the moving orange lighting was from the fireplace.

And doesn't that look awfully familiar.

She tried so hard not to react but Ran's body betrayed her by fidgeting.

There was a sound of rustling clothes on her right and she knew it was Shinichi who was moving.

Bravely, she peeked at him and was surprised that he was now sitting straight and watching the movie. His one eyebrow was raised and she heard a silent huff from him.

"How unoriginal." He muttered. "Right, Ran?"

The way his voice drawled lazy and the hint of his teasing was doing somersaults inside her being. She fully looked at him, bravely ignoring the butterflies in her stomach.

"I-idiot!" she hissed, unsure of the bravery she was trying to portray on this topic. "This movie was produced months ago."

"Hmmm?" Shinichi teased, looking fully at her. The twinkle in his eyes was unnerving but the smirk on his lips was a different story. Sure, it made him look cocky and most of the times, when he was cocky, she wanted to punch him, but it didn't mean that she wasn't affected by the quirk of his lips.

His lips. Soft, smooth and felt good. Either on her own lips or on her skin, his lips were addicting.

She didn't know when but his smirk changed and it turned into a grin when his perfect white teeth flashed.

Dumbfounded, she looked up and was surprised that Shinichi was staring at her, observing her as she stared at his lips.

The butterflies in her stomach became bats, clawing and fluttering aggressively.

"Where are you looking at, Ran?" he asked.

It was a miracle she wasn't combusting yet.

"Nowhere?"

Ran cringed at the uncertainty of her answer, but instead of feeling ashamed or mad, well, she was still ashamed and mad but there was a little feeling of elation when Shinichi chuckled and despite the dark surroundings of the theater, she could make out the pinkness of his cheeks.

She was ready to turn her attention fully back to the movie and ignore Shinichi's lips that teased her, literally and figuratively, but before she could move, Shinichi's hand suddenly but gently grabbed her on the back of her skull.

"Wha—"

Whatever Ran was going to ask or say was cut off when Shinichi pulled her to him and crushed his lips on her.

Shinichi swallowed her surprise and Ran felt immobile as the pressure of his lips and the steady grip of his hand on the base of her skull kept her in place.

She felt she was running out of breath as Shinichi continued to kiss her. When he separated them the slightest, Ran took the chance to open her mouth and take a deep breath but Shinichi was an opportunist. The little opening was enough of an invitation and he once again latched on her lips, invading her mouth with his tongue.

Ran couldn't help but mewl. What was happening was both to her liking and not. Her rational side was going ballistic because they were in a public place doing private stuff and it wasn't proper to do these kind of things just because it was dark! What if someone saw them?!

Although she couldn't help but feel warm all over because this _really_ felt good.

His tongue was tracing the inside of her upper lip and he tasted like a unique blend of coffee. He was sweet and bitter and minty and just _so_ Shinichi.

Ran wasn't aware of it but both of her hands were now clutching the lapels of his beautifully pressed jacket, pulling him closer despite the barrier of the arm chair.

She was so lost. The only thing that was on her mind was the sensation Shinichi was giving her. She didn't know how a person could literally drown her with so many feelings but that was what Shinichi was doing to her, engulfing her with nothing but himself.

After what seemed like eternity, Shinichi slowed down and finally ended the kiss. His lips making noise as he separated them from hers.

She shuddered at the loss of contact but grateful that the oxygen was finally flowing back in her lungs. Taking a couple of deep breaths, Ran tried to regulate her breathing and when she opened her eyes, she was horrified to see Shinichi's smirking face a couple of inches from her.

Ran snatched her hands from his jacket, appalled that she had wrinkled that smooth cloth.

Words couldn't formulate coherently and Shinichi grinned wider.

"Mou! Don't do that again!" She finally said while looking around and ignoring the warmth in her chest and tingle on her lips. "What if someone saw us?"

"The couple four seats apart from us were busy arguing. The movie hadn't even started and they were already bickering, if you look now, they are still in a heated argument." Ran cautiously looked at people on their end and Shinichi was right, the couple was hissing at each other. "The elder person one row above us is sleeping. If you focus, you can hear her snoring, probably comes with age?" Ran looked up and saw and old lady nodding with her glasses on. "And the people one row below us are immersed in the movie. I think they're the fans of that actor? They're too busy to look anywhere and since you didn't make loud noises, we didn't catch their attention."

Shinichi was right. Those girls from below them were squealing and giggling at the actor in the movie. It was safe to say no one saw them.

But she would ignore the bit about her making noises.

"Still, don't do that again." Ran said, not looking at her boyfriend and crossing her arms across her chest. In her peripheral, she could see him smirking.

"Then don't look like you want to be kissed."

Ran turned her attention back to him and Shinichi chuckled once she faced him. He might be laughing at her wide eyes, agape mouth and reddened face.

"I-! I do not look like I wan—"

But Shinichi cut her off.

"I thought you were going to be honest?"

Whatever resistance Ran wanted to say became stuck in her throat and her mouth shut with a click.

The devious smile was an indication that Shinichi knew he was the victor in this conversation and Ran was annoyed with the whole ordeal.

Why was she always the sputtering mess in the end?

Irritated by that handsome smirk, Ran lifted her hand and pinched his cheek, hard.

Shinichi yelped loudly and the couple arguing looked at them, the old lady sleeping woke up and stared at the them, the girls fangirling looked up and glared at them.

Ran apologized for the disturbance they made but Shinichi just sulked on his chair and nursed his offended cheek.

"That hurts, Ran." He whined like a petulant child.

"Then stop teasing me. Otherwise, I'll hurt you harder."

Instead of the usual whine, Shinichi just grinned at her, the redness from her pinch obvious on his cheek.

"Cheeky."

Ran didn't know if he was referring to her, or to himself.

* * *

The movie had ended and Ran realized in dismay that she hadn't understood the film. She was preoccupied the entire time thanks to her boyfriend.

Although she couldn't say that it was a waste of time and money. After all, she did enjoy some part of the movie, excluding watching it.

When the lights turned on once the movie had finished, the fangirls walked up to them, probably to reprimand them for ruining their fangirling over the movie actor, but whatever their intention was, it dissolved when they saw Shinichi.

Clearly, they recognized him and clearly, they liked him. Ran just shook her head when the girls sputtered apologies for the supposed confrontation before praising Shinichi for his accomplishments.

Amicable as always, Shinichi smiled and laughed with them but he kept it short and before Ran knew it, they were already outside the movie theater and heading to the supermarket.

There they were shopping for fresh ingredients for tonight's dinner. Shinichi was holding the shopping basket while Ran chose some white onions but her attention would always drift to her boyfriend.

He was staring at some potatoes and Ran didn't know if he was oblivious at the eyes staring at him.

Old women, young women, most of them inside the supermarket were watching him, giggling and eyeing him with awe.

In this humble place, he was standing out in his suit. It also didn't help that he was already handsome to begin with and his outfit for the day elevated him to a different level.

"You look out of place." Ran commented after putting the onions in the shopping basket.

Shinichi sighed.

"I wanted to change earlier before meeting you but the travel from the convention to my house will take longer than the travel to our meeting place. I was already late so I guessed I would go meet you in this." He explained, almost sounding apologetic.

"I'm sorry if I'm weirdly standing out."

Ran chuckled.

"It's not something to apologize about. If anything, you look nice. Nicer than usual."

Ran thought he might've misunderstood her words and be offended, but his loop sided grin told her he knew exactly what she meant.

Trying to act casual, Ran grabbed his hand to go to the meat selection, all the while ignoring her boyfriend's smile and the thumping of her heart.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the Kudo Mansion, Shinichi set their shopping bags on the kitchen counter as Ran shooed him away from the kitchen. Slightly pouting, he said that he'll be taking a shower in his room before reading in the library and she could just call his name if she ever needed help.

Once the young detective disappeared, Ran set to work. She would make a hamburger steak with creamy mushroom sauce, mashed garlic potatoes and some sautéed string beans, Shinichi's favorite.

Once the ground beef was marinated and the potatoes were waiting to be boiled, by habit and because she's a busy-body, Ran went to the laundry room to check the washing machine. Usually, Shinichi did his laundry every Saturday morning and Ran folded his clothes later in the afternoon or evening. She must do it or otherwise, Shinichi would just leave the clothes inside the dryer. He would get one if he needed, but he would not pick all of it out and fold until the next laundry session.

Ran had reprimanded him a couple of times but clearly, in his brilliant mind, those kinds of things rarely registered.

Irritated even though expecting to see the laundry still inside the dryer, Ran pulled out the clothes and started folding them. Thankfully there were no undergarments in sight because the last time she'd picked his tight boxers; there'd been a lot of awkwardness and blushing faces. When she finally had neat piles of clothes –there were just six pieces of clothing, why couldn't he handle this? Ran thought- she hugged them to her chest and made her way to his room.

When she was finally upstairs, Ran intentionally stomped her feet while she walked to emphasize her irk.

"Shinichi!" She groaned out, nearing his bedroom door. She clutched the door handle and pushed the wooden thing. "How many times have I told you, don't leave your dry clothes in the—"

Whatever Ran was going to say next died in her mouth when she came face to face with Shinichi.

He'd just come out from the shower, a short towel hanging on his shoulder. His hair was wet, dripping down to his moist body. He was not wearing any shirt but thankfully (or not, really, she couldn't decide) he was wearing a gray trouser, but the fly wasn't zipped and Ran could see the black underwear and could make out his—

Ran immediately shut the door close.

She leaned on the wall outside his bedroom and tried to calm her beating heart. What the hell was going on?! Was this another case of lightning striking twice?

Still clutching Shinichi's clothes, Ran moved her arms to lift the clothes and bury her face in it. She felt warm and she was sure she was badly blushing.

Ran didn't have the time to calm her nerves because seconds later, Shinichi opened his door. She peeked at him and he was a little embarrassed, she could tell from the pink cheeks but he was looking at her disapprovingly.

And did she mention he was still not wearing a shirt?

Mercifully, his fly was zipped up.

"What's with you and knocking doors?" he asked with a hint of accusation, one eyebrow rising as the half-lidded eyes glared at her.

Ran fully separated her face from the clothes and tried to look irritated but she was having a hard time keeping her gaze to his face when his body was so distracting. It didn't help when Shinichi crossed his arms over his chest, muscles flexing and coaxing her to have a touch.

"Didn't you hear me?" she countered and was amazed that her voice didn't falter.

"I did. You were pretty much stomping your foot and I deduced the reason." His gaze fixing on the clothes in her arms. "But I thought you'd still knock, given what had happened weeks before, it was natural that you'd be extra careful."

The memory of the event Shinichi was talking about and the fact that she was too complacent and careless to make it happen again made Ran embarrassed to the roots of her hair.

Although, before Ran could react or say something, Shinichi walked up to her leaving a foot of distance. She couldn't look up and see his face for her eyes were fixated on the 'V' on the base of his throat, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights.

Shinichi moved, his hands going inside the pocket of his trousers before casually leaning down, positioning his mouth next to Ran's ear. A mischievous smile painting his lips.

"Or maybe, you're doing this on purpose." He drawled. Voice some octaves lower and Ran knew Shinichi saw her shudder.

She didn't deliberately open his bedroom door to catch him near naked or… really naked! She was just being reckless and irresponsible! Although, even if it wasn't intentional, wouldn't she like to catch another glimpse of his everything?

Ran burned in realization.

She wanted to retort but all that escaped her mouth was blabbering denial. Shinichi was still close to her ear, she could feel his body heat and she could clearly hear his evil chuckles.

Anger seeped in and Ran wanted to hurt this cocky guy. Even though her heart was racing, Ran decided to attack and with a shift of her head, targeted the nearest flesh in her vicinity, his neck.

So Ran bit him there.

Hard.

And Shinichi yelped loudly, taking a step back.

For a second, Ran thought she had gone too far. Did she bite him too much that the skin broke and bled? She immediately panicked and was ready to apologize but then she saw his face.

He didn't look hurt like she feared he would be, but he was clearly surprised. His hand covering the offended area while his face started to pink.

Seconds later, he was red all over.

Ran noticed that besides his face, his ears, neck and chest were all red.

There was also a strange glint in his eyes that she couldn't point out.

Ran didn't know what to do. She was relieved that he wasn't hurt too much but she didn't know what to make out of his expression.

So Ran decided to do the best thing a person her age should do: pushed the clothes on his arm and stuck her tongue out at him mockingly before running down the stairs.

* * *

Shinichi didn't come down to the kitchen until dinner was prepared. Ran knew that Shinichi had asked her to call him if she ever needed help, but she didn't need any assistance in cooking. Also, she preferred this short peacefulness from the teasing she always got from Shinichi.

When all was done and the only missing thing was her companion for tonight's dinner, Ran went upstairs to call her boyfriend. She found him in the library, immersed in a book he probably read a hundred times.

"Hey, dinner's ready." Ran announced after standing in front of his desk, hands intertwined behind her.

Shinichi looked up, blinked a couple of times before giving her a smile. A slight apologetic smile.

Ran rolled her eyes but smiled back. She knew he was apologizing for the teasing. She also knew that he just stopped it because she taught him a lesson.

Together, they both went downstairs to eat.

* * *

Saturday ended by Shinichi walking Ran to her house with a promise that she would come to his house in the afternoon the next day (given Megure-Keibu didn't call him to assist them in the case of the missing jades) to study for the upcoming exams.

Ran once again offered to cook him dinner. There was still enough of the fresh produce they bought earlier to make another meal that she could cook. She felt happy when Shinichi excitedly nodded his head.

Then Sunday came and Ran busied herself in the morning.

She cleaned her room, prepared and arranged some notes for Shinichi. She also cooked breakfast for her family and ate with them. Afterwards, she patiently taught her mother how to make a decent lunch while her father grumbled in the background. Eri glared at Kogoro and Ran laughed as she watched her dad sputter nonsensical words. At least he wasn't quipping back but letting his wife whip him.

When lunch finally arrived, Ran was proud that the food turned out better than expected. Her dad for once didn't have anything bad to remark. It was perfect.

Ran smiled, holding down a laugh. Kogoro scarfed his food and Eri watched satisfied, her cheeks blooming.

Maybe fried fish and sliced pickled daikon were the perfect meal for her mother to cook.

* * *

At exactly three in the afternoon, Ran was standing outside the Kudo Mansion, rummaging inside her bag to fish the key with a soccer ball key chain.

Once inside, Ran walked straight towards the kitchen to deposit some of the ingredients she got from home. Her mother didn't mind but her father surely would, that's why they were inside a colored paper bag.

After she had finished putting everything inside the refrigerator, Ran called out for Shinichi. She didn't want to search the house and risk the possibility of accidentally stumbling upon an awkward scenario with Shinichi again. She didn't know if she could handle it once more.

"Shinichi?" Ran called for the second time from the foot of the stairs. She had a hunch that Shinichi was inside the library but again, she wouldn't risk it.

"I'm in the library." Shinichi replied.

Having confirmation, she walked upstairs to the library, smiling when she saw Shinichi reading his _Sign of Four._ He'd read it a hundred times but it was clear that Shinichi was still emerged by it.

Ran walked closer and noticed that for the first time, he was wearing the turtle-neck blue sweater she knitted for him. She smiled fondly as she remembered the day she made it. It was hard hiding things from Conan-kun while eyeing Araide-san's sweater when he coached their basketball team. In the end, after the case, she mustered up the courage to just borrow the sweater. After all, it was easier to follow the pattern that way rather than stealing glances.

However, Ran was certain that when she knitted the sweater, she made allowances with the measurements so it would still be wearable when Shinichi grew. Then why did the sweater now look snugged and fit on him? It has only been a year since she made it.

"Did you gain weight?" Ran suddenly blurted, Shinichi looked at her, mouth slightly open. Well, although she wanted to take back her rude question, at least his attention had turned to her.

His surprised expression immediately changed to annoyance.

"If I asked you that, I would've been punched into unconsciousness." He remarked dryly, arms crossing over his chest.

"What I mean is…" Ran back pedaled. "That sweater I made you looks a little tight on you?"

"In- In a good way!" she immediately added when Shinichi's face turned sour.

Mercifully, his expression instantly changed, although Ran felt herself blushing when his smug smile was back. After all, she just revealed she was checking him out.

"Are you checking me out?" He drawled.

Instead of rebuttal, Ran pouted and looked away.

"Well…" Shinichi started but Ran held herself from looking back at him. She didn't want to see that smug satisfied smirk on her boyfriend's face. "Haibara told me about my heart weakening because of it being under so much stress from consuming temporary antidotes and the permanent one. Told me I have to take care of it so I'm working out a little to improve my cardio."

The moment Shinichi mentioned about his heart weakening, Ran's attention turned back to him, all the previous emotions dispersed and replaced with sadness.

It didn't go unnoticed by her boyfriend.

"I'm fine, Ran. No matter how much I complain about Haibara's instructions, I'm still doing it. After all, I think I have to level up my game if that would mean you're going to always check me out."

Sadness disappeared replaced with disbelief, anger and shame. It's so disappointing that she was now facing him, giving him a full show of her reddening face.

"Ahou." She mumbled the only coherent word that inserted in her brain.

Shinichi laughed loudly. He closed his book, put it back on the shelf and walked around his table to Ran. He motioned her to leave the library and towards the living room to start their study session, his eyes holding mirth.

"Hattori would be proud." Shinichi remarked, poking her cheek.

Ran just rolled her eyes.

* * *

The study session was, in Ran's opinion, a success. Shinichi was not grumbling and even participating in her little Q&A. Of course, whatever question she threw his way was answered with perfection while she, on her turn, answered all of them too but some questions needed a little hint.

She needed to improve her memorization.

Once the Q&A was finished, they moved to their assignment for Calculus. The routine was to do the problems separately then compare the answers once they were finished. Ran would always be the one who would finish first and Shinichi would take another five to ten minutes. Usually, like today, they would have three or four different answers that they would debate on and usually, like today, Shinichi's answers were always right after doing the calculations together.

Ran doesn't mind that Shinichi's smarter than her. She knew the capability of her boyfriend's brain but it unnerves her that while she and majority of the class listen attentively to the lessons while Shinichi sleeps through them, he always got perfect scores.

When the whole study session was over, Ran worked her magic, something Shinichi could never surpass unlike academics, in the kitchen to make dinner for them. She cooked in peace as there was nothing to bother her, namely Shinichi who was busy talking to Megure-keibu in the living room asking for updates on the Jades case.

She finished cooking in no time and when she announced that dinner was ready, she felt her heart fluttering at the sight of his gleeful face. It reminded her of Conan-kun and it was nostalgic. Nevertheless, one thing didn't change; she still loves making Conan-kun or Shinichi happy with her meals.

When the last morsel was devoured, Ran stood up to clear the table. She was in the process of putting the bottle of green tea back inside the refrigerator when Shinichi announced that he has a little treat for her. Could she get the box in the bottom shelf of the refrigerator?

Obligingly, Ran pulled out the box from the bottom shelf. She had noticed it when she put ingredients for their dinner earlier but she didn't dwell on what was it too much. If Shinichi wanted to put things inside his refrigerator, he had all the rights in the world.

She put it over the table and Shinichi reached out to open the cardboard box colored with pastel green, pink and blue. When the inside was revealed, Ran stared in awe at the unique colors of the white strawberry tart.

"This is expensive!" was Ran's first blurt out but Shinichi chuckled at the obvious delight in her eyes.

"I didn't buy it. A client insisted to pay me for the case I solved but I also insisted that I don't accept payments for cases. The dessert shop you were eyeing hungrily a couple of days ago, it so happened that the owner turned out to be my client. I was planning to buy their queen nina fruit tart -one of your favorites- but she saw me and insisted I take their best fruit tart which happened to be the white strawberry which was conveniently something you've been dying to try. So there." He finished with a cheeky grin.

Ran blushed at the 'eyeing hungrily' comment but the thoughtfulness of Shinichi wanting to buy her a fruit tart and remembering that she had been 'dying' to try the white strawberry tart was heartwarming.

Finally, Ran returned the cheeky smile.

"I'll help you to wash the dishes then let's eat the tart while watching re-runs of Detective Samonji." Her boyfriend offered and Ran agreed.

The night at the Kudo Mansion was pleasant for Ran. She watched the re-run of one of their favorite shows and devoured a special treat, the taste of which was out of this world.

But she decided that the taste of the white strawberry tart was much more elevated when tasted from Shinichi's lips and tongue.

* * *

Monday came and Shinichi and Ran walked their way to Teitan High. The air was cold and Ran noticed that Shinichi was wearing his blue scarf. She worried that if he's this cold already, he might catch a flu.

Although the slight tenseness of his shoulders and frown of eyebrows told Ran about his agitation and it had nothing to do with the possibility of having a flu.

She asked him a couple of times if there was something bothering him but he always answered her with a no. But the way he fiddled with his scarf was telling her the opposite.

When they entered their classroom, it was blessedly warm. Thank you for whoever opened the heater. Their classmates where chatting inside, so like Shinichi, they might be feeling cold too.

Sonoko immediately engaged her in the latest gossip in their school, which Ran half-heartedly listened to. It was an effective way of diverting her attention away from Shinichi.

When the first period bell went off and their homeroom teacher arrived, Ran turned to her seat and looked at Shinichi. She was surprised to see him clearly agitated and fiddling with his collar.

Ran wanted to catch Shinichi's attention but their teacher had already started proceeding with the lesson. Deciding that she would focus on the lesson for now, Ran promised herself that she would ask him later about what was bothering him.

First period ended and Ran immediately turned on her seat to look at Shinichi. However, she was beaten by Sonoko who was hovering over him, a book in her hand.

"Ne, Shinichi-kun. You can read and understand English, right? Can you tell me what this means?"

Ran tilted her head to see what was Sonoko making Shinichi read. It was not a book, it was a thick magazine and with the picture of athletes on the cover, it was clear that it was a sports magazine.

She stood up and walked to them, trying to see what was the part in the magazine that Sonoko was pointing at. Ran smiled at seeing the picture of Kyogoku-san. Obviously, Sonoko wanted to know what was the full-page article saying about her boyfriend.

It was nice. Shinichi was being amicable, reading sentences one at a time and translating it to Sonoko who was listening attentively. It was the most peaceful and friendliest Ran had ever saw them.

When Shinichi finally finished a rather positive article about the Prince of Kicks, Sonoko gathered the magazine from Shinichi's hands and hugged the material to her person. There was a dreamy expression on her face.

"Kyogoku-san is really famous, even in the overseas, right?" Ran remarked. Shinichi crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head to gave her a smile.

"Yep. You too could be as famous as him if you pursue your karate after Senior High."

Ran was about to tell him that she didn't want to be as famous as Sonoko's boyfriend for she had other plans for the future, but when she opened her mouth, Sonoko suddenly cut her off.

"What is _that?_ " the heiress exclaimed. Ran looked at where Sonoko was pointing. Shinichi looked at where Sonoko was pointing, which was ridiculous because Shinichi could never look at it without using a mirror.

His hand immediately flew to the thing Sonoko was pointing at.

Shinichi turned very red.

Ran upon realization turned a different shade of red as she prayed for the floor to open and swallow her whole.

Sonoko was pointing at Shinichi's neck, the area which he was now covering with his hand, the area where Ran bit his skin two days ago.

"Is that…?" Sonoko lowered down her tone so only the two of them could hear her. Although both were grateful that she didn't make a scene, the mischievous glint of her eyes and the shark-like grin told them it was a brewing doom.

"… a kiss mark?" Sonoko finally let go of the blow.

"It's not!" both Shinichi and Ran exclaimed making their classmates look at them. Oh how ironic it was that the two of them created a scene and not Sonoko.

The heiress' grin only turned wider.

"I don't know if you both know what a kiss mark looks like but that certainly looked like a hickey." Sonoko whispered. She then chuckled evilly before leaving the two alone, both still blushing red.

Ran was the one who first snapped from humiliation for she felt the eyes of their classmates looking at them quizzically.

Deciding that they need to deal with this predicament in private, Ran grabbed Shinichi's hand -whose other hand was still covering her mark, thankfully- and lead him outside the classroom, aware of prying eyes and Sonoko's mischievous grin.

They found their way inside the nurse's office who was thankfully taking her break, leaving the whole room for them.

Ran immediately made her way towards the first aid kit while temporarily leaving Shinichi at the center of the room.

"Why didn't you tell me that it turned out like that?" Ran asked while rummaging inside the kit and still blushing red.

"It's not a big deal." Shinichi mumbled.

"Clearly it will be if other people saw that. I don't know if I should be thankful that Sonoko was the one who saw it." Ran said finally finding what she was looking for, a band aid.

She walked towards Shinichi and pried his hand away from his neck, what she saw made her blush more.

The… mark was an angry red. It was a vertical crimson with tiny blood clots around it. It looked like the marks Shinichi had left on her chest some days ago, but this one was so pronounced! Anyone who saw it will be a hundred percent sure that it was a kiss mark, except it was not a kiss mark. It was a bite mark!

"I… I am so sorry, Shinichi." She squeaked. "It looks painful."

"No it is not. It is anything but painful." Shinichi assured but it was hard to feel assured when both of them were blushing badly.

"I was planning to put a band aid on it earlier but I was out of supplies. The collar wasn't high enough to hide it. The nurse station won't be available until ten in the morning so I thought of putting a scarf through out the day but it was warm inside the classroom. I didn't want to gamble someone pointing out that I was sweating because of the scarf. They would surely sniff I was hiding something. That's why I tried to casually hide it"

Shinichi closed his eyes and sighed.

"I let my guard down and right now, I don't know if I should be thankful or not that Sonoko found it first than other people in the class."

Ran couldn't answer for she was thinking the same thing.

"I'm sorry to have caused you all this trouble." She said quietly and plastered a brown band aid over the reddened skin. Thankfully, it was properly covered.

Shinichi touched it with his fingers before grinning.

"It's nothing. After all, it was a payback for the teasings, right? And it was just fair since I'm always the one who marks you."

If she regretted her actions from biting him before, she wasn't now. Instead, she hoped she had inflicted much painful sort of punishment than a mere bite on the neck.

Shinichi laughed at her pout and before Ran could act on anything, he leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

That effectively calmed her down.

When they went back inside their classroom, Shinichi and Ran made a quick prayer of thanks that what Sonoko discovered had remained a secret. Although it was clear that the Suzuki heiress would pry the truth from Ran, Shinichi tried to ignore her knowing looks and suggestive wiggle of eyebrows.

Finally, school ended and the cunning Suzuki tactfully requested Ran to help her with her cleaning duties. Shinichi knew where it would be going and Ran would not say no to her so he offered to wait for his girlfriend outside the school.

When the young detective was out of sight and their other classmates were far from them, Sonoko turned to Ran and demanded to know how that hickey happened.

"It's not a kiss mark!" Ran hissed, already feeling hot in the face. "It is a bite mark which I made because he was teasing me!"

That only made the heiress more interested.

"Ohohoho! You guys are wild!"

"Sonoko!"

But Sonoko only laughed harder on her best friend's crimson face.

Still, despite the teasing, the heiress still wanted to know what had transpired between the couple. After all, wasn't this an ongoing Seduce Kudo Shinichi plan?

When Sonoko finally stopped with her jabbering, Ran gave in telling the details as to how that mark transpired, of course with a little censorship so as to not embarrass herself and Shinichi: like how he plunged his tongue in her mouth in the movie theater or how she saw a half dressed Shinichi when she opened his room without permission.

After it was all said, Ran glared at Sonoko as she felt another bout of teasing coming but Sonoko knew that kind of glare so she swallowed her giggle and cleared her throat.

"I know what to do so as to make him payback without biting him." She said, wiggling her eyebrow.

"Sonoko." Ran hissed, looking around to see if any other classmates heard them. Seems like nobody was paying attention to them.

But the heiress just grinned and gestured to her that she was about to make a call.

When Sonoko turned her back to her and said something to someone on her phone, Ran couldn't help but wonder what kind of plan she was trying to cook.

When it was time to go home, Ran received a mail from Shinichi stating that he was in the library. And whether she could send him a message when she was ready to leave. She was about to do it when Sonoko stopped her. It was the perfect time to give Ran what she ordered her guards to do earlier.

Once the Suzuki limousine appeared, with a couple of female and male bodyguards to pick up Sonoko for her private business class, one of the guards stepped out to hand the heiress a maroon paper back.

Sonoko then gave it to Ran. Puzzled, Ran looked inside the bag and was surprised to see a box of choux cream.

"What is this?" Ran asked incredulously.

"Choux creams, duh! From a famous shop in Harajuku!" Sonoko explained.

Ran frowned at her friend. "I know what is this, Sonoko. What I want to know is, what am I going to do with this. I just had some strawberry tart last night at Shinichi's house. Is this some kind of connivance to make me gain weight?"

Sonoko couldn't help it and burst into laughter. "No, Ran! I can assure that there's nothing I or Shinichi-kun is conniving about, especially about making you gain weight. How absurd it is! Besides, don't worry about the sweets and carbs because you always train extra hard in your karate. And…" the heiress poked Ran's cheek. "Those _activities_ you're doing with Shinichi-kun are effective in burning calories."

Like the usual, Ran's face flamed.

"Sonoko!"

But Sonoko laughed again before kissing her on the cheek and making her way inside the limousine.

"Wait, Sonoko! What am I going to do with this?" Ran asked as the vehicle started to run.

"What else? Eat it! Eat it in front of him like you always do! Just enjoy the taste! Trust me on this! It's a part of the plan!" Sonoko shouted back, head outside the vehicle's window. She gave Ran a thumb's up and a wink before the limo went on its way.

Ran was left standing with the paper bag.

"Just eat it like I always do?" she muttered to herself while staring at the thing in her hand. Sighing, Ran made a short mail to Shinichi that she was ready to go home and she would wait for him at the school gate.

After a couple of minutes, Shinichi arrived. She was about to greet him happily to mask the trepidation for the thing Sonoko came up with, but the smile on her face slid when she saw the upset look on Shinichi's face.

"What's wrong?" She inquired but Shinichi's attention turned to the paper bag in her hand.

"What's that?" he asked.

Instead of insisting her inquiry, she decided to answer him quickly so he could answer her questions without distractions.

"Just some pastry Sonoko wanted us to try for today's study session. What's wrong?" she repeated.

But Shinichi grabbed the bag from her hand and gestured to walk outside the school.

"Your place or mine?" he asked in a flat tone.

And Ran was starting to get frustrated.

"Shinichi." She warned.

Shinichi finally looked at her and gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'll tell you why, Ran. Tell me first where we will have our study session."

"Then we'll do it at my house. Otou-san and Oka-san will be out until night. There will be no one to fuss around us. There. Now tell me what's bothering you."

Shinichi pursed his lips before looking on the road. He told Ran that he received a call after class from Megure-keibu, informing him that the undercover investigation for the Jade case had been a failure.

The place the TMPD chose to investigate didn't uncover anything. Instead, the place where Shinichi suggested to investigate first was attacked by the culprit and left casualties. There were three people who were injured and another one was in the hospital because of serious physical damage.

Shinichi detailed the information to Ran. It was horrible and Shinichi was blaming himself. If only he'd insisted the TMPD to follow his lead. Not only there were casualties but the culprit had also leveled up his or her game for there was only one Jade left to steal, and no matter how careful the police would be, he or she already knew that they would be there.

Ran gazed at Shinichi. "You do have a plan… right?"

Shinichi grinned a little. "Yes, I do. That's why I'll see to it that I go to where the last jade is. There's a pattern in the culprit's work so I know he won't strike soon. Especially now that he knows there will be policemen lurking around. He has to plan carefully." Then his face fell almost immediately. "I just wish I'd insisted my lead to them, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe no one would've got hurt."

Ran felt both sad and proud. Sad that he has to blame himself for the outcome of somebody else's fault and proud that this person, her boyfriend was such a passionate man.

"You have superman complex." She commented, walking closer to him so that their shoulders almost touched.

"An unhealthy sense of responsibility or the belief that everyone else lacks the capacity to successfully perform one or more tasks, and the person may feel a constant need to save others. Am I like that?"

Ran smiled. "A little. You don't believe that our policemen are incapable of doing their jobs, you believe in them so that's a little difference from the complex. But it's unhealthy because you blame yourself. You think it is your responsibility to do things for the unpleasant circumstances that you couldn't avoid as it was another person's doing. You have this urge to save and protect all the people. It is impossible Shinichi. You're still a high school student and no matter how hard you try, not all the cases in the world can be solved by you. Not all people who need help can be saved by you. You're just one person, Shinichi. You're not even an organization so don't beat yourself if something unfortunate happens. It wasn't your fault to begin with. It was others', so please; don't beat yourself because of it. It's not healthy."

Taken aback a little, Shinichi let all her words sink in. Then with a forlorn smile, he turned to her.

"But I could've done something. If I had done what my gut was telling me in the first place, none of those people would've been hurt."

Stepping closer, Ran bumped her shoulder with Shinichi.

"And that's one of the things I admire about you. You're compassionate about helping people. But you need to hold back a bit. It's okay to be a hero but you also need to save yourself."

Ran wasn't attentive to see that her boyfriend was touched by her words. She didn't see the appreciative smile he was giving her way but she certainly felt it when Shinichi wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you. I know you're trying to cheer me up."

His action and boyish grin made her weak in the knees but she held herself and remained composed.

"Don't mention it." She mumbled, trying to contain the warmth in her heart.

They continued to walk and Ran could feel that Shinichi's mood had improved a little. He was talking about things other than the case of the Jades and despite that it was still a topic of mystery, she didn't mind.

Finally, they arrived at the Mouri Detective Agency.

Ran motioned Shinichi to take a seat in the kotatsu that replaced their low table in front of the television while she made them some tea and prepared the choux cream Sonoko gave to her with some biscuits she made. She also changed into something comfortable, a black plaited skirt, cream long sleeved top and high socks. The initial plan was to study in the living room where the kotatsu was, but the warmth of the kotatsu might make her and Shinichi sleepy. And if that doesn't make Shinichi fall asleep, the television would surely be a great distraction to him. News and mystery dramas on TV will have his attention instead on focusing on studying for their upcoming exams. Ran decided, they would study in her room.

Ran prepared the snacks on the low table inside her room, beside her bed. It was the table she purchased when she and Conan-kun wanted to study together in peace because her father was busy making cheering noises for Yoko-san in front of the television.

Once the notes were properly stacked beside the thermos of hot tea and plate of choux cream and biscuits, she called Shinichi and was not surprised to see him watching some news on the TV. Still, she should give credit that the guy heeded her without any protest or grumbling since, after all, he hates studying.

Once inside her room, Ran sat on one of the zabuton and gestured Shinichi to do the same beside her.

"Mind if I get comfortable?" he asked.

"Not at all." Ran automatically answered without looking at him as she busied herself arranging the notes they would review first to last.

When a certain subject made her decide if she should ask for his opinion, Ran looked up to him. Like many times, whatever she was going to say evaporated.

Shinichi had shed his school jacket and placed it on the chair of her study table and was in the process of loosening his tie. Once he successfully undid the slim piece of cloth, he placed it over his jacket on the chair and proceeded to loosen the button of his collar.

When Ran got a glimpse of the band-aid on his neck, her face flushed and looked away. The memory of what she did to his skin still made her embarrassed to every cell in her body.

"Shall we start?" Shinichi announced with a grin.

Ran nodded, thankful that Shinichi was ignorant of what she was thinking.

After fifteen minutes, only fifteen minutes, Shinichi was already yawning as he tried hard to fight his boredom. Ran didn't know if she should reprimand him or laugh at him. She chose the latter though she kind of expected that he would be like this.

"This is not funny, Ran. Who knows, I might be the first person who might die of boredom." He said while rubbing his eyes.

Ran chuckled at his exaggeration. "That's overacting, Shinichi. I didn't know you were capable of such dramatization." She giggled when Shinichi groaned. "Here. Let's have a break."

Arranging the notes scattered on the low table to the side, Ran put the snacks in the middle of it so they could eat.

"Eat up, Shinichi. It'll save you from death out of boredom."

What she received as answer was another groan but she was happy to see him take a bite of a biscuit while picking some calculus notes.

Ran picked a pastry for herself. Now, what did Sonoko say about eating this choux? Eat it in front of him like she always does? Just enjoy the taste? What the hell would those instructions have to do with seducing Shinichi?

 _Trust me on this!_ Sonoko's words echoed in her mind. Sighing, Ran decided to just eat it like she always does. The only difference was that she was in front of Shinichi and she needed to mentally block that. She'll get nervous if she dwells on the fact that he is just there.

The choux cream looked fluffy and the powdered sugar on top of it was enticing her to take a bite. Giving in, Ran closed her lips around the pastry and took a bite.

The taste was amazing. Ran closed her eyes and delighted herself at the flakiness of the dough and the vanilla creaminess of the filling. It was exquisite. The flavors dancing in her mouth made her want to take another bite.

And she did.

And it was even more delicious.

The ratio of the dough and the filling was a little unbalanced because the cream was brimming from the edge of her bite from the pastry. Ran wouldn't want any of that filling to be wasted so she stuck her tongue out and lapped the spilling cream.

She let out a 'Mmmmm' as she savored the creaminess in her mouth. She took another bite and felt the stickiness of the cream tumble on her lips and fingers. Ran had made a mess out of herself.

Shinichi would surely laugh if he saw her state, so Ran licked the outside of her mouth, tongue running over her lower lip, cleaning it from white stickiness. Next were her fingers. Her index was covered with powdered sugar and cream so Ran run her tongue along the line of mess, cleaning it.

It was still sticky and she wanted to wipe it with tissue paper, which was on Shinichi's side.

Turning, she looked at Shinichi.

"Shinichi, can you hand me the—"

But Ran stopped short at seeing her boyfriend already looking at her, intensely.

His pupils were dilated to the point that the blue of his irises was like a ring of sapphire. It was like cold ice but his stare was burning.

"Uhm… Shinichi?"

As if snapping out from a hazy dream, Shinichi looked away, his brows furrowing. Did she offend him in any sort of way?

No.

She knew that the answer is no.

"Would you like some choux?" Ran blurted out, which she knew was stupid but she didn't know how to handle this kind of situation well. By some miracle, it did make Shinichi turn to her.

"You want me to have a taste of that?" Shinichi asked, pointing at the pastry in her hand. The way his voice lowered and his gazed burned more, made Ran nervous and excited at the same time.

Sonoko was right again!

"Uhm, Sure?" Ran answered, moving her hand that had been holding the choux forward to give to him.

But Shinichi was not aiming for the pastry on her hand.

Without a warning, in his cat-like grace, Shinichi moved closer to her and before she could have exclaimed any reaction, his lips closed over Ran's. She didn't even have the time to kiss him back because he immediately plunged his tongue into her mouth, moving and tasting every crevice.

She wasn't aware of what was happening but she felt his hand enclose around her wrist and shake the pastry out of her hold.

Thankfully, it didn't land on her carpeted floor but on the table, away from their study notes.

She didn't know how long Shinichi had been tasting her mouth. Could've been seconds, minutes, hours? She didn't know! Her mind was too muddled with pleasure and Shinichi.

Finally, as she was about to run out of oxygen, Shinichi released his latching. She opened her eyes, unaware that she had closed them, and gazed in half lidded haze to her beloved.

He too was looking hazily at her but there was a burning shine in his eyes that made her core hot.

"Do you know what you're doing to me?" he said. His tone much lower, more masculine and Ran's vocals chords refused to work.

She could only watch him devour her with his piercing gaze.

Then he moved, her wrist that he was still clutching was now in her peripheral. Slowly, the sugar-coated fingers were lifted to his face and Shinichi slowly and agonizingly licked each digit with deliberate care.

Ran thought she was going to melt and be a puddle under his feet but thankfully, she didn't although a long moan escaped her lips, a sign that she was enjoying what he was doing. His mouth was moist and warm and she didn't want to just feel it on her fingers, she wanted to feel it everywhere.

Then Shinichi wrapped his other arm around her body and with an easy lift, Ran found herself lying diagonally on her bed.

Shinichi followed suit, carefully easing himself above her while he crushed his lips again against hers. Ran decided she was going to enjoy this as much as he obviously was. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer and Shinichi groaned. He was balancing himself on his knees and elbows but Ran was pulling him and he had no choice but to adjust and carefully lie above her.

Their lip locking transcended to tongue battling and Ran felt herself getting lost when his hand lifted her blouse, exposing her smooth stomach.

Her breathing became laboured as she knew what he was about to do but pushing him away was the last thing on her mind. He was being bold too, as his hand didn't shake or falter on the way to its goal. His touch was still cold but there was confidence in his roaming beneath her cloth.

Then he was there, beneath her brassiere. He was assessing if Ran would make any protest but she'd already decided that she wouldn't push away any of his advances. She trusted him.

So Ran pushed herself to him and Shinichi took it as a sign. His cold hand slipped inside her undergarment and touched her.

Ran mewled in their kiss and Shinichi groaned in pleasure. He continued to squeeze and love her breast, intentionally passing and rubbing her sensitive nub.

Then Shinichi broke the kiss and Ran was still grasping at him, mouth opened slightly as her face flushed red at the sensation she was receiving.

But Shinichi stopped their kiss only to watch her drowning in pleasure. He'd asked her earlier if she wanted him to have a taste and she'd said yes, so he will have a taste.

Shinichi kissed her cheek to jaw until he made it to her smooth neck. He stopped his ministration on her chest but used the free hand to undo the buttons of her cloth.

Like some days ago, she was once again exposed to him in her undergarments and Ran felt herself getting embarrased.

But she felt so safe. She felt safe with him.

The kiss trailed down to her collarbone down to her sternum and on the top of breasts. He was kissing her and nipping and his hand was there again, kneading and squeezing her.

When Ran thought she was going to lose her mind, Shinichi stopped touching her again. But his hand trailed on her leg, cupping the back of her knee to lift it.

He adjusted himself once more, balancing on one elbow and knees while he put a space between their lower bodies. She wasn't quite sure what he was doing but soon realized why when his hand trailed up her leg, starting on the inside of her thigh.

Ran couldn't breathe.

Shinichi was lapping and nipping her chest just on the edge of the top of her bra while his hand trailed up and down her inner thigh. She could no longer keep tabs of her reactions but she could clearly hear the moans she was making.

Then his hand, cold as ice deliberately and slowly ascended her inner thigh.

Her heart threatened to burst out of her chest with its pounding and she was sure Shinichi could feel and hear it.

But his hand continued its journey and in seconds he was close.

He was almost _there._

He was almost at her most intimate place!

And Ran couldn't breathe.

* * *

AN: Almost 18,000 words and it exceeded the last chapter which was 15,000 words so I hope I could make up the nine months of absence. So many things had happened, mainly work, wedding preparations and health issues. The last part was to my surprise, was welcoming. Two months ago, I'm extremely fatigue and always not feeling well. I've been worried to hell because I couldn't explain what was happening to me so I went to the doctor and I had myself examined. Turns out I have another bout of UTI and... I'm pregnant! I couldn't believe it! Weeks before my wedding and I am pregnant! I couldn't find any greater gift than this! I've been told a couple of years ago that my chance of conceiving a baby was close to none since I have something there but look what happened! Best Christmas and wedding gift ever!

So I shared this news with my little sis, Ku10-41 who made a fabulous job of proof reading this chapter. I hope the next one will not take longer than nine months! o_o Please wish me a good career, good health for my family and happiness because for this holiday season, all of those people who supported me, I wish you the same. :)

Oh! And before I forgot, I only not need your reviews to boost my confidence in writing and continuing this fic (which is a great factor by the way) but I am in a hurdle where I don't know if the next chapter will be an M-rated one or will still be on the T-rated? I want to ask for your opinion but let me tell you that the next possible M-rated chapter will NOT be a you-know-what scene. We are not going there yet. Soon, yes but not yet. I still want to explore their newly found physical relationship before that so we could establish the right intimacy before going all the way. So yeah.

Happy Holidays guys! Please read and review this little gift for you this Christmas. :)


End file.
